


Nevem Slytherin

by Tanin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanin/pseuds/Tanin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindenki tudja, hogy Salazar Slytherin és Godrick Gryffindor riválisok voltak…de ez biztos, vagy ez is olyan dolog, ami a történelem során megváltozott? Biztos, hogy Godrick és Salazar utálták egymást? És mégis, vajon ki volt Salazar Slytherin és hogy alapult meg a Hogwarts? Éppen ideje, hogy ez kiderüljön…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prológus

**Author's Note:**

> A történet a III. Mindenízű Drazsé kihívásra készült 2011-ben az Aszfodélosz csapatban, a Stonehenge és Merlin kulcsok felhasználásával.

**Prológus**

HARRY POTTER HALOTT!!! – kiáltották az újságok címlapjai, alig pár órával a döntő csata után. A brit varázsvilág egyik szeme sírt, a másik nevetett. Megszabadultak a hosszú évek óta tartó félelemtől és szenvedéstől, de a szabadságukért hatalmas árat kellett fizetniük. Bár a kiválasztott, Harry James Potter végül felülkerekedett a világot rettegésben tartó Voldemorton, de az ár, amit fizetnie kellett, az élete volt. _„…mert nem élhet az egyik, míg él a másik...”_ – szólt a prófécia, és sokan reménykedtek benne, hogy a fiatal kiválasztott túléli a harcokat. Ám nem így történt. A döntő csata a két hatalmas erejű varázsló között hosszú órákig tartott, majd hirtelen, ahogy a lemenő nap utolsó sugarai is eltűntek a látóhatárról, hatalmas, fehér fény villant fel, s a Sötét Úr halálkiáltása terítette be a csatateret. Aztán hirtelen csend támadt, a harcmezőn mindenki mozdulatlanná vált.

Voldemort teste a domb tetején hevert, ahol az utolsó küzdelem folyt, mellkasa feltépve, mintha szó szerint kiszakították volna belőle a lelket. Ellenfelének viszont hűlt helye volt. Csak talárjának egy apró foszlányát találták meg, valamint egy marék hamut.

Gyászba borult a varázsvilág. A kiválasztott, bár megmentette őket, a saját életével fizetett.

Mindez lassan már fél éve történt, azon a végzetes, október 31.-i napon, és a varázsvilág kezdett feléledni hamvaiból. Harry Potter nevét imába foglalták, s a végső csata helyén szobrot emeltek számára, ahogy ott áll, magabiztosan, felemelt pálcával.

Újfent béke uralkodott, és Hogwarts is újfent megnyitotta kapuit a fiatal varázslók és boszorkányok előtt, s végre méltó igazgató is került az iskola élére, Minerva McGonagall személyében, aki az iskola azon kevés tanárai közé tartozott, aki túlélte a harcokat. A háború hatalmas veszteséget okozott, sok fiatal varázsló és boszorkány meghalt, akik pedig maradtak, mind ős-öregnek érezték magukat.

Minerva gondolataiba mélyedve ült irodájában, azon a helyen, ahol előtte Albus Dumledore és Severus Snape is vigyázta a tanulókat. Mélyet sóhajtott, majd felkelt az asztaltól, és az ablakhoz lépett. Odakint sütött a nap, és a kevés tanuló, aki a kastélyban volt, mind odakint múlatta az időt. A Házak immár feleslegessé váltak, a tanulók összetartottak, az ellenségeskedés megszűnt. Az igazgatónő halványan elmosolyodott, s szigorú arcának ráncai enyhén kisimultak. Ám békéje nem tartott sokáig, mert hirtelen lábak dobogására lett figyelmes, valaki sietve közeledett az irodájába vezető lépcsőn. Megfordult és várt, míg az ajtó kitárul, csakhogy szembe találja magát Bill Weasleyvel, aki levegőért kapkodva próbálta összeszedni gondolatait.

– Történt valami, William? – kérdezte Minerva gondterhelten, ahogy végigmérte fiatal SVK tanárát.

– Minerva – kezdte Bill, amint sikerült némiképp rendbe szednie légzését –, kérem, jöjjön azonnal! Ezt látnia kell!

– Mit? – nézett nagyot Minerva.

– Csak kérem, jöjjön velem! – kérlelte Bill, és már sarkon is fordult, kényszerítve magát, hogy ne rohanjon újfent.

Minerva sóhajtott, majd kimért tempóban követte az ugyancsak izgatott Billt. Nem kérdezte, hova mennek, csak ment arra, ahova a férfi vezette. Hamarosan elérték a Keleti- tornyot, ami az új Slytherin Ház hálótermeinek adott otthont. Bill azonban nem állt meg a Slytherin klubszobát rejtő festmény előtt, hanem tovább vezette Minervát a folyosón, míg el nem értek egy falszakaszt, amit egy zöld-ezüst faliszőnyeg takart. Az igazgatónő kérdőn nézett Billre, aki egy határozott mozdulattal félrerántotta a szőnyeget, ami, Minerva meglepetésére, egy portrét rejtett. A képen négy alakot láttak, két férfit és két nőt. Az egyik nő magas volt, éjfekete hajjal és ragyogó, kék szemekkel, ezüst-kék talárban, egy hollóval a vállán. A másik nő alacsonyabb volt, aranyszőke, göndör hajjal, sárga-fekete talárban, és egy borzot ölelt magához. Az egyik férfi magas volt, erős testalkatú, vöröses-barna haja hosszú fonatban omlott a vállára, majd a mellkasára, szeme pedig egyik pillanatban még barna volt, a másikban már lila, és egy kutya-méretű oroszlán állt az egyik oldalán. Vörös-arany talárt viselt, és vigyorogva karolta át a mellett álló, alacsonyabb férfi vállát, aki unott arccal nézett fel társára. Neki vállig érő, fekete haja volt, zöld-ezüst talárt viselt, ám ami meglepte mind Minervát, mind pedig Billt, az a szeme volt. A szeme fehérje fekete volt, mint az éjszaka, smaragdként ragyogó szivárvány hártyáját kígyókra jellemző pupilla vágta ketté. Azonban nem csak szeme volt furcsa, hanem a megjelenése is. Minerva hosszú percekig bámulta az alacsony, fekete hajú férfit, és szinte látta maga előtt Harry Pottert, aki félénken, ámulattól tágra nyílt szemmel nézett körül a Nagy Teremben, oly sok évvel azelőtt.

– Az Alapítók – suttogta Bill, hiszen félre értette kollégája viselkedését. – Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy egyszer találunk egy portrét, amin végre láthatjuk, hogy melyikük, hogy nézett ki.

Minerva azonban nem figyelt rá, hanem mozdulatlanul, pislogva bámulta az alacsony férfit.

– Búúú!!! – kiáltotta hirtelen a vörös-arany taláros férfi, mire Minerva hátrahőkölt, Bill pedig a földre ült, és zavartan nézett a képre, ahol a barna hajú férfi elengedte társát, és majd meghalt a nevetéstől, a göndör hajú nő pedig csatlakozott hozzá. A fekete hajú férfi és a szintén fekete hajú nő egymásra néztek, majd az alacsony férfi alaposan fejbe vágta a nevető másikat, aki az ütés erejétől kiterült a földön.

– Ostoba majom! – villantak fel a szemei, és Minerva immár biztos volt benne, hogy nem csal a szeme. – Ha tudtam volna, hogy erre készülsz, bizisten nem megyek bele, hogy mozdulatlan legyek! – szinte sziszegte a szavakat, és mind Minerva, mind pedig Bill jól látták, hogy villás nyelve ki-kibukkan vékony ajkai közül.

– Ezt most miért kaptam? – pattant fel a földről a barna fonatos férfi. – Azt hittem, benne leszel a mókában, Sal!

– Godrick, te világ életedben sötét voltál – csóválta a fejét Sal. – A móka az egy dolog, de szívrohamot okozni Hogwarts két tanárának…

– Ünneprontó! – öltötte ki a nyelvét Godrick.

– Te meg gyerekes! – szólalt meg a fekete hajú nő. – Helga, hagyd abba a vihogást! – nézett szúrósan a még mindig nevető nőre. – Idegesítesz!

– Ugyan már, Rowena, ne légy olyan kőszikla. Szerintem vicces volt!

– Lehetetlenek vagytok! – sóhajtott Sal, majd a még mindig döbbenten álló Minervára, és a földön ülő Billre nézett. – Jó újra látni benneteket, Bill, Minerva – biccentette meg a fejét köszönésképpen. – Bocsássatok meg társaimnak. Sajnos, Godrick és Helga még mindig gyerek.

– Az Alapítók! – suttogta Bill, amikor végre magához tért az ijedtség okozta kábulatból, de még nem fogta fel, hogy Sal a nevén szólította, mint valami régi ismerőst. – Bár soha, senki sem említette, gondoltam, hogy kell lennie legalább egy képnek, mint ahogy az összes igazgatóról van. Véletlenségből találtam rá, az egyik elsőéves a szőnyeg mögött bújt el Mr. Filch elől, de valami furcsát érzett, és megkeresett. Bámulatos, nem? – kérdezte Minervára nézve.

– Az – suttogta Minerva, de még mindig a fekete hajú, fiatal férfit nézte. – Harry?

Sal elmosolyodott, és meghajolt.

– Valaha ezen a néven ismertek – mosolyodott el. – Bár azt hiszem, majd ezer év telt már el azóta. A nevem Salazar Slytherin. Ők pedig a társaim, bár azt hiszem, már kitaláltátok a nevüket. Godrick Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw és Helga Hufflepuff.

– De mégis, hogyan lehetséges ez? – kérdezte Minerva, Bill pedig leesett állal bámult, hiszen ahogy jobban szemügyre vette Salazart, ő is meglátta benne Harryt.

– Ez elég hosszú történet, szerintem jobban járnánk, ha máshol beszélnénk, ahol kényelmesen leülhettek – jegyezte meg Salazar, majd csettintett egyet az ujjával, és a portré, ami előtt eddig a két tanár állt, félrecsúszott, és egy ajtó tárult fel előttük. – Lépjetek be – mondta Salazar Slytherin.

Minerva és Bill még mindig ámulattal telve, de követték a kérést, csakhogy egy hatalmas szobában találják magukat, amit négyféle ember különféle ízlésének megfelelően rendeztek be. Kényelmes bőrfotelek a kandalló előtt, egy alacsony dohányzóasztal, vörös-bársony kanapé, egy egész falat elfoglaló könyvespolc, és két lépcsősor a szoba két végében, mindkettő egy felsőbb emeletre vezetett.

Minerva és Bill ámulva néztek körbe, majd hirtelen megfordultak, amikor az ajtó becsapódott utánuk. Az ajtó belső oldalán ugyanaz a kép volt, mint a külsőn, ám ahogy az ajtó bezáródott, a négy alak egyenként kilépett a képből, és kinyújtózott.

– Ó, Merlinre! – sóhajtott Salazar, ahogy végre kiropogtatta minden porcikáját. – Ez már hiányzott!

– Egyet értek! – követte a példáját Godrick, Rowena és Helga csak mosolyogtak, és leültek a kanapéra.

– De-de-de… - kezdte Bill, ahogy a négy Alapító, teljes valójában ott volt előtte.

– Mi? Meghaltunk? – kérdezte Salazar vigyorogva. – Hát, azt hiszem, ez igaz, de halálunk pillanatában Hogwartsnak adtuk minden erőnket, és bár a testünk már régen elenyészett a sírjainkban, lelkünk és mágiánk még mindig része ennek a kastélynak. Az öreglány vigyáz ránk!

Minerva egy pár pillanatig nézte Salazart, majd odalépett elé, és megölelte egykori tanítványát.

– Harry – suttogta könnyekkel küszködve. – Mégis hogyan?

– Ez elég hosszú történet, Minerva – mondta Salazar. – Úgyhogy, arra kérlek titeket, foglaljatok helyet.

Mindenki kényelmesen elhelyezkedett, ám amikor Salazar leült volna az egyik fotelba, Godrick elkapta a derekát, és a saját ölébe rántotta a kígyó-szemű férfit, aki csupán megcsóválta a fejét, majd kényelmesen hátradőlt Godrick karjaiban.

– Az egész azután kezdődött, hogy Voldemort és én összecsaptunk…


	2. Chapter 2

**1\. Fejezet**

 

Félelem, gyűlölet, pusztítás, sötétség, tűz, füst, vér, halál. Érzések, szagok, látvány. A végső harc, mely egy egész kor sorsát hivatott eldönteni, végre elérkezett. A csata egész nap, megállás nélkül folyt. Átkok repkedtek, halottak és haldoklók feküdtek a földön, s Hogwarts máskor fényes és tiszta telkét vér, korom és szenvedés szennyezte be. Harry és Voldemort végre egymással szemben álltak. A Halálfalók uruktól távolabb helyezkedtek el, és mindenkit megtámadtak, aki csak egy lépést is közelített. Körbevették a két hatalmas mágust. A Fény oldalának harcosai azonban immár sehol sem voltak. Ron, Hermione, Fred és George, Ginny, Severus, Hagrid, Remus, Tonks, és még sorolni lehetne azok nevét, akik ebben az utolsó harcban estek el. Minerva McGonagall súlyos sérülésekkel feküdt az ispotályban, míg Madame Pomfrey és a St. Mungo néhány gyógyítója a sebesülteket látta el.

Harry egyedül állt Voldemorttal szemben, barátai és társai holttestei körülötte hevertek, mint valami morbid szélrózsa. A fekete hajú varázsló több sebből vérzett. Arcának jobb oldalát egy Sectumsempra találta el, teljesen megvakítva a fiút jobb szemére, s bal szeme is inkább hasonlított valami morbid gyíkéra, mint egy emberére. Haja vértől és sártól volt mocskos, talárja szinte cafatokban lógott rajta. Vakon és megtörten állt Voldemort előtt, aki szinte már a kezében érezte a győzelmet. Már csak egy apróság állt az útjában, a Kiválasztott, Harry James Potter.

– Most véged van, Potter! – sziszegte a kígyószerű gonosz varázsló. – Mégis hogy remélhetted, hogy legyőzhetsz? A barátaid – köpte a szót –, holtan fekszenek körülötted, a vérükben tocsogsz! Vak vagy, és már szinte halott! Mégis hogy gondolhatod, hogy legyőzhetsz? Én vagyok az erősebb!

– Nem hagyom, hogy te győzz, Tom! – suttogta Harry, bár tudta jól, hogy Voldemort nem figyel rá, de még ha figyelne, akkor sem értené, hogy mit mond, tekintve, hogy a nyelvét már régen elharapta. Köpött egyet, hogy megszabaduljon a szájában összegyűlt vértől. – Ha meg kell halnom, hát legyen! De magammal viszlek a pokolba! – mondta olyan hangerővel, hogy a csatatéren mindenki rá figyelt. – Magammal viszlek a halálba, hogy megszabadítsam a világot tőled!

– És ezt mégis hogy képzeled? – kérdezett vissza Voldemort, és már emelte a pálcáját, hogy a halálos átokkal egyszer s mindenkorra megszabaduljon a fiatal varázslótól. – Egyszer már megúsztad a halált, Potter! De még egyszer már nem fogod! A pálcád eltört! Nincs esélyed!

– Lehet – bólintott Harry, bár már oda sem figyel Voldemortra. Egy utolsó, hatalmas varázslatra készült, ami végleg eltörli Voldemortnak még az emlékét is a világból. – Megy le a nap – suttogta magának, majd mély levegőt vett, érezvén, hogy ez lesz az utolsó lélegzete ezen a földön. – Ég veletek – suttogta a szélnek.

Harry leengedte a kezét és lehajtotta a fejét. Voldemort azt hitte, hogy a fiú megadta magát, és sátánian vigyorogva lépett a fiú felé.

– Remek ellenfél voltál, Potter, de vége! Ahogy neked is! – A fiú homlokához nyomta a pálcát. – Avada Kedavra!

Ahogy Voldemort pálcájából kitört a Halálos Átok zöld sugara, Harry egész lénye hatalmas, vakító, fehér fénnyé változott, majd ahogy a nap utolsó sugarai is eltűntek a horizontról, a vakító fény, mint egy szupernova, úgy robbant szét, s a robbanás ereje magával vitt mindent, ami a környéken volt. Voldemort halálsikolyát még Nagy-Britannia legeldugottabb zugában is hallották, és minden halálfaló a villanás pillanatában holtan rogyott össze, a jó varázslók és boszorkányok pedig felkészültek a halálra. De a fény őket nem bántotta.

Ahogy a fény kialudt, minden elsötétült, s a helyen, ahol Harry és Voldemort álltak, már csak az egykori Sötét Úr teste feküdt, mellkasa feltépve, mintha szó szerint kitépték volna belőle a lelket. Harry Potter teste azonban sehol sem volt. Csupán egy marék hamu és egy pár ruhafoszlány maradt belőle.

Így ért véget a végső csata, ami megváltoztatta a világ sorsát, s a varázslók és boszorkányok végre fellélegeztek. Hosszú évtizedek szenvedése végre véget ért.

 

_* * *_

_– Abban a pillanatban, azt hittem, hogy vége mindennek – sóhajtott Salazar, akinek még mindig nehezére esett annak a napnak a történéseiről beszélni. Godrick magához ölelte, Sal pedig hálásan szorította meg a derekát átölelő kart. – Utolsó erőmmel felszabadítottam a testemben rejlő összes mágiát, és vártam, hogy a halál elragadjon engem is, akárcsak Voldemortot. De a halál nem jött értem. Egy furcsa helyen találtam magam. Nem láttam, fájt mindenem. Azt tudom, hogy egy hideg kövön feküdtem, és éreztem a Hold sugarát az arcomon. Ne kérdezzétek, hogy hogyan érezheti az ember a Hold sugarát az arcán, de én éreztem. Aztán egyszer csak megjelent ő…_

_* * *_

– Nézzenek oda! Hát, te meg hogy kerültél ide, fiatal barátom? – hallatszódott egy vidám, ám ugyanakkor meglepett hang alig pár méterre a helytől, ahol Harry feküdt.

A fiatal fiú megpróbált megmozdulni, vagy legalább még épphogy működő bal szemét kinyitni, de végül csak egy fájdalmas nyögésre futotta az erejéből.

 – Ne, ne próbálj meg beszélni, elég rendesen helybenhagytak. Na, várjunk csak… talán tudom még azt a régi varázsigét, amit egy druida tanított nekem… – A hang tulajdonosa minden kétséget kizárólag egy idős férfi volt. Bár Harrynek fogalma sem volt arról, hogy miként tudja ezt ilyen biztosan. De szinte érezte, ahogy az öreg körülötte járkál, hallotta, ahogy magában motyog, és érezte, hogy a környezetéből a mágia belé száll, és elkezdi gyógyítani. Érezte, ahogy csontjai összeforrnak, a vér visszakerül a testébe. Bizsergést érzett a bal szemében, és a jobb szeme helyén, valamint a szájában, ahol nyelvének már csak a csonkja volt. A vér eltűnt a szájából, a seb összeforrt az arcán.

– Így ni! – kiáltott fel egyszer csak az öreg, legalábbis Harry úgy érezte, hogy a másik férfi ugyancsak öreg lehet. – Na, fiatal barátom, most próbáld meg kinyitni a szemed! Remélem, nem szúrtam el semmit!

Harry mély levegőt vett, és megkönnyebbült, amikor érezte, hogy végre fájdalom nélkül tud lélegezni, majd lassan kinyitotta a bal szemét. Arra számított, hogy csak sötétséget, meg maximum homályos alakokat fog látni, de nagyot tévedett. Bár sötét volt, és csak a Hold fénye világított, meg az égen a csillagok, mindent tökéletesen látott, még jobban, mint előtte bármikor. Körbepillantott, legalábbis annyira, amennyire csak a fejét el tudta fordítani a hideg kövön. Egy hatalmas kőkör közepén feküdt, és óriási kőoszlopok vették körül. Az oszlopok tetején ugyanakkora kőtömbök feküdtek.

– Hol vagyok? – suttogta, ám hirtelen a szája elé kapta a kezét, hiszen gond nélkül tudott beszélni. – Mi ez az egész? – kérdezte, és meglepődött saját szavai hallatán.

– Mi a baj, fiatalember? – kérdezte az öreg, és Harry felkapta a fejét, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse megmentőjét.

Az öreg, mert hogy tényleg egy öregember állt előtte, még Dumbledore-nál is idősebbnek látszott. Kék szeme úgy ragyogott, mint maguk a csillagok. Hosszú, sötétlila talárt viselt, melynek szegélyét, mind alul, mind pedig az ujjaknál és a nyakánál apró, ezüst csillagok díszítettek. Az öregnek hosszú, hófehér haja volt, mely egészen a derekáig leért, és ugyancsak hosszú szakálla, aminek végét talárja övébe tűrte. Harry döbbenten nézett rá.

– Talán valami baj van? Vagy valami beleragadt a szakállamba? – kérdezte az öreg, és gyorsan végigfuttatta kezének hosszú ujjait a szakállán. – Nem, nincs itt semmi… Jól vagy, fiatalúr? – kérdezte újfent. – És megtennéd, hogy kinyitnád a másik szemed is? Csakhogy tudjam, hogy nem szúrtam el semmit.

Harry nem tudott válaszolni, de kinyitotta a másik szemét is, és meglepődött, amikor látott is vele. Becsukta a bal szemét, hogy biztos legyen a dolgában, és úgyis látott.

– Ki maga? – kérdezte az öregtől. – És mit művelt velem?

– Nos, legalább meghallottál – jegyezte meg az öreg, és lehuppant a kőre, Harry mellé. – Nos, a nevem Merlin – mondta, magától éretetődően. – És te, ifjú barátom, ugyancsak megleptél, amikor egyszer csak megjelentél itt a kövemen. De semmi baj! Meggyógyítottalak! Egy vén druidától tanultam a gyógyítás művészetét, bár még soha, senkin nem kellett használnom. Mondjuk, Arthurnak felajánlottam, de ő azt mondta, hogy ha az a sorsa, hogy meghaljon, ám legyen. A halálával legalább megmentette az országát. Legalábbis, ő azt hitte. De mindegy is, azt hiszem, ez teljesen lényegtelen…

Harry megrökönyödve bámulta az öreget, aki Merlinnek nevezte magát. Merlinnek, a varázsvilág megteremtőjének, minden mágia atyjának! A világ leghíresebb és legnagyobb hatalmú varázslójának!

– M-m-m-merlin? – nézett nagyot Harry. – Az nem lehet! Maga már több száz éve halott!

– Mi, hogy én halott lennék? – kérdezett vissza az öreg, majd végigtapogatta magát. – Szerintem itt valami tévedés van, fiatal barátom. Én ugyancsak élek! Ami, már ne is haragudj, de egy pár perccel ezelőtt rád nemigen volt jellemző! – jelentette ki, majd tetőtől talpig végigmérte Harryt. Cafatokban lógó, furcsa talár, véres és összetapadt haj. Majd az öreg varázsló szeme megakadt Harry frissen meggyógyított arcán, és egy pillanatra visszahőkölt. Majd újra előrehajolt, és mélyen a fiú szemébe nézett.

– Mi van? – húzta fel a szemöldökét Harry, aki egyáltalán nem érette az öreg viselkedését.

– Mondd csak, fiacskám. Te azok közé a mágusok közé tartozol, akik állattá tudnak változni?

Harry szeme tágra nyílt a furcsa kérdésre. Senki, még a barátai sem tudták, hogy a harc előtt sikerült elsajátítania az animágia tudományát. A kérdés annyira meglepte, hogy csak bólintani tudott.

– Hm… hát, erre nemigen gondoltam – vakarta meg a feje búbját Merlin. – Egyáltalán nem gondoltam.

– Miért? – kérdezett vissza Harry.

– Nos, fiacskám, ha tudtam volna, hogy közülük való vagy, nem ezzel a varázsigével gyógyítottalak volna meg! – Amikor látta, hogy Harry kérdőn néz rá, folytatta. – Ugyanis, ezzel a varázslattal a természet erejét hívtam segítségül, ami pedig lényed részének érzi az állati formádat, így a gyógyításban az állati feledhez közeledett.

Harry most már tényleg nem tudta, hogy miről beszél az öreg, ezért kezének egy intésével egy tükröt varázsolt elő a semmiből. Nem nagyon gondolkodott azon, hogy meg tudja-e csinálni, vagy sem. Régen rájött már, hogy pálca nélkül bármire képes.

Ahogy a tükör megjelent a kezében, mélyet sóhajtott és belenézett… és kis híján elájult a látottaktól. Az arcáról eltűnt az átok okozta seb, de még a nyoma sem maradt meg. A szeme viszont nagyon meglepte. A színe megmaradt, a ragyogó smaragdszín, de a többi… a szeme fehérje fekete volt, mint a környező éjszaka, a pupillája pedig vágott, mint a kígyóké. Valamilyen indíttatásból kinyitotta a száját, és akkor már tényleg megdöbbent. A nyelve hosszú volt és villás, mint a kígyóké.

– Hát, ez remek! – sziszegte, és szinte meg sem lepődött hangjának eme új kvalitásán. – Mintha eddig nem lettem volna éppen elég furcsa!

– Ó, ugyan már, fiacskám! Ne légy ennyire lelombozva! – mondta az öreg, és vállon veregette Harryt. – Nem olyan borzasztó a dolog! Szerintem illik hozzád!

Harry lemondóan bólintott, és eltűntette a tükröt.

– Ez ügyes mutatvány volt, fiacskám! – mondta Merlin, amikor a tükör köddé vált. – De, már meg ne sértődj, ha ilyen trükkökre képes vagy, miért nem csinálsz valamit a ruháddal? Nem fázol?

– Egy kicsit – vont vállat Harry. Majd kezét végighúzta a ruhája felett, és pillanatokon belül immár vadiúj talárban díszelgett Merlin előtt. – Tulajdonképpen hol vagyok? – kérdezte, amikor körül nézett.

– Ó, hát itt szoktam gondolkodni, a csillagokat nézni… - mondta az öreg.

– Úgy értem, helyileg – pontosított Harry.

– Akkor, miért nem úgy kérdezed? – vágott vissza Merlin, Harry pedig lemondóan sóhajtott. _Az öreg totál dilinyós! –_ gondolta magában.

– Nos, fiacskám, ez itt Avalon! – mondta Merlin. – Legalábbis a régi időkben még így hívták. A muglik azonban Stonehenge néven emlegetik. A druidák építették még réges-régen, hogy legyen egy hely, ahol a különféle szertartásaikat elvégezhessék! Bár, azt hiszem, már nincsenek druidák a világon…

Harry furcsán nézett Merlinre, majd lehunyta a szemét, és szabadjára engedte mágiáját, hogy azzal pásztázza végig a környéket. Valahogy minden más volt. A környező mágia vadabb és korlátlanabb volt, mint Hogwarts környékén.

– Ne haragudjon, Merlin mester – mondta Harry, miután újra kinyitotta a szemét. – Tudom, furcsa kérdés, de mi történt velem? Úgy értem, nem haltam meg?

– Hát, fiacskám, nekem elég élőnek tűnsz – vágott vissza az öreg az immár megszokott, szórakozott stílusában. – Ám látom, ugyanakkor zavart is vagy. Hogyhogy meghaltál?

– Egy gonosz varázslóval küzdöttem, és már a halálomon voltam. Tudtam, az egyetlen esélyem arra, hogy megöljem, hogy felszabadítsam a bennem rejlő összes varázserőmet. Csak egy hatalmas villanásra emlékszem, a következő pillanatban pedig itt voltam – mondta Harry röviden.

– Abból, hogy nem mondasz neveket, se pedig helyszínt, arra következtetek, hogy egy másik időből jöttél – bólintott Merlin. – Ó, ne nézz már ilyen meglepetten! Öreg vagyok, nem ostoba! Amúgy, ilyen csak akkor történik, ha Gaia úrnő beleavatkozik a történésekbe.

– Gaia úrnő?

– Igen, a Föld szelleme! Bár nem sokan hisznek benne, azt hiszem. De ő mindig jelen van – suttogta az öreg. – Itt van a kövekben, a levegőben, a csillagok között… Ő maga a mágia! Ha engem kérdezel, szerintem úgy döntött, hogy még korai lenne meghalnod, vagy már pont eleget szenvedtél… nem tudom. Egy biztos, vár még rád jó, ebben a világban.

– Igen, de hol? – kérdezett vissza Harry egy lemondó sóhajjal. – Minden, amit ismertem; mindenki, akit szerettem, már régen elpusztult!

– Jaj, ne légy már olyan búskomor! Nem illik hozzád! – Egy kicsit elgondolkodott, majd vállon veregette Harryt. – Gyere velem, fiacskám! Van egy pár barátom, akik talán fel tudnak vidítani!

Ezzel karon ragadta Harryt, és segített neki felkelni a kőről, majd a Stonehenge közepére vezette a fiút. Ott megálltak, Merlin felemelte a kezét, és kántálni kezdett. Az éj sötétje megsűrűsödött körülöttük, majd hirtelen elsötétült minden. Harry úgy érezte, hogy egy feneketlen szakadékba zuhan, majd az érzés, ahogy jött, úgy távozott, és mikor a fiatal varázsló kinyitotta a szemét, egy erdő szélén találta magát. Kérdőn nézett Merlinre.

– Hol vagyunk?

– Ezt mintha sokat kérdeznéd, fiatal barátom! Legyen elég annyi, hogy pont a jó helyen vagy, a jó időben – kacsintott, majd egy villanással eltűnt, mintha soha ott se lett volna.

– Ez egyszerűen remek! – kiáltott Harry, amikor az öreg varázsló eltűnt. – Itt hagyott egy ismeretlen erdő szélén, ahol még a madár se jár!

– Halkabban fiatalúr! A holtakat is felvered, annyira lármázol! – hallatszott egy hang, alig pár méterre Harrytől. A fiatal varázsló azonnal felismerte a kígyónyelv különös hangjait, így biztos volt benne, hogy egy kígyó van a közelben. Körbenézett, és új szemeivel szinte azonnal meg is látta a nagyjából egy méter hosszú, zöld és ezüst pikkelyekkel borított kígyót, aki az egyik fa törzséről nézett rá különös, smaragd szemeivel.

– Ne haragudj, nem gondoltam volna, hogy bárki is van a környéken – válaszolt Harry.

– Te beszélsz? – kérdezett vissza a kígyó, döbbenete kihallatszódott a hangjából.

– Igen, beszélek – mondta Harry. – Meg tudod mondani, hogy hol vagyok? 

– Egy erdő szélén, hol máshol? 

– Nagy segítség vagy te is! – sziszegte Harry. – Ebben a világban mindenki megbolondult? 

– Nem hinném, de olyan evidens dolgokat kérdezel, hogy arra csak evidens választ adhatok. 

– Remek! – motyogta magában Harry. – Itt állok egy erdő szélén, és egy kígyóval veszekszem.

– Nos, ha értelmes választ akarsz kapni, akkor kérdezz értelmes dolgokat! – vágott vissza a kígyó.

– Rendben, bölcsek-bölcse! Akkor mondd meg nekem, merre van a civilizáció! 

– Ha a többi kétlábúra gondolsz, azok egy pár mérföldre vannak arra – monda a kígyó, és a fejével Harry háta mögé intett, jelezve, hogy arra kell menni. – De azok a kétlábúak nem olyanok, mint te. Ha közéjük mész, hamar végeznek veled. 

– Hát, ez remek! – sóhajtott Harry, majd újfent a kígyóra nézett. – Akkor, merre menjek, hogy olyanok közé kerüljek, mint én? 

– Hát, él itt az erdő közepén pár olyan, mint te. De egyikük sem beszél. Viszont jó emberek. Segítenek az olyanoknak, mint ők maguk. Ha gondolod, elvezetlek hozzájuk. 

– Rendben van – bólintott Harry, majd leguggolt, a kígyó pedig lemászott a fáról, és felkúszott Harry kinyújtott kezén, végül pedig a vállán állapodott meg, testével körbefonta a fiú nyakát. – Ha lehet kérnem, akkor ne fojts meg. 

– Nem áll szándékomban – morogta a kígyó. – De olyan kellemes meleg a nyakad…

Harry megcsóválta a fejét, majd elindult arra, amerre a kígyó mutatta. Éjszaka volt, a fák közé pedig még a Hold fénye sem jutott be, Harry azonban magabiztosan ment, új szemével teljesen másként látta a világot.

– Mondd csak – szólalt meg jó pár perc múlva Harry. – Hogy hívnak? 

– Hívnak? Hát, általában úgy, hogy gyere ide..

– Nem erre gondoltam! – felelte Harry, egy lemondó sóhaj kíséretében. – Hogyan neveznek?

– Nincs nevem – mondta a kígyó, és Harry úgy érezte, ha lenne válla, meg is vonná azt. – Soha, senki sem vette még a fáradságot, hogy elnevezzen. Általában, ha a kétlábúak meglátnak, azt üvöltik, hogy KÍGYÓ! És eszeveszett módon elrohannak. 

– Hát, nem nevezhetlek életem végéig kígyónak… Mit szólnál, ha Silzirnek hívnálak? 

– Silzir? – pislogott a kígyó. – Hát, nekem tetszik. 

– Akkor jó – nevetett Harry. – Na, akkor mutasd az utat! 

Silzir bólintott, és vezette Harryt egyenesen be az erdő kellős közepébe. Hosszú percekig mentek a sötétben, a fekete hajú varázsló azonban gond nélkül navigált a vaksötétben.

– Mondd csak, téged minek neveznek? – kérdezte végül Silzir.

– Harry volt a nevem ott, ahonnan jöttem. Bár azt hiszem, ez a név már nemigen jellemez engem, úgyhogy ha akarsz, hívj Salazarnak – mosolyodott el Harry, villás nyelve egy pillanatra kikandikált ajkai közül. Egy pillanatra sem gondolt arra, hogy nem ezt a nevet kéne használnia. Valahogy természetesnek tűnt. – A közelben vannak! 

– Ügyes vagy – dicsérte meg Silzir. – Most mi lesz? 

– Odamegyünk hozzájuk, és reménykedünk benne, hogy nem veszik rossz néven. 

Salazar és Silzir folytatták útjukat, míg hamarosan meg nem látták egy tábortűz fényét a fák között. Közelebb mentek, majd a fiatal varázsló a semmiből egy csuklyás köpenyt varázsolt elő, és magára kanyarította, a csuklyát pedig mélyen a szemébe húzta. Silzir méltatlankodott, hogy ilyen módon nem lát ki, de Salazar egy szisszenéssel elhallgattatta a hisztis kígyót, majd lassan még közelebb lépett a tábortűzhöz. Már csak alig pár lépésre volt a tisztás szélétől, amikor különös mágiát érzett, majd a következő pillanatban előre vetette magát. _Azt hiszem, még mindig jól jönnek a háborús reflexek –_ gondolta magában, miközben bukfencet vetett, és csak abban reménykedett, hogy nem akad bele újdonsült köpenyébe. Szerencséje volt, mert a köpeny, mintha érezné, hogy nem kellene útban lennie, gond nélkül perdült vele, a fiatal varázsló pedig féltérdre ereszkedve ért földet, csuklyája még mindig az arcát takarta. Felnézett, és szembe találta magát három rászegezett pálcával. _Hogy a fene vinné el! Erre igazán nem számítottam!_


	3. Chapter 3

**2\. Fejezet**

 

Godrick, Rowena és Helga egy tisztás közepén ült egy tábortűz körül, és az elmúlt pár nap eseményeit latolgatta. A varázstalan emberek nem fogadták őket jó szívvel, sőt, egyenesen féltek tőlük. A szomszéd falubeliek szinte rögtön elkergették őket, valahányszor meglátták őket.

– Godrick, ez így nem mehet tovább! – csattant fel Rowena aznap este már vagy tucatjára. Nemesi származásra utaló, vastag bársonyból készült, sötétkék ruha volt rajta. – Egyszerűen képtelenek vagyunk tanítani, ha minden áldott faluból vasvillákkal és fáklyákkal kergetnek el!

– Nem tehetünk mást, Rowena! – mordult fel a tábortűz körül ülők közül az egyetlen férfi. Hosszú haja egyetlen fonatban omlott a hátára, egyszerű paraszti öltözete dacára is hatalmas erőt sugárzott. – Valahogy meg kell tanítanunk a hozzánk hasonlóknak, hogyan irányítsák a hatalmukat, mielőtt az felemésztené őket!

– Igen, de hogyan? – kérdezte Helga, akin társnőjéhez hasonlóan szintén vastag, bársonyból készült ruha volt, ám az övé aranysárga és fekete volt. – Úgy értem, nem futhatunk örökké előlük, a tanulóink pedig nem követhetnek minket árkon-bokron keresztül! Mégis, mihez kezdjünk?

– Ha valahol egy iskolát tudnánk nyitni… - kezdte Godrick, de akkor a tisztást körbevevő mágikus erőtér behatolót jelzett, a következő pillanatban pedig egy fekete csuklyás köpenybe burkolózott alak bukfencezett ki a fák közül. A három varázsló ösztönszerűen húzta elő a pálcáját, és az alakra szegezte. Az alak féltérdre ereszkedve ért földet, csuklyája árnyékából csak smaragdként ragyogó szeme villant ki.

– Eh…békés szándékkal jöttem? – kezdte a még mindig térdelő alak, hangjának furcsa, sziszegő tónusa volt.

A három varázsló egymásra nézett. Az idegenen látszott, hogy nem lepődik meg a pálcák látványától.

– Ki vagy, és mit akarsz itt? – kérdezte Godrick, még mindig a köpenyes alakra szegezett pálcával.

– Csak egy fáradt utazó vagyok – kezdte az alak. – Egyedül bolyongtam az erdőben, és megláttam a tábortűz fényét. Gondoltam, közelebb jövök, és megkérdezem, hogy itt tölthetem-e az éjszakát a tűz melegénél – mondta, majd felemelt kézzel lassan felkelt. Godrickot és két társát meglepte, hogy a köpenyes idegen milyen alacsony, és milyen vékonyak az ujjai, szemei pedig hatalommal ragyognak a sötét csuklya mélyében.

Godrick leengedte a pálcáját, Rowena és Helga pedig követték a példáját, majd a fonott hajú férfi közelebb invitálta a köpenyest.

Salazar mélyet sóhajtott, és közelebb lépett, a tűz fénye immár teljes valójában megvilágította alakját. Egy újabb sóhajt követően pedig a csuklyáját is hátradobta. Silzir még mindig a nyakára csavarodva figyelt, és amikor a csuklya árnyéka eltűnt, hangosan felszisszent, magára vonva a másik három varázsló figyelmét.

– Na végre valahára! Már azt hittem, megfulladok odabent! Az oké, hogy meleg volt, de levegőt sem kaptam már, és mégis, mi volt az a bukfenc az imént??? – méltatlankodott Silzir.

– Silzir, fogd be! – förmedt rá Salazar Silzirre. – Hogy lehet egy kígyó ennyire hisztis? 

Silzir nem válaszolt, a másik három varázsló pedig döbbenten nézett az ismeretlenre.

– Ez mi volt? – kérdezte a fekete hajú nő.

– Nem mi, hanem ki – jegyezte meg Salazar. – Ő itt Silzir – mutatott a nyakában lévő kígyóra –, a familiárisom. Egy kicsit zabos rám, mert a köpeny alá dugtam.

– Te beszélsz a kígyók nyelvén? – döbbent meg Helga.

– Igen. Már kiskorom óta képes vagyok rá, de Silzir még csak alig pár órája van velem. – Egytől egyig végigmérte a három varázslót. – Esetleg leülhetnék? Hosszú napom volt, és ugyancsak fáradt vagyok.

– Persze-persze! – bólogatott Godrick, akit szinte megigézett az alacsony férfi kinézete. A sápadt bőr, a fekete-zöld szemek, a vágott pupillák, a hosszú ujjak, na, meg az a sziszegés… és persze, elfelejthetetlen a vékony ajkak közül néha-néha kikandikáló villás nyelv.

Salazar fáradtan rogyott le a tűz mellé, és kezeit a tűzhöz tartotta, hogy kicsit felmelegítse őket. A másik három varázsló követte a példáját, és mind leültek a tűz köré, majd Rowena egy ruhába bugyolált csomagot tett Salazar elé.

– Ez mi? – kérdezte a zöld szemű varázsló, miközben gyanakodva nézte az előtte lévő csomagot.

– Egy kis ennivaló. Nem sok, de úgy látom, rád fér – felelte a nő anyáskodva. – Elég soványnak tűnsz – tette hozzá, mintegy mellékesen.

– Köszönöm – suttogta Salazar, majd kibontotta a ruhába csomagolt ételt, és lassan nekilátott a benne található kenyérnek és húsnak.

A többi három csak nézte, ahogy új társuk eszik, s bár állította, hogy fáradt és éhes, mégis alig evett valamit.

– Ahhoz képest, hogy azt mondtad, fáradt vagy és éhes, elég keveset eszel – jegyezte meg Godrick, és fel sem merült benne, hogy esetleg oda kéne figyelnie arra, amit mond.

– Te meg lehetnél kicsit tapintatosabb, nem? – vágott vissza Salazar, majd miután még egy falat húst megevett, visszacsomagolta az ételt, és visszaadta Rowenának. – Amúgy meg, ha kíváncsi vagy rá, hozzá vagyok szokva a kevés élelemhez. Mit gondolsz, miért vagyok akkora, amekkora?

Godrick kissé hátrahőkölt a védekező szavaktól. Tényleg nem gondolt bele, hogy megjegyzése milyen következményekkel jár.

– Bocsáss meg – hajtott fejet a fonott hajú férfi. – Sajnos, néha előbb szólalok meg, mintsem átgondolnám a dolgokat. – Egy kicsit még hezitált, majd a kezét nyújtotta a zöld szemű idegennek. – Lord Godrick Aristoteles Gryffindor vagyok – mutatkozott be, majd társnőire mutatott. – A fekete hajú hölgy, Lady Rowena Guinever Ravenclaw, az aranyhajú hölgy pedig Lady Helga Valhallameira Hufflepuff.

– Örvendek – hajtotta meg a fejét Salazar. – Az én nevem Salazar Severus Slytherin, ő pedig itt a társam, Silzir – mutatott a nyakában szundikáló kígyóra, majd végigmérte újdonsült társait. – Ha jól sejtem, ti vagytok azok a barátok, akiket Merlin mester említett, alig pár órája.

– Te ismered Merlint? – kérdezte elkerekedett szemmel Helga.

– Találkoztam már vele – jegyezte meg Salazar, de kihagyta a félholtan való érkezést, vagy azt, hogy új külsejét a vén bugrisnak köszönheti. – A Stonehenge körül bolyongtam, miután megmenekültem egy csapatnyi vérszomjas varázstalantól. Sajnos, a külsőm miatt szinte azonnal a Sátán szolgájának bélyegeznek meg, és menekülhetek. Már kezdem nagyon unni! Merlin mester talált rám, és meggyógyított, aztán idehozott az erdő szélére, és szó nélkül eltűnt.

– Hát, ha Merlin mester küldött, akkor még inkább rosszul érzem magam, amiért így fogadtunk. De nem lehetünk elég óvatosak. A varázstalan emberek egyre jobban félnek tőlünk. Egyre többen vagyunk, és csak kevesünknek adatik meg, hogy irányítani is tudjuk a hatalmunkat. Pont ezért vagyunk itt.

– Tanítjátok a többi varázslót? – kérdezte Salazar.

– Sajnos a felnőtteknek már nem tudunk segíteni – sóhajtotta Rowena. – Bárhogy is igyekszünk, csak a gyereket tudjuk tanítani. A felnőttek, ha az erejük nem pusztítja el őket, elvesztik a hatalmukat. Nem tudjuk, hogy miért – tette hozzá a fejét csóválva.

– A varázslók ereje már születésükkor manifesztálódik – kezdte Salazar. – Egyeseknél már babakorban, másoknál kicsit később, de még tíz éves koruk előtt meg is mutatkozik. Ezt nevezik véletlen varázslásnak. A gyerekek ereje tizenegy éves korukban kezd el exponenciálisan nőni, ez a legjobb időszak arra, hogy a tanításuk elkezdődjön. Az erő növekvése tizenhét éves korban áll meg, amikor a gyermekből érett felnőtt lesz. Ha egészen addig a gyermek tanítva volt, az ereje megnő és stabilizálódik, ha viszont nem tanítja senki, a véletlen mágiakisülések végül beomlasztják a mágikus magot, és a képzetlen felnőttek már nem lesznek képes varázsolni, és onnantól kezdve már tanítani sem lehet őket – fejezte be.

Három társa tágra nyílt szemmel nézett rá.

– Honnan tudsz ennyi mindent? – kérdezte Helga. – És hol van a pálcád?

– Nekem nincs szükségem pálcára – mondta Salazar, és hogy demonstrálja, felemelte bal kezét, és egy fénygömböt idézett meg. Három társának pedig leesett az álla. – A régi mesterem tanított meg mindenre, amit tudok, az öreg kontinensen, egy eldugott várban. Pár hónapja ölték meg a varázstalanok, amikor rábukkantak a kastélyra és a földdel tették egyenlővé. Én megmenekültem, a mesterem elrejtett, de ő és a többiek mind odavesztek – fejezte be suttogva.

– És miért nincs pálcád – kötötte az ebet a karóhoz Rowena, akit elborzasztott a varázstalanok brutalitása, de ugyanakkor tudásra éhes személyisége nem hagyhatta, hogy kérdése megválaszolatlan maradjon.

– Volt, de az is elpusztult. Viszont nincs rá szükségem. Pálcára csak az olyan varázslóknak és boszorkányoknak van szüksége, akiknek kevés a hatalmuk. Az erősebb mágiahasználóknak csak addig van szükségük a pálcára, amíg meg nem tanulják, hogyan is használják a testüket és az elméjüket az erejük irányítására. A pálca csak mankó, amit egy idő után el kell dobni, mielőtt a test hozzászokik, hogy ne saját magát használja médiumként – ránézett a másik háromra. – Ti is erősek vagytok, de a pálcátok rabjává váltatok.

Godrick válaszra nyitotta a száját, amikor a tisztást körülvevő mágikus erőtér ismét jelzett, ám ezúttal senki sem bukfencezett be a tűz körébe, de mégis érezték, hogy csak idő kérdése, hogy az erőtér felmondja a szolgálatot.

– Godrick, megint megtaláltak minket – suttogta Rowena. – Miért nem tudnak békén hagyni?

– Mert fenyegetésnek érzik a jelenlétünket. Mert a vallásuk szerint mi olyan hatalommal rendelkezünk, amilyennel csak a Sátán tudja felruházni a leghűségesebb követőit – sziszegte Salazar, majd mindkét kezét felemelte, furcsa mozdulatokat tett, és különös, sziszegő nyelven egy pár szót mondott. A tisztást hirtelen zöldes-ezüst füst vette körül, majd a füst elhalványult, és az erőtérre nehezedő nyomás is eltűnt. Újra csend borult az egész erdőre.

– Mit csináltál? – kérdezte gyanakvóan Godrick.

– Megmentettem a gyanakvó hátsódat! – sziszegte Salazar. _Kezdem élvezni ezt a sziszegést! –_ gondolta magában. – Ma éjszaka nyugodtan alhatunk, de holnap minél előbb el kéne tűnni a környékről. Tulajdonképpen hol vagyunk?

– Alig pár mérföldre Londontól – mondta fáradtan Helga. – De nem mehetünk sehova. Vannak tanulóink, akik veszélyben vannak.

– Nem vihetjük őket is magunkkal, legalábbis még nem – felelte Salazar. – Tudok egy helyet, ahol biztonságban lehetünk mi is és a tanulók is. Ott a varázstalanok nem találhatnak ránk.

– Mégis hová mehetnénk? – kérdezte Godrick. – És hogy-hogy hirtelen te lettél a vezetőnk? Hiszen még csak most pottyantál közénk!

Salazar szeme hatalommal villant, és a következő pillanatban Godrick a földön feküdt, Salazar pedig rajta térdelt, egy smaragdokkal kirakott ezüst tőrt szorítva a nyakához.

– Ne dühíts fel! Ha tudni akarod, segíteni akarok nektek, de ha ilyen kőfejű vagy, akkor hagyjuk a dolgot! Csak szólj, és reggelre már eltűnök innen, és soha többé nem hallotok felőlem! – Salazar mágiája szinte tapintható volt körülötte, dühe vörös fátyolként ereszkedett a szeme elé.

Godrick a földön feküdt, és a hirtelen támadástól a szíve úgy kalapált, hogy azt hitte, menten kiugrik a mellkasából. Érezte az alacsony férfiból áradó, szinte tapintható mágiát, és érezte, ahogy a saját varázsereje táncra perdül a rajta térdelő Salazaréval. Úgy érezte, mintha apró villámok cikáznának körülöttük.

Salazar is érezte, ahogy mágiája különösen reagál az alatta fekvő Godrickéra, az apró villámok pedig kibillentették dühéből. Zavartan, tanácstalanul nézett a barna hajú férfira, majd lassan leengedte a tőrt, és lefordult róla.

Rowena és Helga mukkanni sem mertek. Féltek az alacsony, kígyószerű férfitól, ám ugyanakkor Salazar ereje le is taglózta őket. Mozdulni sem tudtak. Nem mintha akartak volna. A két férfi ugyanis tökéletesen illett egymáshoz, mind személyiségben, mind pedig hatalomban. Salazart mégis valami sötétség lengte körül, valami megmagyarázhatatlan bánat.

Salazar felkelt, a tőrt talárja övébe dugta, majd a kezét nyújtotta a még mindig a földön fekvő Godricknak.

– Kérlek, bocsáss meg – mondta halkan, és felhúzta a barna hajú férfit. – Hosszú napom volt, túl sok mindenen mentem keresztül, az indulataim pedig néha átveszik rajtam az uralmat.

Godrick bólintott, hogy elfogadja a bocsánatkérést, ám még mindig szorosan fogta Salazar kezét.

– Te is bocsáss meg. Az elmúlt pár nap nekünk sem volt könnyű, és a felgyülemlett dühömet rajtad vezettem le. Nem akartam semmi rosszat, mindössze az elkeseredettség szólt belőlem.

– Fátylat rá – legyintett Salazar, és halványan elmosolyodott. – Pihenjünk le, mert közel a hajnal. Azt hiszem, mindannyiunkra ráfér az alvás. Azután, miután a nap felkelt, továbbállunk egy olyan helyre, amit a varázstalan emberek nem találhatnak meg.

– Honnan tudsz ennyi mindent? – kérdezte végül ismét Rowena, miután a két férfi megnyugodott.

– A mesteremtől. Sok mindenre megtanított, és olyan helyekről mesélt nekem, amiket olyan régi mágia határol, mint maga a Föld.

Az utolsó mondatot már suttogta, miközben a semmiből elővarázsolt egy hálózsákot, a földre terítette és belemászott. Silzir leoldotta magát a nyakából, és bebújt a hálózsák mélyébe.

– Ha lehet kérnem, ne lapíts ki, miközben alszol – jegyezte meg a zöld-ezüst kígyó, miközben kényelembe helyezte magát.

– Miért nekem kéne vigyáznom? Te vagy az, aki bebújt a zsákba. 

– Te vagy a nagyobb! – ásította a kígyó, majd pillanatokon belül elaludt.

– Nyavalyás hüllő – motyogta Salazar, miközben ő is kényelembe helyezte magát. Körbenézett, és látta, hogy társai is a lefekvéshez készülődnek, és az övéhez hasonló derékaljakat varázsolnak elő tarisznyáikból, majd belefekszenek, és rövid időn belül elalszanak.

Salazar csukott szemmel feküdt a földön. Fáradt volt, de álom nemigen jött a szemére. Folyton maga előtt látta az utolsó harc borzalmait. Ron üres tekintetét, Severus utolsó lélegzetét, ahogy a földre rogy, de még utolsó erejével Harryre néz, Hermione sikolyát, a vért, mely az egész harcmezőt beterítette… Megpróbálta kiüríteni az elméjét, ahogy azt még annak idején Severus tanította neki, és már majdnem sikerült elaludnia, amikor különös pukkanásra lett figyelmes. Kinyitotta a szemét, és szembe találta magát Merlin csillogó kék tekintetével.

– Maga meg mit keres itt? – kérdezte felhúzott szemöldökkel az öreg mágustól, bár amúgy nem mozdult meg. Gyorsan körbejártatta tekintetét a táborhelyen, de a másik három mágus mélyen aludt.

– Nyugodj meg, fiacskám, nem fognak felébredni – mondta az öreg, és leült Salazar mellé a földre. Sal felsóhajtott, és felült.

– Mit akar itt? – kérdezte gyanúsan a fiatal varázsló.

– Ó, csak gondoltam, hozok neked néhány apróságot – mondta Merlin, és egy apró ládikát vett elő a talárja ujjából. – Volt bátorságom megkérni Gaia úrnőt, hogy küldje el nekem a holmidat, amit a saját világodban hagytál. Mindened benne van. Az összes pénzed és az összes ingóságod. Remélem, segítségedre lesz – fejezte be, majd ahogy jött, el is tűnt.

– Legalább most valami értelme is volt a látogatásának – motyogta Salazar, és megfogta a kis ládikót, majd talárja zsebébe csúsztatta, és visszafeküdt. Az öreg látogatása után már nem esett nehezére elaludni.


	4. Chapter 4

**3\. fejezet**

 

A másnap reggel hideg széllel és esővel érkezett. Salazar még békésen aludt, látszólag egyáltalán nem zavarta sem az eső, sem pedig a hideg. Mélyen belebújt hálózsákjába, csupán a feje búbja látszódott ki. Másik három társa a mágikusan felélesztett tűz mellett kuporgott, ruhájukat átáztatta az eső, és fáztak.

– És még ő mondta, hogy korán indulunk – jegyezte meg epésen Godrick. – Mégis, hogy tud ilyen ítéletidőben aludni?

– Nem tudom, de úgy látszik, nem is éri az eső – mondta Rowena.

– Egy erőtér veszi körül – szólalt meg Helga, bár alig lehetett érteni, amit mond, úgy vacogott.

– Ahhoz képest, hogy mindhárman nagyhatalmú varázsló és boszorkányok vagytok, úgy néztek ki, mint egy kupac ázott kutya – jött egy álmos hang, de Salazar még mindig nem bújt elő a hálózsák mélyéről.

– Azt hittük, még alszol! – mondta Godrick. – Gyere már elő! Eszünk, aztán megyünk!

– Ha nem lármáznátok ennyire, akkor aludtam volna még – vágott vissza Salazar. – Godrick, idehoznád a köpenyem?

– Minek? Tán csak nem fázol? – csipkelődött a fonott hajú férfi. Valamiért hirtelen nagyon jó kedve lett.

– Egy kicsit – vallotta be Salazar. – Viszont, egyáltalán nem látok, úgyhogy megtennéd, hogy idehozod a köpenyem, vagy másszak ki innen, és botorkáljak végig a sárban!?

– Ejnye, de bal lábbal kelt fel valaki – mondta Godrik, miközben odavitte a kívánt, bár ugyancsak nedves ruhadarabot a kígyó-szemű férfihoz.

– Nem bal lábbal – vágott vissza Salazar. – Viszont, a szemem nem bírja a fényt. A sötétben nagyon jól elvagyok, de a fényben… – befejezetlenül hagyta a mondatot, Godrick pedig ráterítette a fejére a köpenyt, ami megmagyarázhatatlan módon rögtön megszáradt, amint hozzáért. – Kössz – sziszegte Salazar, majd mélyen a szemébe húzott csuklyával végre felült, és kimászott a hálózsákjából, kihalászta belőle Silzirt, aki méltatlankodva sziszegett, és a kígyót a nyakába tette, majd a hálózsákot az előző éjjel Merlintől kapott dobozba rejtette.

– Komolyan nem látsz a fényben? – kérdezte Godrick, amikor Salazar végre csatlakozott hozzájuk a tűznél.

– Látni éppen látok, csak átkozottul rosszul – válaszolta a fekete hajú mágus, miközben elfogadta Helgától az élelmet.

Csendben fogyasztották el az élelmüket, majd összeszedték a holmijukat. Az eső még mindig esett, a szél pedig hidegebben fújt, mint előtte bármikor.

– Akkor, merre menjünk? – kérdezte Godrick, miután Salazar odalépett hozzájuk.

– Először is Londonba – mondta Salazar. – Beszélnem kell a goblinokkal, aztán mehetünk tovább, egyenesen Skóciába. Van ott egy falu, Hogsmeade-nek hívják, és csak varázslók és boszorkányok lakják.

– Mi dolgod van a goblinokkal? – kérdezte Helga. – Undok egy népség. Csak a vagyonuk érdekli őket, semmi más.

– Miért, ti hol tartjátok a vagyonotokat? Csak nem cipelitek magatokkal mindenhova?

– Miért is ne? Nem bízunk bennük, és kész! – vágott vissza a göndör hajú boszorkány.

– Ha ti nem is, én igen. Semmi kedvem az egész országot végigjárni úgy, hogy a teljes vagyonom nálam van. Úgyhogy, ti menjetek csak, amerre akartok, én először is Londonba megyek, a Gringottsba.

– A Gringotts még elég új – jegyezte meg Rowena. – És a Diagon Ally még csak alig létezik. A Goblinokon kívül alig találsz ott mást, Salazar.

– Tudom, de túl sok érték van nálam, úgyhogy akár tetszik nektek, akár nem, nekem a Gringottsba kell mennem. Velem jöttök, vagy sem? – kérdezte társaitól.

Godrick egy darabig gondolkodott, majd bólintott.

– Én igen, de ha Rowenáék nem akarnak, akkor majd keresünk egy helyet Diagon Allyn, ahova beülhetnek.

– Nekem úgy is jó – vont vállat Salazar. – Na, menjünk. Nincs kedvem egész nap a zuhogó esőben ácsorogni – mondta, majd megindult arra, ahonnan előző éjjel érkezett, a többiek pedig követték.

Hosszú percekig mentek, mire végre elérték az erdő szélét.

– Milyen messze van ide London? – kérdezte Salazar.

– Nagyjából egynapi járóföldre – felelte Godrick.

– Akkor kapaszkodjatok belém – mondta Salazar. – Nincs kedvem egész nap, zuhogó esőben kutyagolni – nyújtotta a kezét a többieknek.

– Mire készülsz? – kérdezte gyanúsan Rowena.

– Nos, mivel nincs kedvem egy egész napot gyalogolni, amikor nyakunkban az égi áldás, gondoltam, elhoppanálhatnánk Londonba, így eggyel kevesebb gondunk lesz. De ha ti gyalogolni akartok, hát hajrá! Bár, mire ti odaértek, én már réges-régen végeztem – válaszolta Salazar. – Most vagy megfogjátok a kezem, vagy itt maradtok – tette hozzá.

Godrick egy pár pillanatig habozott, majd megfogta Salazar apró kezét. Rowena és Helga még egy pár pillanatig gondolkodott, de végül ők is megfogták a kígyószerű mágus másik kezét, majd egy pukkanással eltűntek a tisztásról.

Pillanatokon belül egy fogadó melletti, apró utcában találták magukat, kosz és mindenféle hulladék között.

– Atya világ! – kapta az orra elé Salazar a kezét, amikor orrát megcsapta a sikátorból áradó bűz szaga. – Ez borzasztó! – sziszegte, és megpróbált a száján keresztül lélegezni, ám hirtelen olyan hányinger fogta el, hogy majdnem rosszul lett. Kígyószerű nyelve borzalmasan érzékeny volt a szagokra. – Tűnjünk innen, minél előbb! – mondta, és kiszaladt a sikátorból, és amint kiért, mélyeket kortyolt a sokkal tisztább, utcai levegőből. Szerencsére még ugyancsak korán volt, úgyhogy egy árva lélek sem mászkált az utcákon.

Helga, Godrick és Rowena pillanatokon belül követte Salazart, mind a hárman holtsápadtan.

– A mágia szent nevére! – kapkodta a levegőt Godrick. – Miféle varázslat volt ez? Mintha egy egérlyukba rántottak volna le!

– Egyet értek, ez borzalmas volt – helyeselt Rowena, majd körbenézett. – Hol vagyunk?

– Ha szerencsénk van, a Foltozott Üst mellett – mondta Salazar, majd körülnézett, és meglátta a fogadót. Vagy legalábbis egy ahhoz hasonló, fából készült épületet, rajta egy fa-cégérrel.

– Mégis, hogy kerültünk ide? – kérdezte Helga, mikor végre sikerült úrrá lennie a légzésén.

– Hoppanálás – felelte Salazar. – Gyors módja az utazásnak, bár hozzá kell szokni. Az ember elképzeli, hogy hova is akar menni, erősen rákoncentrál, és hagyja, hogy a mágiája odavigye.

– Honnan tudsz te ilyeneket? – kérdezte Godrick.

– Mint mondtam, a régi mesteremtől – zárta le a vitát Salazar, és megindult a taverna felé, a többiek pár pillanat habozás után követték.

A fából ácsolt taverna ablakain kiszűrődött a fény a kinti hidegbe, melegséggel töltve meg a négy útitárs szívét. Egymás után léptek be az ajtón, csak hogy odabent meleg, füst, étel és ital illata csapja meg az orrukat. Csak kevesen voltak odabent. A fogadós a pultnál ácsorgott, és egy fakupát törölgetett egy nedves ronggyal, és az a pár vendég, aki odabent volt, mind felhúzott szemöldökkel bámulták az újonnan érkező négy embert.

A két nő mélyen a szemébe húzta köpenyének csuklyáját, akárcsak Salazar, Godrick viszont emelt fővel, fedetlen fejjel követte társait.

– Nahát-nahát, Lord Gryffindor! – vigyorodott el a fogadós. – Máris visszatértek? Azt hittem, hogy a legutóbbi eset után nem jönnek ide vissza! A varázstalanok még mindig gyanúsan járnak-kelnek errefelé!

– A dolgunk éppen erre hozott minket, Tom – válaszolta hihetetlen komolysággal Godrick. – Hamar végzünk, és már itt sem vagyunk – mondta a fonott hajú férfi, majd a két nő felé intett. – Rowena és Helga itt maradhatnak, amíg mi elvégezzük azt, amiért jöttünk? – kérdezte a fogadóstól.

– Ez csak természetes – bólintott a fogadós, majd a két nőre nézett. – Hölgyeim, kérem, kövessenek. Van hátul egy asztal, ahol illetéktelenek nem zavarhatják Önöket, és nyugodtan pihenhetnek, amíg társaik elintézik teendőiket – mondta, majd kérdőn nézett a köpenyébe burkolózó Salazarra. – És, önben kit tisztelhetek? – kérdezte.

– Salazar Severus Slytherin – sziszegte Sal, majd kezét nyújtotta a fogadósnak. – Örvendek. És ha most megbocsát, az időm véges – mondta, és már meg is indult a hátsó kijárat felé.

Tom megborzongott, és kérdőn nézett Godrickra.

– Hol szedte össze ezt a furcsa alakot, Lord Gryffindor? Kiráz tőle a hideg – tette hozzá suttogva.

– Merlin küldte hozzánk tegnap éjjel – vont vállat Godrick, és megindult Salazar után. – Furcsa figura, annyi szent, de bízok benne. – Ezzel ő is kiment a hátsó ajtón.

Salazar az ajtón kívül várta, majd együtt léptek az átjáróként szolgáló falhoz. Godrick már húzta volna elő a pálcáját, Salazar azonban megelőzte, és bal kezének mutatóujjával megkocogtatta a megfelelő téglákat, majd hátralépett, és várt, hogy az átjáró kinyíljon előttük.

A téglafal kettévált előttük, a két mágus pedig egymás mellett lépett be a még igencsak kezdetleges utcára. A macskakövekkel kirakott út magányosan kanyargott előttük, mellette csak néhány üzlet árválkodott, hatalmas térrel egymás között. Ollivander pálcaüzlete már ott volt, akár csak Madam Malkin talárszabászata, valamint a Flourish and Blotts, és a Magical Menegarie. Salazar érdeklődve nézett körül. Hiányolta a saját idejéből megszokott boltokat, de ugyanakkor fel is lélegzett, hiszen ebben az időben senki sem ismerte.

Godrick és Sal együtt indult el az utca legvégén, hófehér tövisként fénylő Gringotts felé. Az a kevés ember, aki abban a borzalmas és hideg időben már ébren volt, furcsa képpel nézett utánuk, hiszen a legtöbb varázsló, ha csak tehette, messziről elkerülte a goblinok által nyitott bankot. Valamiért idegenkedtek tőlük, és inkább magukkal cipelték minden vagyonukat, semmint az alattomos lények gondjaira bízták volna azt.

– Még mindig nem értem, miért akarod, hogy a goblinok vigyázzanak a vagyonodra – mondta Godrick, ahogy egyre közelebb értek a fehér épülethez.

– Godrick, a goblinok mágikus lények. És bár fukarságuk és pénzéhségük híres, ezt én is aláírom, de a Gringottsból soha, semmilyen érték nem tűnt el, és hogy őszinte legyek, vannak dolgok, amiket inkább nem cipelek magammal. – Ösztönösen markolta meg a talárja egyik rejtett zsebébe dugott ládikát.

Godrick bólintott, és nem szólt többet, Salazar pedig mélyen bebújt csuklyája mélyébe. Odaértek a Gringotts elé, és a fonott hajú mágusnak még a lélegzete is elállt. Salazar csak a fejét csóválta, és megindult felfelé, a bankhoz vezető lépcsősoron.

– Azt ne mondd, hogy még sosem jártál itt? – kérdezte Salazar.

– Látni már láttam, csak nem ilyen közelről – mondta Godrick. – Ha csak tehettem, messziről elkerültem. Furcsa dolgokat mondanak az emberek a goblinokról.

– Mert furcsa lények is, annyi biztos. Ugyanakkor megbízhatóak is, és az emberek dolgait úgy kezelik, mintha a sajátjuk lenne. Soha, senki sem volt képes meglopni őket, és valószínűleg sose fogja senki sem.

– Ha te mondod – vont vállat Godrick, amikor megakadt a szeme az épület ajtajára írt feliraton:

_„Lépj be vándor, de vigyázz:_

_Nem csak kincset rejt e ház._

_Ha csak vinnél, de nem hozol,_

_Fejedre csak bajt hozol._

_Ki idegen kincset áhít,_

_Annak e hely csapdát állít._

_Add fel tolvaj, ne légy dőre,_

_Varázslat e kincsek őre.” (Harry Potter és a bölcsek köve)_

– Barátságos felirat, annyi biztos – morogta Godrick, amíg követte Salazart az ajtón belülre.

– Csak jogos figyelmeztetés azoknak, akik esetleg rossz szándékkal jönnek ide – válaszolta a kígyó-szemű mágus. – Amúgy a figyelmeztetés maga is mágikus hatású. Aki egyszer elolvassa, az még gondolni sem fog arra, hogy esetleg lopjon valamit. Na, gyere! Nem érünk rá egész nap! – Azzal Salazar habozás nélkül végigment a roppant csarnokon, egyenesen a végébe, ahol egy asztal állt, ám nem volt mögötte senki sem. Odalépett az asztalhoz, és megrázta a rajta lévő csengőt. Alig telt el pár pillanat, és egy goblin jelent meg, arcán látszott, hogy nem szívesen jön elő a tárnák mélyéről. Lesújtóan mérte végig a két varázslót.

– Hm…emberek. Mit akartok itt? Azt hittem, már egy párszor tisztáztuk. Ti nem háborgattok minket, mi pedig nem bajlódunk veletek! – mondta mogorva orrhangon.

Salazar egy pár pillanatig csak nézte a goblint, és hirtelen azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon jó ötlet volt-e idejönni. Majd a végén mélyet sóhajtott, és hátra vetette köpenye csuklyáját. A benti fény, ezt meglepően nyugtázta, egyáltalán nem bántotta fényérzékeny szemét.

– Maga itt az igazgató? – kérdezte, s hangjába még több sziszegést vitt, mint szokott.

– Igazgató? – nézett fel a goblin, ám mielőtt még többet mondhatott volna, végigmérte a furcsa beszédű idegent, majd szeme elkerekedett, és leesett az álla. – Lord S-s-slytherin? – kérdezte.

– Személyesen – bólintott Salazar. – Nem gondoltam volna, hogy ismernek itt – tette hozzá, mintegy mellékesen.

– Nagy jó uram, évekkel ezelőtt próféciák jelezték jöttödet, ám sosem gondoltam volna, hogy egyszer én magam fogadhatlak a goblinok legnagyobb bankjában. – A goblin felállt, majd mélyen meghajolt Salazar előtt, orra szó szerint a földet érintette. – Kérlek, kövess. Lord Stonecrusher már vár. – Újfent felegyenesedett, ám nem nézett Salazar furcsa szemébe, csupán intett, hogy kövesse.

– Utálom, hogy bárhova megyek, próféciák kísérnek – sziszegte Salazar, a nyakában lévő Silzir pedig jót nevetett rajta. Már ha a kígyók tudnak nevetni.

A goblin elindult, Salazar és Godrick pedig követte őt.

– Mi ez az egész? – kérdezte Godrick.

– Ha én azt tudnám – vonta meg a vállát Salazar, aznap már ki tudja hanyadjára. – De valahogy mindig velem történik az ilyesmi.

A goblin szó nélkül vezette a két mágust egyre mélyebbre és mélyebbre a goblin-tárnákban. Hosszú percekig csak mentek a sötét folyosókon, aztán végül elértek egy kőből faragott, óriási ajtóhoz, melyet faragott varázslények borítottak: sárkányok, kentaurok, óriások, hippogriffek, thesztrálok, stb. Minden lény, ami a varázsvilágban megtalálható, ott volt az ajtóra faragva.

A goblin, aki egészen addig vezette őket, bekopogott az ajtón, majd amikor az kinyílt, hátralépett, és hajlongva tessékelte beljebb Salazart és Godrickot, majd becsukta utánuk az ajtót.

A két varázsló hátranézett, amikor az ajtó bevágódott mögöttük, majd mikor látták, hogy immár sehogy sem mehetnek vissza, elindultak a terembe, melyet két oldalról végeláthatatlanul magas oszlopok kereteztek, és egy hosszú, vörös szőnyeg vezetett a legvégén lévő emelvényhez, melyen egy fekete márványból faragott trónus állt, rajta pedig ott ült egy vénségesen vén goblin. Az öreg goblin fekete és vörös bársonyba öltözött, fehér szakállát apró drágakövekkel ékesített fonatok díszítették, hosszú orrán mesterien csiszolt okuláré pihent. Ráncos keze az ölében összefonva pihent, míg trónja mellett egy mesterien faragott, rangját jelző bot pihent.

– Úgy látszik, a pletykák mégiscsak igazak – mondta az öreg, érdes hangja az egész termet bezengte. – Megérkezett hát a kígyók ura – folytatta, és mélyen meghajolt ültében. – Légy üdvözölve nálunk, Lord Slytherin.

– Köszönöm – hajolt meg Salazar, majd féltérdre ereszkedett, Godrick pedig követte a példáját. – Bár, hogy őszinte legyek, nemigen értem, hogy is láthatták előre érkezésemet.

– A mi népünk – mondta az öreg –, vagy legalábbis népünk egy-két éles-látója, akik ismerik a jövő titkait, évszázadokkal ezelőtt megjósolták érkezésed. Megmondták, hogy egy nap egy hatalmas mágus érkezik nagyon távolról, mágiája nagyobb, mint magáé Merliné; szeme fekete, mint az éj, ugyanakkor ragyog, mint a legfényesebb smaragd, s a kígyók nyelvén szólal meg még akkor is, mikor másokhoz beszél. És ím, itt van előttem – sóhajtott végül. – Mit kívánsz tőlünk, kígyók ura?

Salazar egy pillanatig elgondolkodott, majd elővette a talárjába rejtett ládikát, és az öreg felé nyújtotta.

– Szövetséget ajánlok a népeink között, fenség – szólalt meg végül. – Szövetséget és együttműködést. A te néped hatalmas erőkkel rendelkezik, s vagyonotok védelmében be is vetitek ezt az erőt. Ugyanezt a védelmet kívánom én is népemnek. Védelmet a nemkívánatos szemek elől, s lehetőséget, hogy vagyonotokat növeljétek. A varázslók vagyona a ti tárnáitokban pihenne, cserébe részesedést kaptok abból, amit őriztek. Viszonzásul a néped elrejti az én népem a varázstalan emberek szeme elől. És hogy lásd, nem üres szavak, amiket beszélek, én lennék az első, aki biztonságba helyezi vagyonát tárnáitokban. Ez a ládika tartalmazza minden evilági értékem. Annyi aranyat, ezüstöt és mágikus tárgyat, mely egész népedet gazdaggá teheti.

Godrick leesett állal nézett. Nem érette, hogy valójában mi is történik, és hogy a vén goblin miért viselkedik úgy, mintha új társa, Salazar, valami világmegváltó lenne. Azt ő is érezte, hogy az alacsony férfiban több van, mint ami elsőre látszik, de mégis…az, hogy a goblinok királya meghajoljon egy varázsló előtt, ugyancsak hallatlan dolog volt.

Az öreg goblin felkelt a trónjáról, és lesétált a lépcsőn, majd megállt a még mindig térdelő Salazar előtt. Óvatosan kinyújtotta a kezét, és elvette a kis ládikát a kígyószemű férfitól. Egy pár pillanatig csak forgatta, majd kinyitotta, belenézett, és elkerekedtek a szemei.

– Ez hatalmas vagyon, Lord Slytherin – kezdte, és visszaadta a ládikát a tulajdonosának. – A Gringotts nincs felkészülve arra, hogy ekkora értéket őrizzen magában.

– Nem bízik magában, Lord Stonecrusher – mondta Sal. – Én viszont bízok magukban, és a Gringotts erősségében. Úgyhogy kérem, vigye le a ládikámat az egyik legvédettebb széfjükbe, és az összes aranyat és mágikus tárgyat, ami a ládika fő-rekeszében van, helyezze el ott. A többit kérném vissza. Még szükségem lesz rájuk a későbbiekben.

Stonecrusher bólintott, majd botjával kettőt koppantott a márványpadlón, és a padló megnyílt pontosan azon a helyen, ahol koppantott.

– Magam viszem le a tárnákba a ládikát, Lord Slytherin. Addig, kérem, maradjon itt a társával. Hamarosan visszajövök. – Azzal belépett a lyukba, és pillanatok alatt elnyelte a sötétség.

– Most mi lesz? – kérdezte Godrick.

– Várunk – vont vállat Salazar. – A goblinok gyorsan dolgoznak, főleg, ha pénzről vagy értékekről van szó. És bár abban a ládikában hatalmas vagyon van, még így is alig pár perc múlva visszajön – mondta, majd az egyik oszlophoz ment és nekidőlt.

Godrick úgy nézett rá, mint aki megőrült. Az egy dolog, hogy bejöttek a goblinok bankjába, és személyesen beszéltek a goblinok királyával, aki mellesleg, úgy nézett a kígyó-szemű mágusra, mintha maga a megváltó lenne, de hogy a már említett varázsló egyáltalán hozzáér bármihez is, amit a goblinok csináltak, az már egyenesen hajmeresztő volt.

– Ne nézz már így! – csattant fel Salazar, még mindig az oszlopnak támaszkodva, egyik ujjával pedig Silzir fejét simogatta. A kígyó, láthatóan élvezte a törődést. – Mitől félsz, hogy a goblinok megesznek?

– Hát…

– Tudod mit, inkább meg se szólalj! – sóhajtott mélyet. – A goblinok nem esznek embert, és nem öltek meg senkit, csak azért, mert hozzáért bármihez is, amit ők csináltak. Nyugodj már meg! Hamarosan mehetünk innen, csak még beszélni akarok Stonecrusherrel… Négyszemközt! – tette hozzá, extra sziszegéssel a hangjában.

– Beszélni? De minek?

– Azt mondtátok még ott a tisztáson, hogy jó lenne egy iskolát nyitni valamerre. Csakhogy egy iskolát, főleg, ha mágikus gyerekeket akartok tanítani benne, úgy kell felépíteni, hogy ellenálljon időnek, természetnek és a gyerekek varázserejének. Egy olyan helyre van szükség, ami védett a varázstalan emberek brutalitásától és előítéleteitől. És jobb, ha tőlem tudod, hogy egy ilyen hely megtervezéséhez és megépítéséhez a goblinok tudományára van szükség.

– És ezt akarod megbeszélni vele? De hiszen még helyet sem találtunk, ahol megalapíthatnánk az iskolát!

– Még. De a hely, amit mutatni akarok nektek, egy biztos pont. Majd meglátjátok!

Ahogy ezt kimondta, Stonecrusher visszatért, és a ládikát visszaadta Salazarnak, aki még mindig az oszlopnak dőlve ácsorgott.

– Megtettem amit kért, Lord Slytherin – hajolt meg az öreg goblin. – És meg kell mondanom, nem gondoltam volna, hogy egy ekkora ládikába ily hatalmas vagyon belefér.

– Maga Merlin mester varázsolta bele, úgyhogy, azt hiszem, meg sem kell lepődnöm – Salazar eltette a ládikát, majd mélyen meghajolt a goblin előtt. – Köszönöm, hogy vigyáznak a kincseimre.

– Nem, Lord Slytherin. Én és népem tartozunk köszönettel, amiért bízik bennünk – mondta a goblin.

– Esetleg, beszélhetnénk négyszemközt? – kérdezte végül Salazar, amikor unta már a goblin hálálkodását.

– Természetesen! Kérem, kövessen! – És már vezette is Salazart egy oldalajtó felé. A kígyó­-szemű férfi pedig gondolkodás nélkül követte, ám mielőtt az ajtóhoz értek, hátranézett a válla fölött Godrcikra.

– Pár perc, és jövök. Addig próbálj meg nem bajba keveredni – mondta vigyorogva, majd belépett a szobába a goblin-király után.

Megvárta, míg az ajtó becsukódik, majd Stonecrusherre nézett, aki helyet foglalt egy díszes íróasztal mögött.

– Miről óhajt beszélni velem, Lord Slytherin, amit a társa nem hallhat? – kérdezte az öreg, és intett Salazarnak, hogy üljön le.

– Erről lenne szó – mondta Sal, és a ládika egyik rekeszéből előhúzott egy nagy henger pergament, majd kitekerte, és az asztalra terítette. – Ez egy iskola tervrajza, amiben mágikus gyermekek oktatását szeretnénk megoldani. Minden le van írva és jegyezve.

A goblin elismerően bólintott, majd felemelte a tekintetét.

– És én ebben mit segíthetek? – kérdezte.

– A goblinok híresek az építményeikről és az azokba fektetett mágiájukról. A varázslatok, melyek átitatják a Gringottst és minden más goblin-épületet, hihetetlenül erősek. És pont erre lenne nekünk is szükségünk. Egy olyan iskolára, mely rejtve marad a varázstalan emberek tekintete elől. Ahol anélkül taníthatjuk az ifjú varázslókat és boszorkányokat, hogy attól kellene félnünk, hogy ránk találnak, és megölnek minket. Olyan mágikus erőterek kellenek, amik védik nemcsak a kastélyt, de a környező területet is, és ebben a goblinok a legjobbak.

Az öreg goblin fejet hajtott köszönetképpen.

– Szavai megtisztelnek engem is és népemet is, Lord Slytherin. Ha eljön az ideje, megteszünk mindent.

– Köszönöm, Lord Stonecrusher – hajtott fejet Salazar, és felkelt a székből. – És most, ha megbocsát, társam már vár, és ma még messzire kell utaznunk. De, ha minden jól megy, az elkövetkezendő egy-két napban visszatérek, és elkezdhetjük a munkálatokat, és elintézhetjük az anyagiakat. – Kezét végighúzta a tervek felett, majd a következő pillanatban egy másolat jelent meg. – Az eredetit itt hagyom megőrzésre, hogy a goblinok tanulmányozhassák őket, és előkészüljenek a munkára.

– Hálás vagyok, Lord Slytherin – mondta az öreg goblin, majd felkelt, hogy vendégét kikísérje.

Kiléptek az ajtón, az öreg goblin pedig koppantott egyet a botjával, és egy fiatal goblin jelent meg. – Ez az ifjú majd kivezeti Önt és társát az épületből.

– Köszönöm, és ég Önnel – hajolt meg Salazar, és a terem bejáratánál ácsorgó Godrickhoz ment. – Mehetünk – jelentette ki, majd a fejére húzta a csuklyáját.

– Na, végre! – morogta Godrick. – Már azt hittem, egész nap itt kell rostokolnom.

– Nem egész nap – mondta Salazar. – De most már végeztem, úgyhogy, indulhatunk. Rowena és Helga már biztos nagyon várnak minket vissza, és ma még hosszú út áll előttünk.

– Ugye, nem akarsz úgy utaztatni minket, mint ahogy idehoztál? – kérdezte sápadtan Godrick, miközben kiléptek a nyílt utcára. Az eső már nem esett, ám az ég még mindig felhős volt, a nap pedig nem is látszott.

– Másképpen aligha érhetnénk oda időben – vont vállat Salazar. – Különben is, hogy akarsz eljutni Skóciába? Lovon?

– Igen, mint minden normális ember – válaszolta dacosan a fonott hajú férfi.

– Normális ember? – torpant meg Salazar, csuklyája alól látszott, hogy a szeme csak úgy villog. – Godrick, te varázsló vagy! Nem holmi falusi paraszt, aki se írni, se olvasni nem tud, s egyetlen dolga, hogy reggeltől estig a földet túrja! Ha már az istenek mágiával áldottak meg, akkor használd is ki a hatalmadat, és ne szégyelld! Ezt tanítottátok eddig a tanulóitoknak? Hogy tegyenek úgy, mintha normális emberek lennének, és bújjanak el a varázstalanok között? Akkor már értem, hogy miért üldöznek el titeket mindenhonnan! Még a legravaszabb varázsló vagy boszorkány is előbb vagy utóbb hibázik, nemhogy a fiatal növendékek, akiknek az ereje még ingadozik!

– Nem tudsz semmit! – válaszolt vissza Godrick, és eddig barna szeme lilán villant, mágiája nekifeszült Salazarénak. – Egész életedben elzárva éltél a világtól! Tanultál a hozzád hasonlókkal, és sosem kellett menekülnöd, vagy az erődet elrejtened!

– Ebben te annyira biztos vagy? – fúrta kígyószerű tekintetét a fonott hajú férfi lila szemébe Salazar. – Vajon a te gyerekkorod milyen volt? Biztos vagyok benne, hogy pompában éltél, a szüleid szerettek! Nos, nekem nem volt ekkora szerencsém! A szüleimet megölték, amikor még kisbaba voltam, és anyám rokonaihoz vittek, hogy azok neveljenek. De a nagynéném világ életében irigy volt a testvérére, amiért neki volt hatalma! Ígyhát, utált engem! Ő és a férje megpróbálták kiverni belőlem a mágiát, méghozzá szó szerint! Egy koszos lyukban kellett élnem, gyakran napokig étlen és szomjan! Mindössze a szerencsémnek köszönhetem, hogy egy nap sikerült megszöknöm, a későbbi mesterem pedig rám talált, és elvitt a kastélyába, ahol megtanított arra, hogy igenis, legyek büszke a hatalmamra, és ha szükségem van rá, használjam! És még így is, az az őrült, aki megölte a szüleimet, engem is kinézett magának, ígyhát majd tíz évig folyamatosan a nyomomban járt, és meg akart ölni! Úgyhogy, ha azt hiszed, jobban boldogulsz a normális emberek módján, akkor tedd azt! Én a magam részéről elmentem! Hogsmeade-ben megtaláltok, ha jöttök. Ha nem, nélkületek is boldogulok! Eddig is azt tettem! – Azzal Salazar sarkon fordult, és egy pillanattal később egy hatalmas pukkanással eltűnt, mint a kámfor.

Godrick percekig állt egy helyben, az a néhány járókelő pedig, aki már ébren volt, és az utcán járt-kelt, kíváncsian nézett a fonott hajú férfira. Godrick végül mélyet sóhajtott, majd megindult a Foltozott Üst felé.


	5. Chapter 5

**4\. fejezet**

 

Salazar egy hatalmas dörrenéssel jelent meg újra, ám amikor körülnézett, ráébredt, hogy nem Hogsmeade-ben van, de még nem is a környékén. Abban a hatalmas kőkörben találta magát, ahova előző éjjel megérkezett. A Stonehenge az esős délelőtt homályában még nagyobbnak és fenyegetőbbnek tűnt, mint előző éjjel a csillagok fényénél, s bár a csuklyáját mélyen a szemébe húzta, még így is csak hunyorogni tudott.

– Ugye tudod, hogy elég nagy ostobaságot csináltál az előbb – jegyezte meg Silzir, aki mélyebbre fúrta magát Salazar köpenye alatt, hogy még jobban védje magát a csípős hidegtől.

– Én csináltam ostobaságot?! – kérdezett vissza Sal. – És Godrick teljesen ártatlan lenne? Aligha! 

– Ne húzd fel magad! Ugyan, honnan is tudhatta volna, hogy az életed nem volt fenékig tejfel. Még én sem tudtam! 

– De te legalább nem gyanúsítgatsz – sziszegte, majd odament ahhoz a kőhöz, amin magához tért, és leült, ügyet se vetve a vízre, mely összegyűlt a tetején lévő mélyedésekben. Köpenye és talárja mágiája megvédte az esőtől és a hidegtől is. – Ugyan, hogyan is gondolhattam, hogy képes leszek velük dolgozni? Hiszen a történelem csak ismételni tudja önmagát. Godrick és Salazar sosem voltak barátok. Riválisok voltak, Salazar pedig azon munkálkodott, hogy az aranyvérűeket elválassza a mugliszületésűektől. Nem érdekelnek! Csináljanak, amit akarnak! Majd csatlakozik hozzájuk az igazi Salazar Slytherin, és akkor minden jó lesz. – Mélyet sóhajtott, és a csöpögő esőt nézte.

– Ne légy már így lelombozva – sziszegte Silzir. – Amúgy meg hogy érted azt, hogy az igazi Salazar Slytherin? Hiszen te vagy az! A goblinok is tudják ezt, és te is. Honnan tudod, hogy nem úgy történt minden, mint most? Godrick szerintem hamarosan észbe kap, ha eddig nem tette. 

– Mondd csak, te mindig ilyen bölcs voltál? – mosolyodott el Salazar, ahogy végigsimította Silzir fejét.

– Megeshet, de ez nem bölcsesség, csupán logikus gondolkodás. Csak azt ne mondd, hogy a kétlábúak képtelenek erre?

– Nem. Az emberek csupán csak irracionálisak. – Sal mélyet sóhajtott. – Azt hiszem, igazad van, Silzir. Én is túlreagáltam a dolgot, de Godrick egyszerűen úgy feldühített! Hogy képzelheti, hogy ismer? Miért fél ennyire a hatalmától? Miért fél mindegyikük a hatalmától? 

– És itt a válasz a kérdésedre, hogy Godrick miért viselkedett úgy, ahogy. Félelemből. A varázslók és boszorkányok félnek a saját hatalmuktól, mert nem értik azt. 

Salazar éppen válaszolni akart, amikor egy hirtelen pukkanással, egy már ismerős alak jelent meg.

– Nahát, fiacskám! – rikkantotta Merlin. – Hát te meg hogy kerültél ide? Úgy emlékszem, hogy elvittelek pár barátomhoz, és te találkoztál is velük. Vagy csak képzelődtem?

– Nem képzelődött, Merlin mester – sóhajtotta Salazar. – De azt hiszem, hibát követett el.

Merlin látta, hogy a fiatal varázsló nagyon el van szontyolodva, úgyhogy odaült mellé a kőre, és átkarolta a vállát.

– Kitalálom – csóválta a fejét Merlin. – Godrick már megint kinyitotta azt a nagy száját, még mielőtt gondolkodott volna.

– Valahogy úgy – bólintott Salazar Sizlir fejét simogatva. – Egyszerűen retteg a saját hatalmától, és a goblinoktól is, akik pedig erős szövetségesek. Lóval akarnak Skóciába menni! Mintha holmi varázstalan bugrisok lennének! És mit vág a fejemhez? Hogy fogalmam sincs, milyen félelemben élni? Ugyan már! –  mágiája csak úgy hullámzott körülötte, az eső cseppjei pedig elpárologtak, amint a közelébe értek.

– Nyugodj meg, fiacskám – veregette vállon Merlin. – Menj csak el Hogsmeade-be, ahogy tervezted. Hidd el, hamarosan Godrick is belátja, hogy nektek, négyötöknek együtt kell maradnotok, és egy olyan menedéket létrehoznotok, ami minden varázserővel megáldott személy otthona lehet. Gyanítom, te is így tervezted, nem?

– Valahogy úgy – bólintott Salazar, immár jóval nyugodtabban, és visszatért Silzir simogatásához. – Igazság szerint, amikor még a háború vége előtt kiderült, hogy tényleg én vagyok Slytherin örököse, és elmentem a Gringottsba, a goblinok úgy fogadtak, mint valami hatalmas urat. Levezettek a legmélyebb tárnáikba, egy olyan széfhez, melyhez évszázadok óta senki sem nyúlt. Ott találtam egy levelet, saját magamnak címezve, saját magamtól. Sok mindenre fény derült, és abból a levélből tanultam meg azt a varázslatot, mellyel végül megszabadítottam a világot a Sötét Úrtól. És ott volt még annyi arany, amit még életemben nem láttam, valamint ez a ládika – húzta elő talárja rejtett zsebéből a már említett tárgyat. – A ládikában pedig a Hogwarts teljes tervrajza, rajta a Titkok Kamrájával, a Szükség Szobájával, a Főnix Tornyával, a Titkok Kertjével és a Tudás Házával. Ezek közül a saját időmben csak a Szükség Szobáját és a Titkok Kamráját láttam, de tudom, hogy a többinek is megvan a maga története. És amikor Ön meggyógyított, én pedig szembe találtam magam a Hogwarts négy alapítója közül hárommal, már tudtam, hogy én leszek a negyedik. Harry Potter tényleg meghalt azon a harcmezőn, csak hogy megszülethessen Salazar Slytherin.

– Az, hogy ezt elmondtad nekem, hatalmas bátorságra utal, fiatal barátom – bólintott Merlin, és tekintetével a messzeségbe révedt. – A sors és Gaia akarta, hogy előző éjjel pont itt legyek, amikor te bepottyantál, és meggyógyítsalak, hogy új külsőt adjak. Te pedig mindent megtettél, amit csak tudtál, hogy a történelem vonalát a helyes irányba tereld. Most már minden a többieken, és főleg Godrickon múlik. Keményfejű az a fiú, de ne hidd, hogy direkt volt ellenséges. Sajnos, a bátorsága és az őszintesége egyszerre áldás és átok is. – Egy kicsit kinyújtózott, majd a felhők által takart égre nézett. – Jobb, ha indulsz, ifjú Salazar. A nap már lassan delelőre hág, és Hogsmeade ugyancsak messze van.

– Annyira nem is – vigyorodott el Salazar. – Csak tudni kell a módját, hogy az ember lerövidítse az útját.

– Ez való igaz – nevetett Merlin. – Ha odaérsz, térj be a Táncos Hippogriff nevű tavernába. A tulajdonos, Mordehai régi jóbarátom. Mondd neki, hogy én küldtelek, és nem kérdez semmit. Kapsz egy szobát, ételt és italt, amíg a többieket várod. Addig pedig, akár felmérheted a terepet is, ahova az iskoládat akarod építtetni.

Salazar köszönetképpen csak bólintott, majd felkelt a kődarabról, és még egyszer jól szemügyre vette a Stonehenge hatalmas körét.

– Ha bármikor úgy érzed, beszélni szeretnél, vagy csak simán a csillagokat nézni, itt mindig szívesen látlak – mondta még Merlin.

– Hálásan köszönöm – hajolt meg Salazar, majd egy halk pukkanással eltűnt.

 

* * *

Egy aprócska faluban, mélyen a skót felföldön csak úgy szakadt az eső, amikor déltájban egy hatalmas dörgés rázta meg a világot, melyet fényesen cikázó villámok kísértek. Aki tehette mind a házában maradt, ám azon kevesek, akik a borzalmas idő dacára az utcán voltak, egy furcsa alakra lettek figyelmesek. A falu északi része felől jött, ahol a Tiltott Rengetegen kívül semmi sem volt, az idegen azonban mégis arról közelített. Fekete nadrágot viselt, furcsa szabású inggel és különös, zöld-ezüst, nyitott talárral, valamint egy fekete, csuklyás köpenyt. Köpenyének csuklyája mélyen a szemébe húzva, csizmája mély nyomot hagyott a sáros utcán.

– Elnézést, asszonyom – szólalt meg halk, sziszegő hangon, amikor egy rohanó boszorkány mellé ért. A nő megtorpant, és félelemmel vegyes kíváncsisággal nézett az őt megszólító férfira. – Meg tudná mondani, hogy merre találom a Táncos Hippogriffet?

A nő hirtelen nem tudta, hogy meg merjen-e szólalni, végül azonban csak az utca végére mutatott, és sietett tovább. Az alak köszönetképpen megbiccentette a fejét az elrohanó nő felé, majd szapora léptekkel megindult a mutatott irányba. Talán ha tíz percig gyalogolhatott a zuhogó esőben, amikor végre az utca végére ért, ahol a többitől távolabb, a széles udvarral határolt fogadóhoz ért. A kapu felett egy cégér hirdette: Táncoló Hippogriff.

Salazar belépett a kapun, végigment a terméskővel kirakott járdán, és végül belépett a fogadóba. Odabent kevesen voltak, csak pár varázsló ült egy-egy pohár ital felett, meg néhány gyermek az egyik sarokban, akik egy tollat próbáltak lebegtetni.

Amint a köpenyes Salazar belépett a tavernába, mindenki felé fordult. Nem sok idegen járt a faluban, és még kevesebb olyan ránézésre is rejtélyes alak, mint aki az ajtóban állt. Sal betette maga után az ajtót, hátradobta a csuklyáját, és megindult a pult felé. A bentlévők kíváncsian néztek rá, de egyikük sem szólalt meg. Csak ültek a helyükön és vártak, a gyerekek pedig nem is törődtek vele.

Salazar elérte a pultot, és várt, amíg a csapos odamegy hozzá.

– Segíthetek valamiben? – kérdezte a nagydarab, bajuszos csapos, amint vizes kezét a kötényébe törölte. – Nem sokan járnak kelnek ilyen ítéletidőben. Legfőképpen csak azok, akik rosszban sántikálnak. Ha uraságod hasonló ügyben jár erre, megkérném, hogy távozzon minél előbb.

Salazar elmosolyodott, fekete-zöld szeme felvillant, villás nyelve pedig a kígyókhoz hasonlóan egy pillanatra kibukkant keskeny ajkai közül, ám mielőtt a csapos bármit is szólt volna erről, megszólalt.

– Megnyugtathatom, nem ily szándékokkal jöttem ide. Merlin mester mondta, hogy itt menedéket lelhetek egy ideig, amíg társaimat várom. Szállásra lenne szükségem, ételre és italra, s szolgálatait bőségesen megfizetem – mondta sziszegő hangján, és három aranyat tett a pultra Mordehai elé. – Ez az előleg, s távozáskor ennek még tízszeresét fizetem önnek.

– Honnan tudjam, hogy tényleg Merlin mester küldött, fiatalúr?

– Gyanítom, nem hoznám fel az ő nevét, ha nem ő küldött volna. Merlin mester hatalma messzi földön híres, s ha az ember józanul gondolkodik, nem emleget olyan hatalmas mágust hiába, mint Lord Merlin.

– Van benne valami – bólintott a csapos, és eltette a három aranyat. – Kérem, kövessen, megmutatom a szobáját, Lord…

– Slytherin. Salazar Slytherin.

– Lord Slytherin. – Mordehainak majd beletört a nyelve a furcsa névbe, amikor kimondta, és intett az utazónak, hogy kövesse. Salazar szó nélkül követte fel, a fogadó hátsó részében lévő lépcsőn. A szobája rögtön a lépcsőfeljáró mellett volt.

– Ez egyike a kevés szobának, amivel a taverna rendelkezik – mondta Mordehai, ahogy kinyitotta az ajtót. – Remélem, megfelel uraságod ízlésének.

– Tökéletesen – bólintott Salazar, és belépett.

A szoba nem volt nagy, a berendezés pedig ugyancsak pórias volt, de volt benne ágy, kandalló tűzifával, egy íróasztal, egy szekrény, egy étkezőasztal meg két szék.

– Hálásan köszönöm – mondta Salazar, és Mordehai tudta, hogy jelenleg nincs szükség a szolgálataira, és távozott.

Salazar levette csuromvizes köpenyét, és az egyik szék támlájára terítette, majd elővette a kis ládikát, és az asztalra tette. Kinyitotta, és az egyik kisebb rekeszből kivett egy halom ruhát, a szekrénybe tette, majd egy rakat könyvet, amik az íróasztalon találtak ideiglenes otthonra. Az ágyhoz ment, és kezének egy intésével az egyszerű alkalmatosságból egy hatalmas, baldachinos ágyat varázsolt, fekete, ezüst és zöld díszítéssel és ágyneművel, majd Silzirt levette a nyakából, és az egyik párnára tette.

– Hé! Mi van? Miért nem hagysz aludni! Itt hideg van! – sziszegte a kígyó.

– Hogy lehet egy kígyó ilyen hisztis? – kérdezett vissza Salazar. – Amúgy meg, gondoltam átöltözöm, ami elég macerás, ha egy kígyó alszik az ember nyakában. Csak bírd ki egy pár percig, utána visszajöhetsz a nyakamba, rendben? 

Silzir bólintott, majd kényelembe helyezte magát a párnán. Salazar rövid úton megszabadult a ruháitól, és egy apró bűbájjal megtisztította a testét, majd egy új szett ruhát kotort elő a szekrényéből. Fekete nadrágot, zöld tunikát és egy kényelmes, zöld-ezüst, nyitott talárt. Visszavette a csizmáját, majd a párnáról visszatette Silzirt a nyakába.

– Így már jobb? – kérdezte a kígyót.

– Sokkal – válaszolt Silzir, majd rövid időn belül újfent elaludt.

Salazar csak a fejét csóválta, majd leült az íróasztalhoz, és a ládikából elővette a Hogwarts tervrajzait, és tanulmányozni kezdte őket.  Alig kezdett neki, amikor kopogtattak az ajtaján.

– Tessék! – szólt ki, de nem kelt fel a székéről.

– Elnézést, uram – hallatszódott odakintről egy gyermek hangja. – De valaki beszélni kívánna Önnel.

– Velem? – kérdezte Salazar, amint felkelt a székről, és kinyitotta az ajtót. Odakint egy gyermek állt, talán tízéves lehetett. Kócos, fekete haja és zöld szeme, hófehér bőre és kerubszerű arca volt, ruhája azonban szakadt, és fekete hajában szalmaszálak voltak, mintha odakint aludt volna az istállóban. Salazar szinte saját magára ismert a gyermekben. Arra a saját magára, aki egy gardróbban nőtt fel a nagynénje „gondoskodása” alatt.

– Igen, uram – mondta a gyerek, de nem nézett az alacsony férfi szemébe, és Salazar már biztos volt benne, hogy a fiú valószínűleg árva lehet, és inasként dolgozik a tavernában. – Kérem, kövessen.

Azzal a gyerek sarkon fordult, és elindult a lépcsőn lefelé. Salazar követte, ám villámgyorsan egy mozdulattal biztonsági erőteret hozott létre a szobájában, nehogy bárki is bemehessen az ő engedélye nélkül.

– Hogy hívnak, kölyök? És hol vannak a szüleid?

– A nevem Dylan, uram – mondta a gyermek. – És nincsenek szüleim. Meghaltak, amikor még kicsi voltam. Mr. Mordehai magához vett, és azóta mindenesként dolgozok. – A fiú hangjában vágyódás és szomorúság volt, ám meglepetés is, hogy egy ilyen látszólag nagyhatalmú és gazdag mágus egyáltalán szóba áll bele.

Salazar a fejét csóválta, és fejébe vette, hogy ha esik, ha fúj, nem hagyja, hogy a gyermek élete végéig cselédként éljen. De most a kíváncsiság hajtotta, hogy vajon ki is keresheti itt. Merlinen és Godrickon kívül senki sem tudta, hogy itt van.

Leért a lépcsőn, és már éppen kérdezni akarta Dylant, hogy mégis ki kereste, amikor meglátta az utolsó embert, akire valaha is számított. Godrick Gryffindor ott állt a fogadóban, egy olyan talárban, ami valószínűleg hatalmas feltűnést keltett a varázstalanok között. A vörös bársonyt arany berakás díszítette, fekete inge pedig a legfinomabb selyemből készült. A másik mágus hosszú haja a már megszokott fonatban omlott a hátára, szeme azonban a megszokott lila helyett visszafogott barnán bámult a nagyvilágba.

Salazar egy pillanatra megtorpant, ám gyorsan összeszedte magát, semleges kifejezést varázsolt az arcára, és megindult Godrick felé.

– Salazar – szólalt meg Godrick, ahogy tekintetük találkozott.

– Godrick – sziszegte Salazar, ám hangjában inkább kíváncsiság, mint düh volt. – Mit keresel te itt? És hol van Rowena és Helga?

– Még a Foltozott Üstben – mondta Godrick, majd mélyet sóhajtott. – Esetleg beszélhetnénk valahol?

Salazar körülnézett a tavernában, és meglátta, hogy mindenki őket bámulja, úgyhogy intett Godricknak, hogy kövesse, majd megindult felfele a lépcsőn. Godrick utána ment, majd együtt léptek be Salazar szobájába.

– Most már egyedül vagyunk – mondta Salazar, és leült az ágyára. – Mit akarsz? Újra kioktatni, hogy nekem milyen könnyű életem volt, amiért ilyen gondolkodás nélkül használom a hatalmamat? Vagy, hogy neked és a többieknek milyen nehéz is a varázstalan emberek elől menekülni? Ha igen, akkor akár távozhatsz is! – Utolsó szavait szinte már érteni sem lehetett, annyira sziszegett.

– Nem, nem ezért jöttem – mondta szokatlan komolysággal és megbánással Godrick. – Azért jöttem, hogy bocsánatot kérjek tőled a viselkedésem miatt. Ne, hallgass meg! – mondta, amikor látta, hogy Salazar közbe akar vágni. – Elismerem, ostoba módon viselkedtem. Anélkül nyitottam ki a számat, hogy végiggondoltam volna, amit mondani akartam. Nem gyanúsítgatni akartalak, egyszerűen azt hiszem, hogy irigy voltam rád.

– Irigy? – vágott a szavába mégiscsak Salazar.

– Igen, irigy. Irigyeltem a hatalmadat és a bátorságodat. A magabiztosságot, amivel használod azt, amid van, és nem próbálsz meg elvegyülni olyan emberek között, akik rettegnek tőled. Hogy büszkén felvállalod azt, hogy más vagy, mint az átlagemberek. Sajnos, az irigység beszélt belőlem. A féltékenység, hogy minden, amiért eddig Helgával és Rowenával dolgoztunk semmibe veszik a te megjelenéseddel. Hogy el akarsz minket vinni egy olyan helyre, ahol távol vagyunk mindenkitől, hogy ott hozzunk létre egy iskolát a hozzánk hasonlóknak. Nem akarom szaporítani a szót, Salazar. Tisztellek, és barátomnak tekintelek. Kérlek, bocsáss meg, amiért oly bántóan szóltam hozzád. – Lehajtotta a fejét, és várt.

Salazar percekig csak pislogni tudott. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy Godrick bevallja, hogy féltékenységében vágott oly sok mindent a fejéhez. Hogy félelemből.

Mélyet sóhajtott, és felkelt az ágyról, majd odalépett a vörös talárba öltözött Godrickhoz.

– Ugye tudod, hogy egy ostoba majom vagy? – kérdezte, és egyik kezével felemelte Godrick állát. A két varázsló hosszú percekig nézett egymásra, végül Salazar törte meg a csendet.

– Kérlek, ne haragudj rám. Nem úgy gondoltam, amit mondtam.

– Tudom. A félelem beszélt belőled. A félelem, hogy ha a varázslók és boszorkányok nem alkalmazkodnak a varázstalan emberekhez, akkor az egész társadalmunk veszélybe kerül. – Megölelte a vörös-aranyba öltözött, immár újra lila szemű férfit. – De neked is be kell látnod, hogy nem bújhatunk el közöttük. Az egyetlen módja, ha elrejtjük magunkat, amit köztük nem tehetünk meg. Nézd csak meg a Diagon Allyt. Egy árva varázstalan ember sem lép be oda. És miért? Mert a goblinok mágiája körbeöleli az egészet. Godrick, megvan a módja, hogy félelem nélkül éljük az életünket, de ahhoz össze kell fognunk. Érted?

– Azt hiszem, igen – bólintott Godrick, majd hirtelen rádöbbent, hogy gyakorlatilag hosszú percek óta egymást ölelik, és gyorsan kibújt Salazar öleléséből. Salazar is észbe kapott, amikor Godrick elengedte, és mindketten vörös arccal néztek egymásra.

– Már csak egy kérdésem lenne – mondta Salazar.

– Mégpedig?

– Hogy kerültél te ide? Úgy értem…

– Amikor visszamentem a Foltozott Üstbe, Rowena és Helga nekem estek, amiért te nem voltál velem, és amikor elmondtam, hogy mi is történt, gyakorlatilag kiátkoztak a világból. Ezután megjelent Merlin mester, és ő is jól megmosta a fejemet, majd idehozott, hogy béküljek ki veled, mielőtt a világ sorsa megváltozik, bármit jelentsen is ez.

– Úgy látszik, az öreg nem bírja ki, hogy ne szóljon bele a dolgunkba – sóhajtott Salazar. – De ha már itt vagy, akkor mutatok valamit.

Ezzel az íróasztalhoz lépett, és megmutatta a tervrajzokat Godricknak.

– De hisz ez… - esett le Godrick álla.

– A leendő iskola, amiről mindhárman álmodoztok. A Hogwarts. Egy hatalmas kastély, mely varázslók és boszorkányok menedéke lesz az elkövetkezendő évszázadokban. Egy olyan hely, ahol a gyermekek megtanulhatják, hogyan is bánjanak a hatalmukkal, hogyan készítsenek bájitalokat, hogyan védjék meg magukat, hogyan bánjanak a mágikus és egyéb növényekkel. Egy iskola, mely egyszerre lesz menedék, és egy hely, ahol tanulhatnak. Egy igazi szakiskola!

Godrick néma csendben állt, s lila szemében könnyek csillogtak, amikor végigfuttatta tekintetét a terveken, és szinte látta maga előtt, ahogy gyerekek rohangálnak a hatalmas kastély folyosóin, ahol ő és társai tanítanak, nevelnek és tanácsot adnak. Ez a rajz, gyakorlatilag egy új világ reményét hordozta számára.

– Ez hihetetlen – mondta elfúló hangon Godrick, majd megfordult, megölelte Salazart, majd mielőtt még mindketten végiggondolhatták volna a dolgot, Godrick lehajtotta a fejét, és mélyen, szenvedélyesen megcsókolta a jóval alacsonyabb Salazart. Salazar először meglepődött, aztán, amikor érezte, hogy Godrick visszahúzódik, nyelvével befurakodott a fonott hajú férfi szájába, és teljes mértékben kihasználta villás testrészét. Mágiájuk mindeközben pedig szorosan összefonódott.

Hosszú percekig csókolták egymást, majd végül, a levegőhiány miatt elváltak, ám még mindig egymást ölelték. Levegőért kapkodva még hosszú percekig bámultak egymás szemébe.

– Godrick? – kérdezte suttogva Salazar.

– Sajnálom, nem bírtam magam visszafogni – sóhajtotta Godrick.

– Semmi baj – suttogta Salazar. – Nem ellenkeztem.

– Mi lesz most? – kérdezte Godrick.

– Nem tudom – sóhajtotta Salazar, de még mindig Godrickot ölelte, a fejét a magasabb férfi vállára hajtotta. – De bármi is történjen, együtt csináljuk, rendben?

– Rendben – bólintott Godrick, és Salazar fejére hajtotta a sajátját.


	6. Chapter 6

**5\. Fejezet**

 

Kettejük idilljét halk kopogás zavarta meg, és a két varázsló úgy ugrott el egymástól, mintha villám csapott volna beléjük.

– Ki az? – kiáltott ki Salazar, és hangjában hallatszódott, hogy nem örül a zavarásnak.

– Dylan vagyok, uram – jött a gyermek félős hangja. – Két hölgy keresi Önt! – mondta, és Salazar szinte látta maga előtt, ahogy a fiú az ajtónál áll lehajtott fejjel, testsúlyát egyik lábáról a másikra helyezve.

– Máris megyünk – sóhajtotta a kígyó-szemű varázsló, és az ajtóhoz lépett, Godrick pedig utána. Kinyitotta az ajtót, majd mindketten a folyosóra léptek.

– Miféle hölgyek, Dylan? – kérdezte Salazar, és a fiú vállára tette a kezét.

– Két úri hölgy – mondta a gyermek összerezzenve, amikor Salazar kezét a vállán érezte. – Az egyikük fekete hajú, a másiknak pedig szőke, göndör haja van.

– Rowena és Helga – mondta Godrick.

– Ki más? – kacsintott rá Salazar. – Biztos kíváncsiak rá, hogy megöltelek-e, vagy sem – nevetett, majd a fiúra nézett. – Dylan, azt szeretném, ha bemennél a szobába, és ott maradnál. Ne nyúlj semmihez, ami az asztalon van, de nyugodtan helyezd magad kényelembe.

– Miért, uram? – kérdezte a fiú.

– Mert nem akarom, hogy cselédként nőj fel – mondta Salazar. – Ha szeretnéd, magamhoz veszlek, és fiamként nevellek – leguggolt a fiúhoz, hogy tekintetük egy szintben legyen. – Szeretnéd?

Dylan válaszolni sem tudott, torka összeszorult, arcán pedig könnyek futottak végig. Salazar megölelte a fiút, majd levette a talárját, és belebugyolálta a gyereket, majd óvatosan levette Silzirt a nyakából, és Dylanébe helyezte.

– Ő itt Silzir, a barátom. Vigyázz rá, amíg vissza nem jövök. – Azzal betessékelte a fiút a szobába, és becsukta az ajtót, majd megindult a lépcső felé Godrickkal a sarkában.

– Mi volt ez az egész? – kérdezte a fonott hajú férfi.

– Majd elmondom, ha lesz rá időm – felelte Salazar, ahogy elindult lefelé a lépcsőn.

Odalent meglehetősen furcsa látvány fogadta a két varázslót. A fogadó vendégei, még a gyermekek is leesett állal bámulták a két nőt, akik mindketten a Salazaréhoz és Godrickéhoz hasonló talárokat viseltek, és csak úgy áradt belőlük a hatalom, és szépségük csak úgy ragyogott a taverna félhomályában.

– Látom, mindketten életben vagytok – szólalt meg Rowena egy hamiskás mosollyal. – Kár, már kezdtem reménykedni benne, hogy egy kis józan gondolkodást versz Godrickba, Salazar.

– Hát, ha józan gondolkodást nem is vertem bele… - vigyorogta Salazar, és Rowenának és Helgának kellett pár perc, mire rájöttek, mire is gondolt a kígyó-szemű mágus. Csak egy pillantást vetettek Godrick vörös arcára, és a két varázsló felduzzadt ajkaira, és leesett nekik, hogy mire is utalt Salazar. Rowena nevetésben tört ki, Helga pedig úgy pirult, mintha rajtakapott volna egy szerelmespárt.

– Jó nektek – mondta végül Helga, Rowena azonban csak bólintani tudott, annyira rázta a nevetés.

– Elnézést hölgyeim – szólalt meg a fogadós. – Megtudhatnám érkezésük célját? Nem megszokott, hogy két hölgy egyedül utazik. – Utolsó mondata különös reakciót váltott ki a négy barátból. Helga lesütött szemmel állt, Rowenán pedig látszott, hogy alig bírja ki anélkül, hogy visszaszóljon, Godrick szeme pedig lilán villant. Ám mielőtt még bármelyikük is szólhatott volna, Salazar megelőzte őket.

– És miért ne utazhatna két nő egyedül? – kérdezte a fogadóst jéghideg, sziszegő hangon. – Nekik is pontosan ugyanannyi joguk van akkor és oda menni, amikor csak akarnak, mint a férfiaknak. Vagy talán errefelé nem nézik jó szemmel, ha a nők függetlenek?

Mordehai láthatóan elfehéredett. Egyáltalán nem számított ilyen reakcióra a vagyonos, nagyhatalmú varázslótól.

– U-u-uram – kezdte hebegve Mordehai. – Nem akartam én semmi rosszat, de ebben az időben jobb, ha mindenki vigyáz magára. A varázstalan emberek mindenhol ott vannak, és ha ők meglátnak két úri hölgyet, akik kíséret nélkül, egyedül utaznak, rögtön megtámadják és megkínozzák őket. Sok hasonlót hallani az ország minden tájáról.

– Akkor sem szeretem, ha így beszélnek a barátaimmal, Mr. Mordehai – sziszegte Salazar. – Úgyhogy, értékelném, ha többet nem említene hasonlókat. Ez a két hölgy – mutatott Rowenára és Helgára –, hatalmas erő tulajdonosa, és képesek megvédeni magukat, ha a helyzet úgy hozza.

– Igenis, Lord S-s-slytherin – dadogta a fogadós. Látszott, hogy rettenetesen megijedt az alacsony férfitól.

– Akkor ezt lezártuk – bólintott Salazar. – Megtenné, hogy szobát nyittat a barátaimnak? Az enyém mellett tökéletes lesz – mondta, majd amikor a fogadós bólintott, még hozzátette. – És szeretném, ha elbocsátaná Dylant a szolgálatából – tette hozzá ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

– Tessék? – nézett nagyot mind a fogadós, mind pedig Salazar három barátja. – De hisz azt a fiút én nevelem, már ki tudja, hány éve! A segítsége elengedhetetlen itt!

– Azt hiszem, rosszul fogalmaztam – sóhajtott Salazar. – Azt akarom, hogy Dylant szabadítsa fel! Az a fiú már éppen eleget robotolt itt éhbérért, és még csak gyermek! Ha egyedül képtelen ellátni a fogadó körüli munkákat, akkor fogadjon fel egy felnőttet, ne egy gyerekkel dolgoztasson! Dylan a mai naptól fogva az én FIAM – nyomatékosított Salazar. – És mint olyan, elvárom a legnagyobb tiszteletet feléje. Világosan fogalmaztam? – A mágus szeme megvillant, és Mordehai gyorsan meggondolta, hogy szólni akar-e. Végül csak bólintani tudott. Salazar pedig, mint aki jól végezte dolgát, elindult felfelé a lépcsőn, és intett barátainak, hogy kövessék, majd a válla fölött még hátraszólt. – Az ebédet egy óra múlva kérnénk, és addigra szeretném, ha még három szobát nyittatna a barátaimnak. – Majd visszafordult, és felment a lépcsőn, Godrick, Rowena és Helga pedig szó nélkül követték, magukra hagyva a döbbent fogadóst.

Felértek Salazar szobájába, és a kígyó-szemű mágus betessékelte őket. Dylan az ágyon feküdt, bebugyolálva Salazar talárjába, Silzir pedig a fiú mellkasán kuporodott össze. Salazar elmosolyodott, és a semmiből egy takarót varázsolt elő, majd betakarta a láthatóan kimerült gyermeket.

– Szóval megtartjuk? – nyitotta ki egyik szemét Silzir, és kérdőn nézett gazdájára.

– Igen, meg – válaszolta Salazar mosolyogva. – Vigyáznál rá addig, amíg a többiekkel megbeszélünk ezt-azt? 

Silzir válaszképpen csak bólintott, majd visszabújt a fiúhoz.

Salazar elmosolyodott, és egy halványan fénylő erőteret hozott létre a fiú körül, majd a többiekhez fordult.

– Örülök, hogy végül mind idetaláltatok. – Mosolya még mindig a helyén volt, szeme pedig csak úgy ragyogott.

– Hát, persze! – csattant fel Helga, aztán hirtelen a szája elé kapta a kezét, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy egy alvó gyerek is van a szobában.

– Nyugi, nem fogod felébreszteni – mondta Salazar. – Az a halvány erőtér egy amolyan buborék. Én hallom, hogyha Dylan rosszat álmodik, vagy felébred, de ő nem hall semmit, ami megzavarná az álmát. – Végigfutatta a tekintetét a két nőn. – Örülök, hogy ti is itt vagytok.

– Mi is – mosolyodott el Helga, és egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve megölelte Salazart, majd félre ugrott, és átadta a helyét Rowenának, aki megpuszilta Salazar arcát.

– Amikor Godrick nélküled jött vissza, már tudtuk, hogy megint kinyitotta a száját, úgyhogy kikérdeztük, és amikor végre kinyögte, hogy mit is mondott neked… - kezdte Rowena.

– Fogalmazzunk úgy, egy darabig nem kell odamennünk – fejezte be Helga egy mosollyal. – Na, viszont, most, hogy újra együtt vagyunk, miért is jöttünk ide?

Salazar elnevette magát, és fejét csóválva az íróasztalhoz vezette három barátját, majd az asztalon heverő tervrajzokra mutatott.

– Mi ez? – kérdezte egyszerre a két nő.

– A leendő iskolátok – mosolyodott el Salazar. – Vagy iskolánk, ha úgy tetszik. Elég nagy, akár ezer diáknak is, különféle tantermekkel, laborokkal, könyvtárral, és persze, egy-két titokkal.

A négy mágus körbeállta a tervrajzokat, és elismerően bólintottak.

– Honnan vannak ezek a tervek? – kérdezte Rowena, amikor szeme megakadt az egyik tornyon, ami a Tudás Házaként jelent meg. – És ez mi? – mutatott a toronyra.

– Az örökségem – felelte Salzar, majd a mutatott pontra nézett. Persze, ő látta azt, hogy mi van ott, de tudta jól, hogy a többiek nem. Mindenki csak azt a titkos helyet láthatta, ami majd az övé lesz. – Mire gondolsz? Nincs ott semmi.

– De igenis, hogy van! – erősködött Rowena.

– Hát, Rowena, drágám, nem tudom, hogy te mit látsz ott, de ezt nézd meg! – mutatott Helga az épület falain kívül elhelyezkedő területre.

– Mit nézzek rajta? Nincs ott semmi! – válaszolt Rowena. – Ugyan már, tán vakok vagytok?

Salazar a szája elé emelte a kezét, de még így is hallották, hogy nevet, úgyhogy egyöntetűen gyilkos pillantást vetettek rá. A kígyó-szemű varázsló védekezően emelte fel mindkét kezét, mutatva, hogy nem akar harcolni.

– Amit éppen láttok, vagy nem láttok, az a tervek különlegessége. Egy-egy hely mindegyikünknek, ami mások szeme elől rejtve van. Rowena egy tornyot lát, Helga valamit, ami a falakon kívül van. Én egy titkos kamrát látok az iskola épülete alatt…

– Én pedig egy másik tornyot – mondta halkan Godrick, majd kérdőn nézett Salazarra. – Ezek szerint a tervek értelmesek?

– A tervekről nem tudok mit mondani, hiszen csak egyszerű tervek. Az biztos, hogy mágiával vannak átitatva, de hogy értelmesek legyenek, azt nem hinném. De, ha az épületet egy olyan helyre építjük, ahol a mágia szabadon áramlik és összpontosul, akkor az épület maga is egy hatalmas mágikus tárgy lesz.

– És hol van ilyen hely? – kérdezte Rowena egy pár perc múlva, amikor sikerült megemésztenie a hallottakat.

– Alig félórányira ide – felelte Salazar. – A falu északi határától, persze. Az egyik oldalról a Tiltott Rengetegnek nevezett erdőség védi, a másikról egy hatalmas tó. Távol van a civilizációtól, ugyanakkor éppen elég közel a Hogsmeade-hez.

– Szeretnénk látni azt a helyet! – kiáltotta Rowena és Helga egyszerre, Godrick csak bólogatott.

– Mit szólnátok, ha holnap megmutatnám? Utána pedig szólhatunk a goblinoknak, hogy kezdhetik az építkezést!

– Miért éppen a goblinoknak? – kérdezte Helga, aki, mint a legtöbb varázsló és boszorkány, nem bízott bennük.

– A goblinok köztudottan hatalmas varázserővel megáldott lények. Olyan erőtereket képesek létrehozni, ami a varázstalan embereket eltéríti, így azok nem találhatják meg azokat a helyeket, amiket goblin-mágia véd. A Diagon Ally is pont ezért marad láthatatlan számukra, mert ott van a Gringotts, és így nem csak az épületet védik, hanem az egész városrészt. Ha az ember logikusan gondolkodik, akkor az ő segítségüket kéri. A másik pedig, hogy ha mi négyen fognánk csak neki, akkor életünk végéig építkezhetnénk, és semmi eredménye nem lenne.

– Ha így nézzük, akkor tényleg logikus – bólintott Rowena. – És bár sokan nem bíznak a goblinokban, van abban valami, amit mondasz, Salazar. Úgyhogy, én veled vagyok.

– Kösz, Rowena – hajtott fejet Salazar, majd kérdőn nézett a többiekre is.

– Én benne vagyok – vont vállat Godrick. – Már találkoztam a goblin-királlyal, és azt leszámítva, hogy a frászt hozta rám, valahogy mégis megbízom benne, hogy már ismerem.

– Ha ti benne vagytok, akkor nekem sincs választásom – sóhajtott Helga. – A cél érdekében bármit – mosolyodott el. – Már alig várom a holnapot!

Mindannyian bólintottak, aztán pár perccel később kopogtattak az ajtón. Mr. Mordehai volt az, és közölte, hogy a szobák készen állnak, és ha a kedves vendégek étkezni óhajtanak, akkor az ebéd is tálalva van odalent. A négy mágus megköszönte a segítségét, és lementek enni. Dylan még mindig aludt, és Salazar úgy látta, hogy még jó pár órát aludni is fog, úgyhogy megmondta Silzirnek, hogy vigyázzon rá, és követte társait.

Az ebédet jóízűen fogyasztották, közben pedig a leendő iskoláról beszélgettek. Salazar egy darabig odafigyelt társaira, ám figyelme hamar lankadni kezdett, amikor már vagy ötödjére ismételték el, hogy milyen jó is lesz. A sarokban a gyerekek még mindig ott ültek, a toll pedig még mindig nem mozdult meg. A kígyó-szemű mágus felkelt, és a gyerekekhez lépett. Nem szólt semmit, csak nézte, hogy mit csinálnak, majd megcsóválta a fejét.

– Ha így hadonásztok, sosem fogjátok lebegtetni azt a tollat – jegyezte meg a már megszokott sziszegéssel. A gyerekek felkapták a fejüket, és ijedten néztek rá.

– Miért nem? – kérdezte végül a kis csapat egyetlen lány tagja, és kérdését a többiek rosszalló pillantással értékelték. Salazar pedig sejtette, hogy azért, mert lány, és amúgy sem kellene itt lennie.

– Azért, mert így az erőtök nem tud koncentrálódni. A mágiátok csak szökik, de nincs értelme, mert nem fókuszáljátok. Két aprócska mozdulat az egész, na, és persze, egy varázsige. A verbális mágiához szükség van a varázsigére, azért, mert akkor az agyatok arra az utasításra összpontosul, nem pedig minden másra – magyarázta Salazar. – Elkérhetném az egyiktek pálcáját?

– Miért? Önnek tán nincs? – kérdezte az egyik fiú, ám mielőtt még Salazar válaszolhatott volna, a lány odaadta neki a pálcáját.

– Nekem már nincs szükségem a pálca által adott mankóra – mondta Salazar, miután megköszönte a pálcát. – Bár ez a pálca nem kompatibilis velem, azért talán erre még futja – motyogta az orra alatt, amit csak a lány hallott meg, ő pedig kuncogni kezdett.

– Ahhoz, hogy a toll repüljön, a megfelelő mozdulatsorra van szükség – mondta, és bemutatta. – Először is egy suhintás, majd egy pöccintés, mintha egy lepkéhez akarnátok hozzáérni. Huss és pöcc! – Egy párszor megmutatta a mozdulatot, a gyerekek pedig utánozták. A lány, akinek a pálcája még mindig Salazarnál volt, a kezével követte. – Jó, és most a varázsige. _Vingarium Leviosa_! – Azzal a toll felemelkedett az asztalról, és táncolni kezdett a levegőben.

A gyerekek elámulva nézték, majd amikor a toll újra az asztalhoz ért, Salazar visszaadta a lánynak a pálcát.

– Figyeljetek a helyes kiejtésre. Minden verbális mágiánál fontos, hogy a varázsigék szavait tisztán és érthetően mondjátok ki. Próbáljátok!

A gyerekek bólintottak, majd elkezdték gyakorolni a mozdulatsort és a varázsigét. Salazar még egy pár percig velük volt, és kijavította a mozdulataikat és a kiejtésüket, és hamarosan már mindegyik gyereknek sikerült reptetni a tollat.

Salazar bólintott egyet, majd visszatért a társaihoz, akik mosolyogva néztek rá.

– Mi van? – húzta fel egyik szemöldökét, villás nyelve pedig kibukkant ajkai közül.

– Semmi – válaszolta Rowena mosolyogva.

– Jól bánsz a gyerekekkel – tette hozzá Helga.

– Ezért van az a gyerek a szobádban? – kérdezte Godrick, mire Salazar felsóhajtott.

– Dylan saját magamra emlékeztet. És van benne valami, ami miatt úgy érzem, hogy sajátomként kell felnevelnem és tanítanom. Hogy miért, ne kérdezzétek, de szerintem egy nap még nagy dolgokat fog véghezvinni.

– Ahogy gondolod – vont vállat Godrick, de a szemében látszott, hogy nagyon nem örül a gyerek jelenlétének, és inkább saját magának tartaná meg Salazart.

– Godrick, ne rendezz féltékenységi jelenetet! – vágta nyakon Godrickot Rowena. – Egy gyerek még nem a világ vége!

– Szerintem édes! – nevetett Helga. – Mind a gyerek, mind pedig Godrick reakciója!

– Helga, inkább fogd be! – sóhajtott Rowena. – Godrick, te pedig mássz ki az egérlyukból! Attól még, hogy Salazar magához vesz egy gyereket, még nem jelenti azt, hogy téged dob!

Godrick, persze, erre semmit sem tudott válaszolni, úgyhogy elvörösödve bámult maga elé. Salazar megcsóválta a fejét, majd átölelte a jóval magasabb férfi vállát.

– Ugye nem vagy féltékeny egy gyerekre? – kérdezte halkan sziszegve, Godrick pedig teljesen elvörösödött, légzése pedig felgyorsult a sziszegés hallatára, és Salazar elvigyorodott. – Helgának igaza van, tényleg édes. De ugyanakkor alaptalan is. Egy gyerek nem befolyásolja, hogy szeretnélek jobban megismerni – suttogta, majd megpuszilta Godrick arcát, és visszaült a helyére.

Ebéd után a négy barát elvált egymástól. Ki-ki a saját szobájába ment, miután megbeszélték, hogy a vacsoránál találkoznak. Salazar belépett a saját szobájába, s tekintete rögtön megakadt az ágyon fekvő gyereken. Elmosolyodott, és leült a gyerek mellé, majd megszüntette a mágikus buborékot, és várt. Dylan hamarosan felébredt, és hirtelen azt sem tudta, hogy hol van, vagy, hogy mi történt vele. De megérezte a nyakában a kígyót, és amikor felnézett, meglátta a kígyó-szemű mágust.

– Ezek szerint nem álom volt? – kérdezte a nagyhatalmú mágust, és Salazar rögtön tudta, hogy mire is gondol.

– Nem. Nem álmodtál. Mr. Mordehai immár nem a gazdád, s nem kell reggeltől estig dolgoznod neki, vagy az istállóban aludni – nyugtatta meg a gyereket, de nem ért hozzá. Tudta, hogy az még korai.

– Akkor mi lesz velem? – kérdezte Dylan, és szinte tudat alatt simogatta meg Silzirt. – Nem akarok az utcára kerülni – suttogta lesütött szemmel.

– Nem fogsz – nyugtatta tovább Salazar, de Silzir valahogy sokkal jobb munkát végzett ezen a téren. – Ha akarod, magamhoz veszlek, és sajátomként nevellek. De ha meg akarod tartani a szüleid nevét, azt is megteheted.

Dylen egy pár pillanatig gondolkodott, majd smaragd tekintetét a nagyhatalmú mágus szemébe fúrta. Salazar érezte, hogy a fiú elméje csatlakozik az övéhez. _A fiú természetes legilimentor! –_ villant át az agyán, de hagyta, hogy a fiú saját maga győződjön meg az igazáról, bár múltjának titkait nem engedte a felszínre.

Hosszú percekig ültek csendben, végül Dylan pislogott egyet.

– Igazat mond… – sóhajtotta végül.

– Kétségeid voltak efelől? – kérdezett vissza Salazar egy halvány mosollyal.

– A legtöbben csak mondanak valamit, de nem úgy gondolják – vont vállat a fiú. – De az Ön tekintetében csak igazságot láttam.

– Nem a tekintetemben, az elmémben – javította ki Salazar.

– Hogy?

– Amit az előbb csináltál, azt Legilimenciának hívják, vagy más néven gondolatolvasásnak. Csak nagyon kevés, és nagyhatalmú mágus képes erre, de te, természetes adottságokkal rendelkezel. Én magam is hosszú évek alatt tanultam csak meg, hogyan rejtsem el az elmémet a hozzád hasonlóktól, de te, Dylan, ezt ösztönből tudod.

– Bo-bo-bocsánat – hebegte a fiú, és önkéntelenül is összerezzent, mintha arra várna, hogy Salazar megüti.

– Ne kérj bocsánatot azért, amit nem tudsz irányítani – tette Dylan vállára a kezét Salazar. – Ha akarod, segíthetek neked kordában tartani ezt az adottságot.

– Rendben – bólintott a fiú, majd újra felemelte a tekintetét, ám ezúttal nem próbált meg behatolni Salazar elméjébe. – És szeretném, ha végre lenne valaki, akit apámnak szólíthatok – mosolyodott el végre.

Salazar csak bólintani tudott, majd összeborzolta a fiú amúgy is kócos haját.

– Ha eljön az ideje, és még mindig komolyan gondolod a dolgot, akkor elvégezhetjük a rituálét is. De addig fiatalúr, ideje megfürödnöd, és aludnod.

– De még csak délután van – nyafogta Dylan, és életében először úgy érezte, hogy nem kell félnie attól, hogy megfenyítik.

– Lehet, de holnap hosszú napunk lesz – válaszolta mosolyogva Salazar. – Indíts a fürdőbe!

– De ennek a szobának nincs is fürdője!

– Eddig nem is volt, de én képtelen vagyok egy napnál többet fürdés nélkül kibírni, úgyhogy, egy kis mágiával csináltam magamnak egyet. Az ajtó ott van a szekrény mellett. A fürdőben van egy kád. Van benne víz, és csak hozzá kell érned, hogy felmelegedjen. Menni fog?

– Igen!

– Akkor sipirc! És Silzirt ne ejtsd bele a vízbe, szerintem nem tetszene neki.

– Rendben! – nevette Dylan, és berohant a fürdőbe, majd pillanatokon belül már csak pancsolás hangja hallatszódott.

A fiú mintegy fél órát töltött a fürdőben, és mialatt odabent volt, Salazar a ládikájából előkotort pár ruhát, amit lekicsinyített a fiú méretére, majd leült az asztalhoz, és előhúzott egy könyvet. Békésen olvasgatott, amikor ismerős mágia jelenlétét érezte. Felnézett, és szembe találta magát Merlinnel.

– Miben segíthetek, mester? – kérdezte Salazar felhúzott szemöldökkel.

– Ó, igazából semmiben, csak gondoltam beugrom, megnézem, hogy állnak a dolgok. Godrick bocsánatot kért? – Szeme izgatottan csillogott.

– Mintha nem tudná – vont vállat Salazar, és mélyet sóhajtott. – Igazából köszönettel tartozom magának. Immár minden a tervek szerint halad. És ha minden igaz, hamarosan elkezdhetjük építeni az iskolát. Már csak az a kérdés, hogy fogjuk a tanulókat is megkeresni és idecsábítani.

– Nos, ebben talán segíthetek – mondta az öreg, és elkezdett a talárja zsebeiben kotorászni. – Ejnye, no, hát hova a búsba tehettem? – motyogott magában, miközben egyre több és több apró csecsebecsét pakolt ki Salazar asztalára. Még egy mumifikálódott patkány is volt nála.

Salazar elhűlt tekintettel bámulta Merlint, aki végül megunta a keresgélést, csettintett az ujjával, és egy kódexméretű, rongyos könyv jelent meg a kezében.

– Ez itt a Lelkek Könyve – jelentette ki, amikor az asztalra rakta. – Az első varázslók megjelenése óta hordozza magában minden mágikus személy nevét, és hogy hol találhatók meg. Senki sem tudja, hogy valójában honnan került ebbe a világba, de tény, hogy még sosem tévedett. Még te is benne vagy, fiatal barátom! És még mielőtt megkérdeznéd, hogy hogyan is lehetséges ez, a válaszom, nem tudom. De benne vagy, és kész. Na, mármost, ez a segítségetekre lesz majd, ha az iskolátok végre megnyitja a kapuit. Viszont a leendő tanulók értesítésének kitalálása már rátok marad.

Salazar felnyitotta a könyvet, és végigfutott a neveken. Benne volt Merlin, Morgan la Fey, Godrick, Rowena, Helga, Dylan, és még saját magát is megtalálta.

– Köszönöm, Merlin mester! – hajtott fejet köszönetképpen. – Hogyan hálálhatom ezt meg?

– Ó, ugyan már! Nem kell hálálkodni, csak teremtsetek egy megfelelő iskolát a leendő varázslóknak és boszorkányoknak, és tanítsátok őket. És ha esetleg szükség lenne rám is, mint tanár, nos, a Stonehenge-ben mindig megtalálhatsz! És most, ha megbocsátasz, engem várnak a csillagok! – Azzal úgy ahogy jött, el is tűnt, és otthagyott minden csecsebecsét, amit a zsebeiből kirakott.

Salazar a fejét csóválta, majd egy intéssel eltüntette a döglött patkányt, a többi holmit pedig – amelyek közt voltak ékszerek, papírok, fiolák, drágakövek, és minden más apróság – a ládikája egyik rekeszébe pakolta, kivéve egy kígyókkal díszített ezüstgyűrűt, amit gondolkodás nélkül húzott az ujjára.

Dylan hamarosan kijött a fürdőből, Salazar pedig segített neki felöltözni, majd megetette, és lefektette a fiút, akit szinte azonnal elnyomott az álom, és aznap már fel sem ébredt.

A négy jóbarát együtt vacsorázott, majd Helga és Rowena gyorsan elbúcsúzott, és nyugovóra tért, magára hagyva a két férfit az üres tavernában.

– Szerinted, miért csinálják ezt? – kérdezte Godrick, ahogy a két nő felment a lépcsőn.

– Hogy kettesben hagyjanak minket – válaszolta Salazar, és belekortyolt az előtte lévő borba. – Te is tudod, hogy beszélnünk kell.

– Igen – sóhajtotta Godrick, majd társa szemébe nézett. – Ami korábban történt…

– Hiba volt? – hunyta le a szemét Salazar, és felkészült a legrosszabbra.

– Minden volt, csak hiba nem – nyúlt át az asztalon Godrick, és megfogta Salazar kezét, aki a váratlan érintéstől felkapta a fejét, tekintetét pedig mélyen Godrcikéba fúrta. – Sal, nem tudom, hogy mikor történt, hiszen még csak alig egy napja ismerjük egymást, de úgy érzem, vonzódom hozzád. Van benned valami, ami megfogott, és rabul ejtett. És ahogy a mágiád már rögtön az első érintéskor megérintette az enyémet…egyszerűen varázslatos volt. Mintha…

– Mintha egy azon lélek két fele volnánk? – kérdezett vissza Sal, de már tudta a választ, és amikor végiggondolta, hogy mit is mondott, megcsóválta a fejét. – Csak én tudtam ilyen helyzetben ilyen borzasztóan nyálas dolgot mondani.

– Ugyan már! – nevetett halkan a fonott hajú mágus. – Én is ugyanarra gondoltam, és ki is mondtam volna, ha nem előzöl meg.

– Godrick, bevallom őszintén, én is vonzódom hozzád, hogy miért azt nem tudom, de úgy érzem, valami összeköt minket. De…

– De úgy érzed, túl gyorsan haladunk – bólintott Godrick. Mert bár a varázslók csekély társadalmában az azonos neműek kapcsolata nem tiltott dolog, a varázstalanok Istenkáromlásnak nézik.

– Nem erről van szó – csóválta a fejét Salazar. – Volt már más férfival kapcsolatom, Godrick, és igen, nagyon szerettem őt. De a halál elragadta… - sóhajtott mélyet.

– A mestered volt az, igaz? - kérdezett vissza Godrick.

– Igen – bólintott Salazar. – Nagyon szerettem őt, és nagyon hiányzik. De feléd is érzek valamit, egyszerűen még túl közeli a gyász, és úgy érzem, hogy…

– Hogy megcsalod őt velem.

– Igen. Severus évekig a mesterem volt. A tanárom, a barátom, és alig pár napja még a szeretőm. – Salazar szeméből csak úgy sütött a szomorúság, arca elkomorodott, s csillogó könnyek futottak le az arcán. – A karjaimban halt meg, azért, hogy engem védjen! – Az utolsó mondatot már csak suttogni tudta, könnyei némán hullottak az asztalra.

Godrick nem tudta, mit tegyen, de hallgatott az ösztöneire. Felkelt, majd megkerülte az asztalt, és leült Salazar mellé, majd átkarolta a gyászoló férfit.

– Severus? – kérdezte végül Godrick, amikor Salazar végre lenyugodott.

– Igen. Az ő emlékére vettem fel az ő nevét második nevemnek, hogy mindig emlékezzek rá – mondta végül. – Godrick, én tényleg kedvellek, de Severus még mindig itt él az emlékeimben, és…

– Türelmes leszek – ígérte Godrick, és gyengéden magához ölelte a kígyó-szemű mágust, aki csak bólintani tudott, majd mindketten felkeltek, és a szobáikba mentek pihenni.

Salazar mélyet sóhajtva lépett be ideiglenes lakhelyére. Dylen az ágyban aludt, belecsavarva magát Salazar egyik talárjába, Silzir pedig még mindig a fiú nyakában volt, és látszólag édesdeden aludt. A kígyó-szemű mágus egy apró mágiával egy másik ágyat varázsolt magának, ugyanolyat, mint a másik, majd bevette magát a fürdőbe. Fürdés után előhalászott egy fekete talárt, majd abba bugyolálva magát lefeküdt aludni, és álmát kivételesen nem zavarta semmilyen rémálom.

 

* * *

 

Másnapra a vihar elvonult, s a tájat a nap gyenge sugarai vonták védőszárnyaik alá. Hogsmeade álmosan terült el Skócia egy eldugott szegletében, az emberek pedig épp csak ébredezni kezdtek.

A Táncoló Hippogriff felső szintjének, egyik szobájának két lakója még békésen aludt, amikor mindketten halk sziszegésre ébredtek fel.

– Ébresztő hétalvók! Hasatokra süt a nap! – hallatszódott Silzir hangja a szoba csöndjében.

Egy pillanatig senki sem mozdult, majd az egyik ágyban alvó, fekete hajú alak felült, és gyilkos pillantást vetett a másik ágyon fekvő fiú mellkasán heverésző kígyóra.

– Mit akarsz ilyen korán reggel? – kérdezte Salazar suttogva. Nem akarta felébreszteni a kígyó által elfoglalt ágy másik lakóját, a mélyen alvó Dylant.

– Korán reggel? – vitatkozott a kígyó. – Hiszen a nap már réges-régen felkelt! 

– Mi van ilyen korán? – kérdezte a másik ágyban fekvő Dylan is, és észre sem vette, hogy a kígyók nyelvén szólalt meg.

– Te is beszélsz? – nézett nagyot Silzir, már ha a kígyók képesek a csodálkozásra.

– Már hogyne beszélnék? – méltatlankodott Dylan. – Ez az első, amit az ember megtanul, sokan még a járás előtt!

A fiú felült az ágyban, és egyik öklével próbálta kidörgölni az álmot a szeméből, miközben gyilkos pillantást vetett az ölébe pottyanó kígyóra.

– Dylan – kezdte Salazar. – Ugye, tudod, hogy nem angolul beszélsz most, hanem a Parceltongue-ot használod? 

– A mit?

– Parceltongue a kígyók nyelve, és csak nagyon kevés varázsló vagy boszorkány beszéli.

– Tényleg? – nézett nagyot a fiú, és az álom végleg kirepült a szeméből.

– Úgy látszik, jobban hasonlítunk egymásra, mint azt legelőször hittem – jegyezte meg Salazar, és felkelt az ágyból. A fürdőbe botorkált, és egy kis hideg vízzel megmosta az arcát, majd visszatért a hálóba, és a szekrényéből előhalászta az aznapra szánt ruháját. A hosszú, nyitott talár helyett azonban egy térdig érő változatot vett elő, tekintve, hogy az előző nap esője alaposan feláztatta a földet, és semmi kedve nem volt nyakig sárosan végigcaplatni a Hogwarts leendő helyéig és vissza.

Egy pillantást vetett a fiúra, majd a ládikájából egy újabb szett ruhát vett elő, és a fiúnak adta.

– Ezt vedd fel – utasította a gyereket. – Ha felöltöztél, majd megpróbáljuk rendbe hozni a hajadat is. Ami nincs kizárva, hogy lehetetlen vállalkozás lesz, hacsak nem növeszted meg te is – mosolyogta.

Dylan egy pár pillanatig kérdőn nézett a ruhákra, majd vállat vont, és a nadrágot meg az inget könnyedén magára öltötte, és a csizmát is gond nélkül felvette, bár igencsak furcsán érezte magát benne, de a térdig érő talárral egyáltalán nem boldogult. Salazar elmosolyodott, amikor meglátta a fiú kínlódását a ruhadarabbal, aztán odament hozzá, és segített neki helyesen felvenni.

– Még sosem hordtál ilyet, igazam van? – kérdezte mintegy mellékesen.

A fiú csak a fejét csóválta, majd hagyta, hogy a kígyó-szemű mágus egy fésűvel rendbe hozza a haját, ami mint ténylegesen kiderült, lehetetlen volt. A fiú minden egyes tincse önálló életet élt.

Salazar ezután magára kanyarította köpenyét, a csuklyát pedig mélyen a szemébe húzta, majd Dylannek is adott egy ugyanolyan köpenyt, és mindketten lementek reggelizni.

Odalent már ment a sürgés-forgás. Mr. Mordehai, mivel segítsége immár nem volt, mindent maga intézett, úgyhogy a túlsúlyos fogadós végre fogyókúrázni kezdett. A vendégek ettek-ittak, már a korai órákban is.

Godrick, Rowena és Helga már lent ültek, mindannyian az utazáshoz megfelelő öltözékben. A két nő rövidebb ruhában, Godrick pedig Salazarhoz hasonlóan térdig érő talárban, nadrágban és köpenyben ült az asztalnál. Salazar és Dylan csatlakoztak hozzájuk, Mordehai pedig már hozta is nekik az ennivalót, hiszen nem akarta megváratni a nagyhatalmú mágust.

– Csakhogy végre felébredtetek! – rikkantotta Godrick, villájával pedig Salazar felé bökött, aki újfent vele szemben foglalt helyet. – Már azt hittem, nekem kell felmennem felébreszteni titeket!

– Nincs akkora szerencséd! – vigyorodott el Salazar, Dylan pedig jót nevetett pártfogóján és annak társán. – Amúgy meg még korán van, tegnap pedig hosszú volt a nap, úgyhogy teljes mértékben megérdemeljük a pihenést – tette hozzá sziszegve, Godrick pedig fülig elvörösödött. Salazar már tudta, hogy Godrickot nehéz helyzetbe hozhatja, ha amúgy is sziszegős beszédére még jobban rájátszik.

Mindannyian nekiláttak az evésnek, majd miután végeztek, együtt indultak el a kisváros északi része felé, egyenesen a Tiltott Rengetegnek. Salazar és Dylan egymás mellett mentek, Godrick pedig alig féllépésnyire mögöttük, míg Helga és Rowena jóval lemaradva, fejüket jobbra-balra kapkodva az ismeretlen vadonban.

– Mi ez a hely? – kérdezte nagy sokára Rowena, amikor már vagy harmadjára akadt bele a ruhája egy látszólag ártalmatlan ágba.

– Tiltott Rengeteg néven ismerik az itteniek, és ha őszinték akarunk lenni, nem ok nélkül – mondta Salazar, és megfogta a mellette lépkedő fiú kezét. Silzir még mindig Dylan nyakában pihent, néhanapján sziszegett egyet-kettőt, de mind Salazar, mind pedig Dylan jól tudta, hogy csak panaszkodik. – Különféle mágikus élőlények lakják. Kentaúrok, Thesztrálok, Hippogriffek, és még ki tudja mik élnek itt.

– És te behoztál minket IDE? – nyomatékosított Godrick.

– Csak azt ne mondd, hogy félsz! – vágott vissza Salazar. – Hát, hol van a híres Gryffindor bátorság? – viccelődött, és Godrick inkább szóra sem méltatta, mert tudta jól, ebből a gödörből már nem mászik ki egy hamar.

 

* * *

_– Azt akarod mondani, hogy gyakorlatilag neked köszönhetjük, hogy a Hogwarts egyáltalán megépült? – nézett hüledezve Bill._

_– Valahogy úgy – bólintott Salazar, és felkelt a kanapéról, már amikor Godrick végül elengedte, a nyakában lévő kígyó pedig hálásan sziszegett valamit, majd újra elaludt. – Amikor Severus a végső csatára készített fel, egy nap levelet kaptam a Gringottsból. A saját kézírásom volt, de valami nagyon ősi pergamenen. Azt írtam magamnak, hogy ideje megnézni a széfet, amit Salazar Slytherin nyittatott. Ott megtaláltam a Hogwarts eredeti terveit, és még sok minden mást. A Hogwarts építéséről és az Alapítókról gyakorlatilag nem maradt fenn írásos emlék, egyszer csak megjelentek, megépítettek egy iskolát, és a többi már történelem. Mit gondolsz, Bill, miért nem volt a portrénk olyan helyen, ahol bárki láthatja?_

_– Azért, mert különben sosem épült volna meg az iskola – sóhajtott Minerva a kezét tördelve. – És mi történt azután? – kérdezte a félbehagyott emlékre utalva._

_– Dylan, Silzir és én rettenetesen élveztük a kirándulást, a többiek már nem annyira – mondta mosolyogva, villás nyelve pedig ki-kibukkant keskeny ajkai közül._

_– Az nem kifejezés – borzongott meg Rowena. – Még mindig kiráz a hideg, ha arra a sétára gondolok._

_– Igen, a séta tényleg borzasztó volt – helyeselt Helga is. – De amikor végre megérkeztünk…az szavakkal kifejezhetetlen._

* * *

 

Hosszú ideig mentek az erdőn keresztül, és Godrick, Rowena és Helga már-már azt hitték, hogy sosem érnek ki a sötét fák közül. Mind a hárman hangosan panaszkodtak. Godrick azért, mert elege volt az egészből. Rowena azért, mert a ruhája minden ágon fennakadt, mintha a fák direkt akarnák megállítani. Helga pedig azért, mert már a séta elején elcsúszott a sáros földön, és a ruhája csupa víz és sár lett, és abban kellett végiggyalogolnia az erdőn. Salazarnak már kezdett nagyon elege lenni társai panaszkodásaiból, de tudta, a cél már nincs messze. És igaza is lett, hiszen a fák lassan ritkulni kezdtek, és végre az öt varázsló kilépett a napra.

Salazar mélyet sóhajtott a friss levegőből, és szemét egyenesen arra a helyre fókuszálta, ahol, ha minden sikerül, hamarosan már a Hogwarts fog állni. A többiek döbbenten néztek körbe. A hely, ahova érkeztek csak úgy zengett a környéket körbeölelő és átitató mágiától. Zöld fűvel borított domb, fényes tükrű tó és a védelmező erdő.

– Ez hihetetlen! – sóhajtotta Rowena, amikor végre szóhoz jutott az ámulattól. – Szinte érzem a mágiát a bőrömön – mondta, majd kinyújtotta a kezét, mintha megérintené a mágiát.

– Varázsos, igaz-e – hallatszódott egy hang mögülük, mire mind a négyen sarkon fordultak, támadástól tartva. De a támadás elmaradt, hiszen nem más állt mellettük, mint Merlin maga.

– Merlin mester! – kiáltották, Dylan pedig csak nézett, hiszen egyáltalán nem értette a dolgot.

– Nos, épp ideje volt már, hogy ideérjetek – jegyezte meg Merlin, és elindult a tó felé. – Azt hittem, hogy már sosem jöttök!

– Nos, tegnap elég rossz idő volt ahhoz, hogy nekivágjunk – jegyezte meg Salazar, és követte az öreget, majd ahogy mellé ért, szabadjára engedte minden mágiáját, ami sokszínű fényként tört ki belőle, és olvadt bele a környező tájba. Salazar mélyet sóhajtott, és rámosolygott az öregre. – Erre már szükségem volt.

– Azt meghiszem, fiatal barátom – veregette meg Sal vállát Merlin, majd a másik három varázslóra és Dylanre nézett. – Na, ne álldogáljatok ott! Gyertek ide, és engedjétek szabadon a mágiátokat! Higgyétek el, sokkal könnyebbnek fogjátok érezni magatokat utána.

Dylan szó nélkül elindult Salazar felé, a többiek pedig egy vállrándítással követték, és ugyanúgy szabadjára engedték a varázserejüket, mint ahogy Salazar is tette, majd mind fellélegeztek.

A föld csak úgy pulzált körülöttük, Merlin pedig elmosolyodott.

– Gratulálok, Gaia úrnő elfogadja a felajánlásaitokat, és méltónak tart arra, hogy a ti gondjaitokra bízza ezt a helyet. Most már elkezdhettek építkezni! – Azzal az öreg, mintha ott sem lett volna, eltűnt.

– Mi volt ez az egész? – rázta meg a fejét Godrick.

– A vén bolond gyakorlatilag tőrbe csalt minket – sóhajtotta Salazar.

– Ezt hogy érted? – kérdezte gyanakvóan Rowena. – Merlin mester sosem tenne ilyet.

– Higgy, amit akarsz, Rowena, de az öreg igenis csőbe húzott minket – felelte Salazar.

– Miért mondod ezt, Salazar? – kérdezte Helga.

– Nos, azzal, hogy a mágiánkat szabadon eresztettük, a terület mágiája egybefonódott vele… Ahogy Merlin mondta, Gaia úrnő elfogadta az felajánlásunkat. Gyakorlatilag ez a terület immár a miénk, hogy azt tegyünk vele, amit csak akarunk.

– Akkor a kastély a tervrajzokon… - kezdte Helga.

– Pontosan itt fog állni – bólintott Salazar. – Úgyhogy, azt hiszem, ideje újfent ellátogatni a goblinokhoz. Velem tart valaki? – kérdezte a többiekre nézve. A másik három mágus egymásra nézett, majd bólintott, és Dylan is csatlakozott hozzájuk.

– Azt hiszem, mindannyiunk nevében mondhatom, hogy mind együtt megyünk – jegyezte meg Godrick, és megfogta Salazar bal kezét, Dylan pedig a jobbot. A két nő Salazar vállára tette a kezét, majd mindannyian becsukták a szemüket, tudván, hogy mi következik majd.

Salazar egy pillanatra Dylanre nézett.

– Csukd be a szemed, és bármi történjen, ne engedd el a kezem, rendben?

– Igen! – bólintott a fiú, és becsukta a szemét, de még a lélegzetét is visszatartotta. Hirtelen úgy érezte, mintha egy egérlyukba rántanák be, majd néhány szívdobbanásnyi idő múlva az egész érzés megszűnt.

– Most már kinyithatod a szemed – szólt halkan Salazar, a fiú pedig kiengedte tüdejéből a megrekedt levegőt, majd engedelmeskedett, de a lélegzete újra elállt, amikor meglátta az előttük tornyosuló hatalmas, hófehér épületet.

– Hol vagyunk? – kérdezte Dylan, és kérdőn nézett nevelőjére.

– Ez itt a Gringotts, a goblinok bankja, ami nagyon remélem, hogy hamarosan a varázslók bankja is lesz.

– Ne álmodozz – jegyezte meg Godrick, akit még mindig a hideg rázott ki, amikor a goblinokról volt szó.

– Fogd be! – vágta nyakon Salazar Godrickot, és megindult felfelé a lépcsőkön, a többiek pedig, kis teketóriázással bár, de követték őt.

* * *

_– Ami odabent történt, az lényegében érdektelen – mondta Salazar, és kinyújtózott, majd kezének egy intésével egy tálcát varázsolt a kis asztalkára, és leemelt róla egy csésze gőzölgő, fekete kávét, majd mélyen belekortyolt._

_– Harry… vagy Salazar – kezdte Bill – Már meg sem lepődöm azon, hogy a halál rád nincsen semmilyen hatással – csóválta meg a fejét. – De hogy érted azt, hogy a Gringottsban történtek érdektelenek? Úgy értem, a goblinok igencsak szűkszavúak, ha az Alapítókról kérdezzük őket. Ezzel új utat adnál a történészeknek._

_Salazar ismét leült, és csak a fejét csóválta. Már éppen válaszolt volna, amikor az egyik felső szobából egy fiatal szellem lebbent elő, és körberepülte a termet, majd az egyik sarokban állapodott meg._

_– Dylan, gyere le onnan, de rögtön! – mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Salazar, a fiatal szellem pedig lelebegett a plafonról, és egy pár pillanat múlva már ő is ugyanolyan hús-vér embernek tűnt, mint a többiek._

_– Ugyan már, Apa! – nyavalyogta a fiú. – Miért rontod el a szórakozásomat?_

_– Azért, mert hisztizel! – vágta rá Godrick. – Nem tanultad még meg, hogy ne ellenkezz apáddal?_

_– Mintha te nem ellenkeznél folyamatosan – vágott vissza Dylan._

_Salazar, Helga és Rowena csak a fejüket csóválták, ahogy Dylan és Godrick folytatták a vitájukat, majd Salazar visszafordult Minervához és Billhez._

_– Mint már mondtam, a Gringottsban nem történt említésre méltó, mindössze annyi, hogy megbeszéltük a kastély építését, és elintéztük az anyagiakat. Merlin, persze nem bírta ki, és megjelent abban a pillanatban, hogy a goblinok nekiláttak a munkának, és egy csillogó, emberfej nagyságú drágakövet helyezett el a leendő kastély alapjának kellős közepén. Mint mondta, minden helynek szüksége van egy szívre, úgyhogy hozott egyet nekünk. A goblinok villámgyorsan dolgoztak, és alig néhány hónap múlva a kastély már készen állt arra, hogy a diákok is megérkezzenek. Na, persze, ahogy mi azt elképzeltük. Az iskola megépítése szinte a legkönnyebb volt a későbbi dolgokhoz képest…_

_– A legendás viták egyike? – kérdezte Minverva. – Köztudott, legalábbis mindeddig azt hittük, hogy a két Alapító, Salazar és Godrick folyamatosan vitatkoztak, és Salazar csak az Aranyvérűeknek akarta megengedni, hogy az iskolába járjanak. De…_

_– De, amit a történelemkönyvek írnak erről, az csupán mese. Persze, akkoriban nem volt még olyan pontos dokumentálás, mint manapság, úgyhogy a vita híre szájról szájra terjedt, és persze, egyre inkább sötét dolgokat mondott rólam. Hogy őszinte legyek, elég apró dolgokon kaptunk össze…_


	7. Chapter 7

**6\. Fejezet**

Nagyjából három hónap telt el azóta, hogy a négy, immár Alapító belépett a Gringottsba, és személyesen kérték Lord Stonecrusher segítségét az iskola megépítésében. A goblin-király örömmel küldte embereit a megadott helyre, és az építkezés kezdetét vette. A goblinok szóról szóra követték a Gringottsban elhelyezett tervrajzok minden utasítását. Megépültek a tornyok, a várárok, a pincék, és persze a különféle titkos helyek is. A goblinok hihetetlen sebességgel dolgoztak. Egyik nap még csak az alap volt meg, egy héten belül már a falak is álltak, majd pár hét múlva már a tornyok is. A leghosszabb időbe a titkos helyek megalkotása került, valamint a kastélyt és a területet körülvevő mágikus erőterek létrehozása, majd végül három hónap múltán az utolsó goblin is elhagyta a területet, és a vadiúj, óriási kastély csak úgy ragyogott a kora tavaszi napsütésben.

Salazar békésen szunyókált Hogwarts legmélyebb pontján elhelyezett hálószobájában, a hatalmas, baldachinos ágyban, Silzir ott hevert a mellkasán, és mindketten mozdulatlanul aludtak. Egyszerre az ajtó nyikordulását lehetett hallani, majd puha léptek hangja törte meg a csendet. Aztán a lépések egyre szaporábban jöttek, és egy apró alak ugrott az ágyra egy hatalmas csatakiáltással, pontosan az alvó mágus mellkasára érkezve, épp csak elvétve az ártatlan kígyót.

– Jó reggelt! – rikkantotta Dylan nevetve, amikor Salazar hirtelen felült az ágyban, és gyilkos tekintetet vetett a fiúra.

– Fogadni mernék, hogy Godrick vett rá arra, hogy rám ugorj, igazam van? – kérdezte félálomban, szavai a szokásosnál sziszegősebbre sikeredtek, tekintve, hogy még alig volt ébren.

– Ugyan már, apa! – mondta Dylan. – Ha hagynánk, egész nap ki se dugnád az orrod innen!

Salazar már szólni akart, amikor valami szöget ütött a fejébe.

– Hogy szólítottál? – kérdezte meglepve, immár teljesen ébren.

– Ööö…apának? – kérdezett vissza Dylan, hiszen saját magát is meglepte azzal, hogy apjának szólította a kígyó-szemű mágust.

– Ezek szerint apádnak tekintesz? – kérdezte Salazar.

– Valahogy úgy – vakarta a fiú a tarkóját. – Úgy értem, amióta megjelentél, csak jó dolgok történtek velem. Úgy érzem, hogy tartozom valahova, úgyhogy… - vállat vont, Salazar elmosolyodott, és kitárta a karjait, Dylan pedig szó nélkül megölelte pártfogóját. Hosszú percekig ültek az ágyon egymást ölelve, majd végül elváltak. Salazar mosolyogva nézett a fiúra, Dylan pedig visszamosolygott rá, majd a kígyó-szemű mágus gyengéden eltolta magától a fiút.

– Menj csak fel, nemsokára én is megyek – mondta végül, Dylan pedig bólintott, és vidáman kiszökdécselt a szobából.

Salazar csak a fejét csóválta, amikor a fiú kiviharzott, majd felkelt, és felöltözött. Nem igazán volt kedve elhagyni a kellemesen sötét pincét, meg persze a Kamra, és annak egyelőre még apró lakója inkább vonzotta, mint a többiek, és a folyamatos viták, amik, ahogy egyre közelebb és közelebb kerültek ahhoz, hogy igazi iskolává váljanak, egyre gyakoribbak lettek. Salazar egyszer már megosztotta a többiekkel a véleményét, amikor azon tanakodtak, hogy hogyan is értesítsék ki a leendő tanulókat. Rowena azt mondta, hogy sima levéllel, aztán persze Salazar felvilágosította, hogy olyan időket élnek, ahol még a varázshasználók sem biztos, hogy tudnak olvasni és írni, úgyhogy végül úgy döntöttek, hogy egyelőre maradnak a személyes megkeresésnél, ami magában vonzotta a tényt, hogy Salazarnak mindenkivel meg kellett tanítani a hoppanálás művészetét. Godrick hamar belejött a dologba, miután Sal felvilágosította, hogyha nem figyel oda, akár szét is szakíthatja magát…

A kígyó-szemű mágus elhagyta a szobáját, csuklyáját mélyen a szemébe húzta, és felment a Nagyterembe, ahol a többiek már várták. Helga és Rowena egy ódon könyvet bújt, Godrick láthatóan halálra unta magát, Dylan pedig heves vitában volt a nyakában heverésző Silzirrel.

– Jó reggelt, napfény! – rikkantotta Godrick, amikor meglátta Salazart a terem ajtajában.

– Hogy akadna a torkodon a jókedved! – morogta az orra alatt Salazar, majd belépett a terembe, odasétált Godrickhoz, elkapta a férfi fonatát, hátrahúzta a fejét, és mélyen megcsókolta. Godrick persze annyira meglepődött, hogy szóhoz sem jutott, csak tátogott, mint egy partra vetett hal.

Az elmúlt hónapokban a kapcsolatuk viharos volt, de ugyanakkor egyre közelebb kerültek egymáshoz. Bár Salazar még mindig teljes szívéből szerette egykori kedvesét, lassan kezdett megnyílni Godrick előtt, aki sokszor kérdezte a fekete hajú mágust előző kedveséről, hogy így is próbálja segíteni abban, hogy Salazar végre elengedje Severust. Godrickban néha fellángolt a féltékenység a halott férfi felé, ám tudta jól, hogy Salazar addig nem lehet az övé, amíg a kígyó-szemű mágus el nem engedi Severus emlékét.

– Na, szóval – kezdte Salazar, miután elengedte Godrick haját, és leült mellé az egyik székre, és nekilátott az előtte termett reggelinek. – Mi is volt olyan fontos, hogy felrángattatok ide?

– Nos – kezdte Rowena –, az elmúlt pár hónapban, amíg a kastély épült, egy csomó leendő diákot kerestünk fel, akik közül nagyjából mindannyian azt mondták, hogy szívesen tanulnák ki, hogyan irányítsák a hatalmukat. Ám egy kérdésükre még nem tudjuk a választ, hogy mit fogunk nekik tanítani.

– Szerintem a legfontosabb, hogy megtanuljanak írni és olvasni – kezdte Salazar. – Anélkül aligha boldogulnának a világban. Szerintem minimum ketté kéne választani a leendő tanulókat. Az egyik részük az írástudatlanok, a másik pedig a már műveltek. Az utóbbi kategóriába főleg az aranyvérűek tartoznak, és velük kevesebb gond is lenne, hiszen már ismerik a világunkat. Őket már rögtön az elején elkezdhetjük a bonyolultabb dolgokra is tanítani. A másik részüknél pedig mindent az alapoknál kellene kezdeni. Tanulhatnak egyszerűbb mágiákat, de a legfontosabb, hogy írni és olvasni tudjanak.

– Na, álljunk csak meg egy szóra! – csattant fel Godrick. – Azt hittem, mindenkit tanítunk majd, aki rászorul, de te azt mondod, hogy csak azokkal foglalkozzunk, akik olyan családból származnak, amelyek megtanították őket írni és olvasni? Ez nem kirekesztő egy kicsit?

– Egyáltalán nem, hogyha azt nézzük, hogy mi is történhet akkor, ha egy írástudatlan varázsló vagy boszorkány kezébe egy másik mágus varázskönyve kerül. – Nézett a fonott hajú mágus szemébe Salazar, kígyószerű szeme pedig csak úgy villogott. – Godrick, el tudod képzelni, akkor mi történne? Elég egyetlen egy rosszul kiejtett szó vagy szótag, de néha már egy hang is elég, és olyan pusztítást idézhetnek meg, ami akár az egész világot eltörölheti!

– Godrick, Salazarnak igaza van – mondta halkabban Helga. – Tényleg így kell néznünk a dolgot. Ez az első. Csak aztán az a kérdés, hogy a szegényebb emberek mennyire engedhetik meg maguknak, hogy egy olyan iskolába járassák a gyerekeiket, ahol nem tanulják meg, hogy például hogyan és mikor kell elvetni a gabonát, vagy hogyan kell a gyapjúból pamutot csinálni.

– Ez elég nehéz kérdés – bólintott Rowena. – A legtöbben nem engedik majd a gyerekeiket tanulni, ha az a betevőjük rovására megy. Annyi pénzünk meg nincs, hogy fizessünk minden egyes gyerek családjának.

Helga és Godrick bólintottak, Salazar viszont csak horkantott egyet.

– Nektek lehet, hogy nincs, nekem viszont van bőven. Az, hogy minden itt tanuló gyermek után fizessek a családjuknak, meg sem karcolja azt a vagyont, amim van – vállat vont. – Ez nem téma. Viszont más: azt tudom, hogy én mit fogok tanítani a leendő tanulóimnak, de ti mit fogtok? – tette fel a kérdést őszinte érdeklődéssel. – És ha már itt tartunk… szerintem túl sok egyszerre tanítani a teljes tanulósereget. Kisebb egységekre kell bontani őket, mivel kevesen vagyunk, és nem tudunk egyszerre nagy mennyiségű diákkal megfelelően foglalkozni. Én amondó vagyok, hogy válasszuk négyfelé a diákokat. Mind a négyünk magához vesz valamennyi tanulót, akikre vigyáz, és akihez fordulhatnak, ha valamit nem értenek, vagy ha valami bajuk van.

– Ez az osszuk szét a tanulókat ötlet nekem is tetszik – jegyezte meg Helga. – És az már biztos, hogy én a lányoknak különféle háztartási bűbájokat fogok tanítani. Tudniuk kell, hogyan lehet könnyedén takarítani, vagy ételt főzni, és egyáltalán hogyan kell vezetni a háztartást.

Salazar erre felkapta a fejét, de egyelőre még nem szólt semmit. Már sejtette, hogy mi lesz a vége ennek a beszélgetésnek, és nagyon nem várta már a végét.

– Én a lányoknak megtanítom, hogyan lehet egyszerűen megjavítani a szakadt ruhákat, hogyan kell énekelni, és a hangunkkal elcsábítani a férjünket, és hogyan kell megfelelően nevelni a gyermekeket.

– Én pedig a fiúknak udvari etikettet tanítok majd, meg párbajozást, és hogy hogyan védjék meg a hölgyeket, ha azok bajba kerülnek – ránézett Salazarra. – És te, Sal? Te, mit fogsz tanítani a fiúknak?

– Miért kellene csak a fiúkat tanítanom? – kérdezte felhúzott szemöldökkel.

– Ugyan már, Sal! Hisz mindenki tudja, hogy a fiúk jelentik a jövőt. A lányok szépek, és lehetnek okosak is, de az ő dolguk mégis csak a háztartás vezetése és a gyerekek nevelése. A fiúk lesznek a nagyhatalmú urak, vagy a hatalmas hősök!

– És ezért kéne nekem csak a fiúkkal törődnöm? – csattant fel Sal, akinek már kezdett elege lenni a középkor felfogásából. Éppen idejét érezte a változtatásnak.

– Ez a hagyomány – mondta halkan Helga, Rowena pedig bólintott.

– Hagyomány? – kerekedtek el Salazar szemei. – Én azt hittem, ti már régen felülemelkedtetek ezen! Rowena, te és Helga tesztek-vesztek a világban, utazgattok és gyakorlatilag azt tesztek, amit akartok. Mindketten hatalmas erejű boszorkányok vagytok!

– És pont ez a baj! – kiáltotta Rowena. – Túl nagy a hatalmunk, a férfiak pedig félnek tőlünk! Szégyent hoztunk a családjainkra, amiért nem tudtak minket férjhez adni, mert a szüleink választottjai rettegtek tőlünk!

– Akkor sincs jogotok megfosztani a lányokat attól, hogy egy szabad világban éljenek! – sziszegte Salazar. – A lányok legalább olyan okosak és ügyesek, mint a fiúk! Én már csak tudom! Az egyik legjobb barátom egy lány volt, aki sokkal okosabb és ügyesebb volt nálam! Mindent tudott, és ha nem ölték volna meg akkor, amikor a mesteremet is, akkor lehet, hogy rövid időn belül vezető pozícióba kerülhetett volna! Én a lányokat ugyanolyan fontosnak tartom, mint a fiúkat! Megtanítom őket bájitalokat készíteni, segítek nekik, hogy megvédhessék magukat az ártó átkoktól és bűbájoktól! Megtanítom nekik, hogy változtassanak át tárgyakat vagy állatokat, netán saját magukat is!

– A világ nem így működik, Salazar! – vágott közbe Godrick. – Nem minden úgy van, ahogy te elképzeled! Nem lehet egyik napról a másikra átalakítani azt, ami már évszázadok óta az emberekben van! Egyszerűen lehetetlen!

– Semmi sem lehetetlen, ha az ember úgy akarja! – sziszegte Salazar. – Mi lenne, ha végre kihúznátok a fejeteket a homokból?! A varázslók és boszorkányok mások, mint a varázstalan emberek! Nekünk hatalmunk van, hogy irányítsuk a természetet! Akkor miért ne lehetnénk erősebbek, mint a varázstalanok? Csak azért, mert félünk megváltoztatni a jelent? Ugyan már! – Rowenához fordult. – Rowena, te félelmetesen jól értesz a bűbájokhoz és a rúnákhoz. Láttam, amikor a kastély épült, hogy még a goblinok is hozzád mentek segítségért. És te, Helga – nézett a göndör hajú nőre –, az összes mágikus állat jön, ha hívod őket, a növények pedig szinte beszélnek hozzád! Godrick, te pedig bátor vagy, és láttalak harcolni és párbajozni. Miért nem ezt a tudást adjátok tovább a leendő tanulóitoknak? Miért olyan dolgokra akarjátok őket tanítani, amiket a szüleik már réges-régen megtanítottak nekik? És miért tesztek különbséget lányok és fiúk között? Mindannyian emberek vagyunk! Mágikus hatalommal megáldottak, de mégis csak emberek! – felkelt az asztaltól, és kifelé indult a teremből, Dylan szorosan a sarkában. Az ajtóban megállt, és a válla fölött visszanézett. – Gondolkodjatok el azon, amit mondtam az imént. A világunkat megváltoztathatjuk, csak akarnunk kell. Ahogy egy bölcs mondta a távoli keleten: a legkisebb kavics is lavinát indíthat el. – Azzal sarkon fordult, és otthagyta a másik három Alapítót, és fogadott fiának kíséretében a Titkok Kamrájának rejtett bejáratához ment.

– Apa – szólalt meg halkan Dylan. – Mi volt ez az egész? – kérdezte a fiú, mert bár jelen volt, zsenge kora miatt nem értette a vita lényegét.

– A többiek félnek az újtól, Dylan – sóhajtotta Salazar, és belépett a Kamrába vezető titkos alagútba. – Rettegnek a hatalmuktól, és ezt a rettegést a leendő tanulóikba is bele akarják plántálni. Félnek megváltoztatni a világ rendjét. Egészen eddig egy iskolát akartak, ahol biztonságban segíthetnek a mágikus gyerekeken, és most, hogy ez az iskola megvan, elbátortalanodtak. Rowena, aki mindeddig a tudásra szomjazott, most abba a szerepbe akar belekerülni, amiben az anyja is lehetett. Helga szintén. Godrick pedig úgy látszik, átvette a családfő szerepét. Most, hogy biztonságban vannak, úgy érzik, nem feszegethetik a határokat, mert rájuk vigyáz Hogwarts, de a tanulóikra, akik majd itt tanulnak hamarosan, már nem fog. Amint kikerülnek innen, hatalmas veszélyben lesznek. És bevallom, van is benne valami, de akkor is irracionális a gondolkodásuk. Azzal, hogy a goblinok megépítették ezt a helyet, a bujkáló varázslók már más szemmel néznek rájuk. Kezdenek megbízni bennük, és szövetségeket kötnek. A varázslók és boszorkányok végre kezdenek elválni a varázstalanoktól, és saját társadalmat hoznak létre. És ennek az új társadalomnak az alapjait csakis azok adhatják meg, akik teljesen kiismerik saját hatalmukat, és olyan varázserő áll rendelkezésükre, amiről korábban csak a mesékben hallhattak. Érted?

– Igen – bólintott Dylan. – Akkor, mit csinálunk, amíg a többiek megbeszélik a dolgokat?

– Nos, fiatalúr, mit szólnál, ha elmennénk Merlinhez a Stonehenge-be? Meg szeretném kérni egy szívességre.

– Milyen szívességre?

– Szeretném, ha elvégezne egy vérségi rituálét.

– Az mi? – kérdezte Dylan.

– A vérségi rituálé olyan ősi mágia, ami összeköti az embereket. Dylan, te nem vagy a biológiai fiam, így ha én meghalok, a vagyonom nem lehet a tiéd, de a nevemet sem adhatom neked. A vérségi rituáléval azonban, ha egy erős mágus végzi el, ez a szakadék áthidalható. Gyakorlatilag a rituálé alatt a saját véremmé fogadlak.

– Tehát, innentől kezdve nemcsak névleg vagy az apám, hanem vérségileg is?

– Pontosan – kócolta össze a fiú haját Salazar. – Mehetünk?

– Aha! – bólintott a fiú, Salazar pedig megfogta a kezét, engedélyt kért Hogwartstól, hogy áthoppanálhasson a mágikus erőtereken, majd egy halk pukkanással mindketten eltűntek.

Dylan, bár az elmúlt hónapokban már jó párszor volt része a hoppanálásban, még mindig nehezen viselte, és az érkezésnél, ha nem kapaszkodik erősen fogadott apjába, valószínűleg a földön kötött volna ki. A fiú hosszú percekig állt becsukott szemmel, levegő után kapkodva, míg végre sikerült felülkerekednie a szédülésen, és kinyitotta a szemét.

– Utálom ezt – motyogta halkan, mikor végre el merte engedni apja kezét.

– Pedig idővel kénytelen leszel hozzászokni – jegyezte meg Salazar. – A hoppanálás az utazás leggyorsabb formája, bár el kell ismerni, azért kell idő, míg az ember megszokja. Amúgy, hogyha már egyedül is képes vagy rá, akkor már nem ilyen borzasztó.

– Ez nagyon megnyugtató – sziszegte a fiú, majd körülnézett. – Tulajdonképpen, hol vagyunk?

– Ez itt a Stonehenge – jelentette ki Salazar, színpadiasan kitárt karokkal. – Hosszú évszázadokkal ezelőtt építették az ősi druidák. Egykor valamilyen szent hely volt, de senki, még a kor legnagyobb mágusai sem tudják, hogy annak idején mi is volt a pontos funkciója.

– Bár elég sokan találgatják – jött egy hang pontosan mögülük. Dylan ugrott egyet meglepetésében, Salazar azonban csak a fejét csóválta, és teljes nyugodtsággal fordult meg.

– Á, Merlin mester! Már vártam, mikor jelenik meg! Egy kis segítségre lenne szükségünk, ha nem bánná.

Az öreg bólintott egyet, majd kérdőn nézett Salazarra és Dylanre.

– Talán már megint az a tökkelütött Godrick csinált valamit? – kérdezte egy mély sóhajjal.

– Mikor nem? – sóhajtott Salazar is a fejét csóválva. – Kicsit kezd elegem lenni abból, hogy ezek mennyire félnek a saját mágiájuktól! Helga és Rowena háztartási mágiákat akar oktatni a lányoknak, Godrick pedig tökéletesen egyet ért velük, és csak a fiúkkal hajlandó foglalkozni. Jó, azt aláírom, hogy bizonyos mágiákra és képességekre szükség van, de csak azt tanítani? Ez teljesen őrültség!

– És ha jól sejtem, a fejedhez vágta, hogy nem lehet egy nap alatt megváltoztatni a hagyományokat, vagy valami hasonló marhaságot.

– Valahogy úgy – helyeselt Salazar, majd fogadott fia vállára tette a kezét. – De most nem ezért vagyunk itt. Hadd főjenek csak a saját levükben, és gondolkozzanak.

– Akkor, miben lenne szükségetek a segítségemre? – húzta fel egyik szemöldökét Merlin, szeme csak úgy csillogott.

– Dylan szeretne ténylegesen a fiam lenni. És ehhez mind a ketten hajlandóak vagyunk végigcsinálni a vérségi rituálét. Méghozzá úgy, ahogy sok-sok évszázaddal ezelőtt a druidák csinálták.

– Vérségi rituálét? – nézett nagyot Merlin. – Hát, miért is ne? De mindketten meggondoltátok? Úgy értem, innen már nincs visszaút.

Salazar kérdőn nézett Dylanre, hiszen a kérdés főleg a fiúnak szólt, mint az idősebb mágusnak.

– Igen – bólintott Dylan. – Úgy értem, már apámként gondolok rá – mutatott Salazarra. – És szeretném, ha mindenki tudná ezt – mosolyogta.

– Hát, ha ennyire biztos vagy benne, fiatalúr – vont vállat Merlin.

– Igen!

– Akkor gyertek ide – mutatott a kőhöz, melyen a csillagokat szokta nézegetni. – A Stonehenge már alapjában egy rituális kör, a köveken pedig az általános, minden rituáléhoz használt rúna van, úgyhogy innentől kezdve már minden adott. Gyertek!

A gyermek és a kígyó-szemű mágus követték az öreget, aki a kör közepére vezette őket, majd mindkettejüket letérdeltette a csillagvizsgáló-köve két oldalára.

– Mind a ketten ürítsétek ki az elméteket, és hunyjátok be a szemeteket. A bal kezetek legyen kinyújtva, de még ne érintsétek meg egymást – mondta Merlin, a két varázsló pedig úgy tett, ahogy mondta.

Bár Dylan nem igazán tudta, hogy pontosan mi is jön, nyugodtan várt, Salazar azonban az öreg minden apró mozdulatának tudatában volt, még úgy is, hogy meditatív állapotba helyezte magát. Merlin hamarosan kántálni kezdett egy elfeledett nyelven, és Salazar érezte, ahogy a Stonehenge köveiből csak úgy árad felé a mágia, szinte tapinthatóan. Majd Merlin egyre közelebb és közelebb ért, és Salazar számára az idő és tér megszűnt létezni. Érezte, ahogy saját mágiája kinyúlik testéből, és összekapcsolódik a vele szemben lévő fiúéval, majd kettejük varázsereje táncba kezdett, míg végül visszatért tulajdonosukhoz, egy apró szál kivételével, mely összekapcsolta őket. Merlin még közelebb lépett hozzájuk, még mindig kántálva, majd talárjának övéből egy apró aranykést húzott elő, és egy-egy apró vágást ejtett Salazar és Dylan tenyerén, eltette a kést, majd egymásnak szorította a két vérző végtagot. A Stonehenge és a két varázsló mágiája kitört, hófehér energiaoszlopot hozva létre, mely elért egészen a csillagokig. Majd a fény elhalványult, a mágia lassan visszahúzódott a földre, a két varázsló egymásba kulcsolódott kezén lévő vágások pedig meggyógyultak, egy-egy apró, vékony sebhelyet hagyva maguk után.

Salazar és Dylan egyszerre nyitották ki a szemüket, és tekintetük szinte rögtön össze is kapcsolódott. Érezték a köztük kialakult köteléket, és egymásra mosolyogtak.

– Gaia úrnő immár többszörösen megáldott, ifjú barátom – suttogta az öreg mágus, majd a földre rogyott, és mély álomba szenderült. A rituálé kivette minden erejét.

Salazar az öreghez lépett, majd mágiája segítségével védőburkot hozott létre körülötte, és egy takarót varázsolt rá, nehogy megfázzon.

– Apa? – kérdezte Dylan, arcán széles mosollyal. – Mi lesz vele?

– Kipiheni magát, és nem lesz semmi baja – mondta Salazar, majd újdonsült fiához lépett, és szorosan magához ölelte. – Itt maradunk, amíg fel nem ébred, utána pedig visszamegyünk Hogwartsba – jelentette ki, majd leült a csillagvizsgáló-kő mellé, hátát nekivetette, Dylan pedig odaült mellé, és apja mellkasára hajtotta a fejét, majd mind a ketten álomba szenderültek.

 

* * *

Amikor Salazar, nyomában Dylannel elhagyta a Nagytermet, Rowena és Helga egy emberként fordultak Godrickhoz.

– Ez mégis, mire volt jó? – kérdezte Rowena. – Godrick, amit Salazar mondott, az mind igaz!

– De Rowena… - kezdte Godrick, de a fekete hajú nő egy intéssel elhallgattatta a férfit.

– Nincs „de”, Godrick! Igaza volt! Tényleg azért küzdöttünk ennyit, hogy végre megalapítsunk egy iskolát, hogy triviális dolgokra tanítsuk az új nemzedéket?

– Akkor sem változtathatjuk meg a világot ilyen gyorsan! – erősködött a férfi.

– Nem, de elindíthatunk egy olyan nemzedéket, aki már képes nagy dolgokat elérni a hatalmával – szólt halkan Helga, szeme a terem ajtajára szegeződött. – Salazarnak igaza volt. Miért tanítanánk háztartási bűbájokat a lányoknak. Miért nem taníthatnánk meg nekik, hogyan védjék meg magukat, vagy hogyan készítsenek különféle bájitalokat, a különféle átkokról és bűbájokról már nem is beszélve!? Azzal, hogy ezt az iskolát megépítettük, lehetőséget adunk minden mágikus lénynek arra, hogy tanuljon, hogy megismerje a hatalmát. Akkor tanítsunk nekik olyasmit, amit megéri tanulni!

– És a hagyományok? – kérdezett vissza Godrick, még mindig makacsul ragaszkodva saját igazához. – Nem dobhatjuk el azokat a dolgokat, amiket nekünk is megtanítottak a szüleink!

– Senki nem mondta, hogy el kell dobnotok mindazt, amit a szüleitektől tanultatok, vagy, ami az életeteket egészen eddig meghatározta – hallatszódott egy halk, mély férfihang, és a Nagyterem bejáratánál megsűrűsödtek az árnyak, majd lassan alakot öltöttek.

Egy magas, negyven év körüli férfi lépett ki a homályból, fekete nadrágban, csizmában, magas nyakú, ezernyi gombbal összefogott ingben, és denevérszárnyként utána rebbenő, bő talárban. Arca sápadt volt, mint maga a halál, fekete szemében pedig földöntúli szikra égett. Vállig érő, fekete haján megcsillant a terem fáklyáinak fénye, nyakában pedig egy ezüst omega díszelgett.

– Godrick Gryffindor – csóválta a fejét az idegen, ahogy közelebb lépett a három Alapítóhoz, talárja, mintha valami láthatatlan szél mozgatná, csak úgy lebegett mögötte. – Világ életedben fafejű és csökönyös voltál, és persze, sötét, mint az éjszaka. Egyszerűen képtelen vagyok felfogni, hogy Harry mit is eszik rajtad annyira. De hát, ő már nem az enyém, úgyhogy el kell fogadnom azt, akit választott. De ha továbbra is így viszonyulsz hozzá, kénytelen leszek elbeszélgetni vele, hogy komolyan gondolja-e, hogy téged választ társául – mondta a fekete hajú ismeretlen, aki tetőtől talpig végigmérte Godrickot, és csak a fejét csóválta.

Godrick már azon volt, hogy visszavág, amikor végre eljutott a tudatába az, amit a fekete ruhás férfi mondott, és emlékezetében felrémlett egy kép, amit Salazar festett egykori kedveséről: „Severust soha nem nevezném szépnek, vagy akár jóképűnek. Mégis, van benne valami, amiért az ember vagy vonzódik hozzá, vagy pedig utálja. Bevallom, amikor megismertem az utóbbi kategóriába tartoztam, de aztán megismertem, és az utálatból ámulat, majd később szerelem lett. Olyan, mint egy vámpír. A bőre sápadt, mert alig teszi ki a lábát a bájitallaborjából, a haja a válláig ér, és állandóan zsíros a bájitalok gőze miatt. Az orra görbe és nagy, de mégis, teljesen illik hozzá. Folyton feketében van, és a talárja úgy lobog mögötte, mintha egy denevér szárnya lenne…”

– Ez lehetetlen! – suttogta Godrick. – Maga nem lehet itt! Maga HALOTT!!!

– Nocsak, szóval Harry már mesélt rólam? Ez mondjuk egyáltalán nem meglepő – mondta a fejét csóválva. – Szerettem azt a fiút, tiszta szívemből, de a sorsom az volt, hogy az oldalán haljak meg a végső csatában – hajtotta le a fejét, mintha újra átélné a csata borzalmát. Amikor újfent felemelte a fejét, az emlékek súlya már elhalványult, elnyomta őket. – De most nem azért vagyok itt, hogy Harryről beszéljek. Látom, elég nagy gondban vagytok, amiért képtelenek vagytok kitalálni, hogy mit is tanítsatok a leendő diákjaitoknak. – Vékony ajka apró vigyorra húzódott, bár a vigyort inkább vicsornak lehetett volna nevezni. – Ezért hoztam nektek valamit – mondta, s kezének egy intésével az árnyak megsűrűsödtek, és egy vastag pergamenhalom jelent meg az Alapítók asztalán.

– Mi ez? – kérdezte Rowena gyanakvóan. Ő semmit sem tudott erről az ismeretlen férfiról, de mégis úgy érezte, hogy maga a halál árad belőle.

– Amolyan tanterv – jegyezte meg a feketébe öltözött férfi. – Volt egy kis szabadidőm, és gondoltam, csinálok egy olyan tantervet, mely először is, egyáltalán ötletet ad nektek a későbbiekhez, másodjára pedig olyan dolgokat tartalmaz, amire a diákoknak és a tanároknak, jelen esetben nektek is, szükségük van. Sok szerencsét hozzá – tette hozzá, majd visszaindult a bejárat felé.

– Várjon egy percet, Severus! – szólította a nevén Godrick az ismeretlent. – Hogy lehet maga itt? Hiszen…

– Meghaltam? – kérdezett vissza Severus. – Ez mondjuk igaz – bólintott. – Severus Snape meghalt a harcmezőn. De lehetőséget kaptam, hogy a világ rendjét szolgáljam, mert tudom, hogy Harry, vagy ahogy immár ti is nevezitek, Salazar, nem tér vissza hozzám egyhamar, úgyhogy inkább értelmes dolgokkal töltöm túlvilági életem, mintsem üljek, és várjak arra, hogy a kedvesem csatlakozik hozzám a halála után…de ne aggódj, Godrick – nézett a férfira. – Annak, hogy én itt járok-kelek, az ára is megvolt. Harry és én nem lehetünk egymáséi, amíg a halál, vagyis én, el nem jövök érte. Úgyhogy, addig a te gondjaidra bízom – látta Godrick szemében a lemondást, ezért megcsóválta a fejét. – Ne kötelességből szeresd, hanem tiszta szívedből. Salazar is szeretni fog téged tiszta szívéből, de tudnod kell azt is, hogy a lelke már nem lehet a tiéd, és ezzel ő is tisztában van. Pontosan ezért is alakul a kapcsolatotok ilyen lassan. Harry fél, hogy nem fogadod őt el, ha kiderül, hogy a lelke mélyén még mindig engem szeret.

– Tehát lelki társak már nem lehetünk, de…

– De amúgy teljesen szabad kezet kaptok, úgyhogy vigyázz rá – tette hozzá szikrázó szemmel, majd kezének egy intésével az árnyak megsűrűsödtek körülötte, és pillanatokon belül úgy tűnt el, mint ahogy érkezett…

 

* * *

A nap már lemenőben volt, amikor Salazar végre újra kinyitotta a szemét. Még mindig a kőnek támaszkodva ült a földön, Dylan az ölében még mindig szundikált. A kígyó-szemű mágus felnézett, és szeme megakadt az immár a kövön ücsörgő Merlinen.

– Á, fiatal barátom! – rikkantotta az öreg, és lenézett a két varázslóra. – Látom, felébredtél! Bár, ugyanez nem igazán mondható el a fiacskádról – tette hozzá mintegy mellékesen. – Amúgy, rendes volt tőled, hogy betakartál, de felesleges volt fáradnod. Sosem szoktam megfázni!

– Ennek örülök – mosolygott halkan Salazar, majd felnézett az egyre sötétedő égre, és sóhajtott egyet. – Azt hiszem, éppen ideje mennünk – mondta halkan, és óvatosan talpra kecmergett, Dylannel a karjai között. A fiú motyogott valamit álmában, de csak közelebb bújt apjához, anélkül, hogy felébredt volna. Salazar elmosolyodott, majd köszönés képpen bólintott Merlinnek, és hagyta, hogy a mágiája visszavigye őket Hogwarts biztonságába. A Kamrában jelentek meg újra, Dylan még mindig mély álomban. Észre sem vette, hogy apja hazahoppanálta őket. A kígyó-szemű mágus még mindig mosolyogva ment a Kamra bejáratához, és egy titkos járaton keresztül egyenesen a lakrészükbe vitte fiát, majd az ágyába tette, és betakargatta a fekete hajú fiút. Megpuszilta a homlokát, és Silzirt, aki egész nap csendben aludt a nyakában, a fiú mellkasára helyezte, majd kiment a szobából, magára hagyva gyermekét és familiárisát.

Céltalanul bolyongott Hogwarts folyosóin, azon igyekezve, hogy véletlenül se fusson össze a másik három mágussal, majd egyszer csak azon kapta magát, hogy már nem a kastély falain belül van, hanem a tó mellett, egy hatalmas fűz tövénél. Mélyet sóhajtott, majd leült a fa mellé, hátát pedig a törzsnek vetette. Becsukta a szemét, és hagyta, hogy a kastélyt és a telket körülvevő mágia magába ölelje, eltelítse minden érzékét. Csak a mágia létezett a számára, semmi más.

Hosszú percekig, vagy akár órákig is ült ott, amikor egy ág reccsenésére lett figyelmes. Szemei villámgyorsan pattantak ki, de abban a pillanatban be is csukódtak. Elvakította őt egy fehér fény. Alaktalannak érezte magát, és mozdulni sem mert. Azt hitte, álmodja az egészet, de a gondolat gyorsan kisiklott az agyából, amikor egy, még a Hogwartsot körülvevő mágiánál is erősebbet érzett. Újfent kinyitotta a szemét, csakhogy szembetalálja magát egy furcsa, különlegesen gyönyörű nővel. A nő talán harminc lehetett, és legalább két fejjel magasabb, mint Salazar maga. Hosszú, fekete haja a földig ért, ruhája pedig a zöld, a kék és a barna keveréke volt. Egy fehér kendő lebegett mögötte a láthatatlan szélben. A nő úgy nézett rá, mint egy anya a gyermekére, és Salazar valamiért úgy érezte, ismeri őt.

– Ki vagy te? – kérdezte, és hangja furcsa visszhangot vert az üres, fehér térben. Mintha nem is használta volna a hangszálait.

– Tudod jól, ki vagyok én, Kígyók Ura – mondta a nő, hangja minden egyes szóval mágiával telítette meg Salazar szívét.

– Gaia… - suttogta Salazar, és önkéntelenül térdre ereszkedett, szemét lesütötte, fejét leszegte.

A nő sóhajtott egyet, és sóhaja, mint megannyi hurrikán süvített végig a fehér semmin. Majd előre lépett, leguggolt a kígyó-szemű mágushoz, és jobb kezének mutatóujjával felemelte Salazar fejét.

– Ne szegd le a fejed, Kígyók Ura – mondta halkan Gaia. – Nézz a szemembe, mint egyenrangú fél, és nem bújj el. Erőd hatalmas. Jó avatárt választottam.

– Avatárt? – kérdezte Salazar.

– Igen, ifjú Salazar. Te hordozod mindazt a mágiát, amit halandó hordozhat. A jövőből jöttél, hogy megmentsd a múltat, hogy elindítsd népedet a mágia fejlettebb útján. Ha úgy nézzük, Salazar Slytherin sosem létezett, mert Salazar Slytherin mindig is Harry Potter volt. Utazásod azonban még korán sem ért véget.

– Ezt én is érzem – mondta halkan Salazar. – Tudom, mit kell tennem, és tudom, hogy az erőm megvan hozzá. A történelem menetét nem változtathatom meg, bármennyire is szeretném – megcsóválta a fejét. – Csak azt kívánom…

– Hogy ne kellett volna meghalnom – jött egy hang a semmiből, és a hófehér mindenségbe lassan fekete árnyak kúsztak be, s az árnyak közül egy alak lépett ki, fekete ingben, nadrágban, csizmában, és bő talárban, nyakában pedig egy furcsa, oda-nem-illő jellel. Az Omega lógott egy ezüstláncon, jelezve a férfi szerepét a világban.

– Severus – suttogta könnyes szemmel Salazar. – De…hogyan? – habogta.

Severus lassan elmosolyodott. Nem vigyor volt az, nem is vicsor, hanem egy igazi, tiszta szívű mosoly. Severus kitárta a karjait, Salazar pedig gondolkodás nélkül halottnak hitt kedveséhez repült, és átölelte Severust, arcát a férfi mellkasába fúrva.

– Annyira hiányoztál – nyöszörögte a kígyó-szemű mágus.

– Te is nekem, Harry – mondta Severus, Salazar hajába temetve az arcát. – Vagy szólítsalak inkább Salazarnak? – kérdezte végül.

– Neked mindig Harry maradok – mosolyogta Harry, és különleges tekintetét Severuséba fúrta.

Hosszú percekig álltak mozdulatlanul, míg végül Gaia úrnő köhintett egyet, és a két mágus egy emberként fordult hozzá.

– Severus, mit keresel itt? – kérdezte Gaia, de már félt a választól. – A Halálnak semmi keresnivalója ezen a síkon.

– Gaia úrnő – hajtott fejet Severus, ám nem volt hajlandó elengedni Harryt. – Ezt a kérdést inkább Lord Shinigaminak tedd fel. Megengedte, hogy most az egyszer találkozhassak Harryvel, hogy elbúcsúzhassak tőle.

Gaia enyhe grimaszt vágott, majd bólintott, és távozott, magára hagyva a két mágust.

– Szóval, te lettél a Halál? – kérdezte Harry, és kartávolságra tolta magától Severust, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse. A férfin nem változott túl sok minden. Pontosan úgy nézett ki, mint a végső csata hajnalán, amikor együtt hagyták el az egykori bájitalmester lakosztályát, hogy szembenézzenek Voldemorttal. – Semmit sem változtál!

– Nem a Halál, Harry – mondta Severus. – Csak egy, a Halál manifesztációiból. Egy Shinigami lettem, vagy ha úgy tetszik, Halálisten.

– Oké, valamit nem értek. Az előbb azt mondtad Gaia úrnőnek, hogy inkább Lord Shinigamitól kérdezzen, ne tőled, de az imént mondtad, hogy te is Shinigami vagy. Akkor ez most hogy is van?

– Egyszerű. Lord Shinigami a fő Halálisten. Mi pedig a beosztottjai. És kérlek, többet ne kérdezz, mert nincs túl sok időnk. Neked vissza kell térned az anyagi síkra, engem pedig várnak a holtak lelkei.

– Ezek szerint, tényleg el kell búcsúznunk? – kérdezte Harry.

– Harry, én meghaltam, te viszont még élsz. Az anyagi világban nem találkozhatunk, egészen addig, amíg a te időd is el nem jön. Így is örülök neki, hogy most veled lehetek. De Harry, el kell engem felejtened, és élned a saját életed. – Miközben beszélt, jobb kezével végigsimított Harry arcán, mintha ujjaival az emlékezetébe akarná vésni, hogy hogyan is nézett ki kedvese. Majd két kezébe fogta Harry arcát, és gyengéden megcsókolta. Semmi szenvedély nem volt a csókban, csak szeretet és gyengédség. Egy nagyon hosszú időre való búcsúajándék. – Godrick jó ember, még akkor is, ha makacs, önfejű, és gyakran hamarabb beszél, mintsem gondolkodna. Vigyázni fog rád, ha engeded neki.

– De ő nem te vagy – vitatkozott Harry. – És valahányszor közel engedem magamhoz, úgy érzem, hogy megcsallak téged.

– Ne érezd úgy. Én örülök neki, hogy találtál valakit, akivel megoszthatod az életedet. Túl fiatal vagy még ahhoz, hogy egyedül kelljen leélned az életed. Légy boldog azzal, aki megadatott neked, de tudd, hogy ha az időd eljön, én eljövök érted, és örökké együtt maradunk. – Azzal újra megcsókolta Harryt, majd egyik kezével benyúlt az inge alá, és egy apró talizmánt húzott elő, melyen egy apró üst és egy kígyó volt. A nyakláncot Salazar nyakába tette, majd gyengéden eltolta magától a kígyó-szemű mágust, és hagyta, hogy az árnyak körbeöleljék.

– Ég veled, Harry – suttogta Severus, fekete szeméből egy könnycsepp csordult ki. – Ég veled, Salazar… - hangja elhalványult, ahogy egész valója is, és hamarosan Salazar újra a tó partján találta magát. Azt hitte, álom volt az egész, ám ekkor megérezte a nyakában az új függő súlyát. Felemelte egyik kezét, és szorosan a markába szorította a függőt. Severus szavai a fülében zengtek „ _Ha az időd eljön, én eljövök érted, és örökké együtt leszünk_ ”. Elmosolyodott, aztán nagy levegőt vett. Már éppen azon volt, hogy felkel, amikor halk léptek zajára lett figyelmes. Nem mozdult, ám a lépések hangjából már tudta, hogy Godrick az. Újra sóhajtott, de nem mozdult. Csukott szemmel ült a fának vetett háttal, és a nyakláncot markolta.

Már sötét volt, s a telihold fényét visszaverte a tó tükörsima felszíne. Godrick aggódva nézte, ahogy Salazar egy fának vetett háttal ül mozdulatlanul, miközben valamit markol. Egy darabig csak állt, aztán nagy levegőt vett, és lassan, óvatosan közeledni kezdett a kígyó-szemű mágushoz. Megpróbált halkan lépkedni, de hamar rájött, hogy ez esélytelen, úgyhogy, hamarosan ott termett Salazar mellett.

A kígyó-szemű mágus tudomást sem vett róla. Még mindig zavarták Godrick szavai, ugyanakkor viszont Severus kérése járt a fejében, hogy engedje közel magához Godrickot. _Végül is_ \- gondolta magában -, _talán nem is lenne olyan rossz. Severusnak igaza van, nem élhetem az életemet egyedül, a múlton gyötrődve._ Mélyet sóhajtott, és várt. Godrick egyre közelebb került hozzá. Már nem próbált lopakodni, hanem normális léptekkel közelített, majd egyszer csak megállt mellette.

Hosszú percekig némák és mozdulatlanok voltak, majd Godrick egy mély sóhajjal letelepedett Salazar mellé, és köpenyének egyik szárnyát társa vállára terítette. Salazar nem szólt semmit, de hamarosan, egy mély sóhajt követően Godrick vállára hajtotta a fejét.

– Sajnálom – suttogta Godrick, ahogy egyik kezével átölelte Salazar derekát. – Tudom, amit mondtam, megbocsájthatatlan, de sajnos…

– A szád hamarabb eljár, minthogy végiggondold azt, amit mondani akarsz? – egészítette ki Salazar.

– Valahogy úgy – bólintott Godrick.

– Én is bocsánatot kérek – jegyezte meg halkan a kígyó-szemű mágus. – Az én hozzáállásom is igencsak furcsa, de már hozzászoktam, hogyha dönteni kell valamiben, akkor azt csak merészen lehet.

Ezután hosszan ültek még egymás mellett, szótlanul. Az éjszaka csendjét csak a tó vizének gyenge hullámzása, és kettejük légzése törte meg. Még az éjszaka állatai és bogarai is csendben voltak, arra várva, mihez kezd a két mágus.

– Szép kis bolondok vagyunk mi ketten – nevette el magát végül Salazar, hangja csak úgy visszhangzott az éjszakában. – Itt ülünk egymás mellett, beleveszve az éjszaka csendjébe, és a saját gondolatainkba. – Társa felé fordult, és rámosolygott, különös szemei csak úgy ragyogtak a Hold fényében. Majd lassan előre hajolt, fejét felfelé fordította, és megcsókolta Godrickot.

A fonott hajú mágus hirtelen azt sem tudta, hogy mi történik, annyira meglepte Salazar csókja, hiszen a kígyó-szemű mágus, eddigi kapcsolatuk ideje alatt, csak ritkán kezdeményezte a kontaktust. Most mégis, habozás nélkül csókolta meg őt.

Salazar már azon volt, hogy visszahúzódik, mert Godrick még csak meg sem mozdult, aztán a fonott hajú mágus egyik karjával átölelte a derekát, a másikat a tarkójára szorította, és erősen magához húzta Salazart, majd szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. Nyelvük táncot járt egymással, és az idő és tér megszűnt létezni körülöttük. Lassan azonban a lélegzés hiányát megérezték, és kelletlenül bár, de elváltak egymástól.

– Menjünk be – suttogta Godrick, homlokát Salazar homlokához szorítva. – Kezd hűvös lenni.

Salazar csak bólintani tudott, majd a két varázsló felkelt, és egymás kezét szorosan fogva visszamentek az iskolába.

Odabent sötétség uralkodott, a folyosón csak egy-két fáklya égett. A két mágus egymás mellett haladt, lépteik halkan zengtek az üres folyosókon.

– Különös látogatónk volt, szinte rögtön azután, hogy te elmentél – törte meg az éjszaka csendjét Godrick. – És megoldotta nagyjából minden problémánkat.

– Különös látogató? – kérdezett vissza halkan Salazar. – Nem hinném, hogy Merlin lett volna, hiszen Dylan és én voltunk vele.

– Nem, nem ő volt. Egy alak a múltadból, aki egy nagy halom pergamennel jelent meg, közölve, hogy ideje munkához látni, hiszen a jövő nemzedék mágusai múlnak rajtunk. Úgyhogy, immár minden készen áll ahhoz, hogy az iskola kinyisson – mosolyogta, Salazar pedig halkan nevetett. Tudta jól, hogy ki lehetett a rejtélyes látogató.

– Kitalálom, egy fekete taláros, fekete hajú mágus volt az, jól leszidott titeket, aztán otthagyta a megoldást az asztalon, és eltűnt.

– Valahogy úgy – bólintott Godrick, és ekkor elérték a folyosó végén lévő kereszteződést, aminek egyik oldala Salazar pincebéli lakosztályába, másik pedig Godrick tornyába vezetett. Csak álltak egymással szemben, végül Salazar elengedte Godrick kezét.

– Mennem kéne – sziszegte halkan. – Dylan nem tudja, hogy hol vagyok…

– Nekem is – vakarta meg a tarkóját Godrick, de nem igazán akarta egyedül hagyni Salazart. – Talán, együtt tölthetnénk az éjszakát – mondta vörösödve.

Salazar halvány bőre hirtelen paprika-vörös színt öltött, Godrick pedig észrevette ezt.

– Vagy talán mégsem… - motyogta, és gyorsan megindult a folyosón. Úgy érezte, hirtelen megint mindent elrontott.

Salazar hirtelen azt sem tudta, hogy mi történik vele, csak azt vette észre, hogy Godrick köszönés nélkül távozik. Egy szemvillanás alatt döntött, és úgy kapott utána, hogy még saját magát is meglepte. Elkapta Godrick karját, és visszarántotta magához a fonott hajú mágust, majd lábujjhegyre állt, és mélyen, szenvedélyesen megcsókolta.

– Semmi sem tenne boldogabbá – sziszegte Godrick fülébe, szeme csak úgy ragyogott a vágytól. – De az én szobámban! – döntött, és minden mágiáját összeszedve a lakosztályába hoppanálta mindkettejüket. Egyik kezével csendbűbájba burkolta a szobát, a másikkal pedig megszabadította először Godrickot, majd saját magát is a fölöslegessé vált ruháktól. – És nincs ellenkezés! – Azzal az ágyra rántotta a jóval magasabb varázslót…


	8. Chapter 8

**7\. Fejezet**

Eljött a nagy nap. A Hogwarts, a történelemben legelőször, megnyitotta kapuit az új tanulók előtt. A négy Alapító nagy meglepetésére száznál is több új diák jött el rögtön az első hívásra, hogy az új jövő felé irányítsák a varázslók társadalmát.

A Nagyteremben hatalmas élet volt, az új tanulók egymás között beszélgetve álltak a terem egyik falánál, és arra vártak, hogy leendő tanáraik is megjelenjenek. Bár mindannyian találkoztak egyik vagy másik nagyhatalmú mágussal, mind a négyőjüket együtt látva azért mindenkinek kicsit inába szállt a bátorsága.

Rowena és Helga álltak két oldalt, Godrikc és Salazar pedig középen. Rowena, a védjegyévé vált ezüst és kék ruhában, melynek tetején egy kékkel szegélyezett, ezüst rúnákkal borított fekete köpeny volt, vállán egy holló ült méltóságteljesen, és furcsamód intelligens szemekkel nézett végig az összegyűlt diákokon. Helga, társnőjéhez hasonlóan a védjegyévé vált fekete és arany színekben pompázó ruhát viselt, arannyal szegélyezett, fekete köpennyel, a karajiban egy borzot szorongatva.

Rowena mellett Godrick állt, barna haja hosszú fonatban omlott a hátára, szeme lila fénnyel izzott a fáklyafényben. Fekete ing és nadrág volt rajta, puha fekete bőrből készült csizmával, afölött pedig egy elöl nyitott, vörös és arany bársonytalárral. Lábánál egy nagyjából kutya méretű, de teljesen felnőtt oroszlán állt, és emberi intelligenciával nézett szét a leendő tanulókon.

Helga oldalán Salazar állt, fekete-zöld szeme különös fénnyel izzott, fekete haja lágyan keretezte sápadt arcát. Godrickhoz hasonlóan fekete ing és nadrág volt rajta, ugyancsak fekete csizmával, afelett pedig smaragd-ezüst, elöl nyitott talár, a nyakában pedig Silzir pihent, és kíváncsian kémlelte az összegyűlt fiatalokat.

A tanulók között, ám kissé távolabb tőlük Dylan ácsorgott, apjáéhoz hasonló ruhában, és kíváncsian várta a fejleményeket. Bár apja és Godrick elmondták neki, hogy mire is kell számítania azon az estén, mégis kissé ideges volt. A leendő diákok egy része kíváncsian nézte őt, a másik része pedig utálattal, vagy éppen ellenszenvvel bámulta, de egyikük sem lépett közel hozzá, főleg, mivel látták a hasonlóságot a fekete hajú, kígyó-szemű mágus és a zöld-ezüstbe öltözött fiú között.

Salazar körbefuttatta a tekintetét a teremben, majd kérdőn nézett társaira, mintha azt kérdezné, hogy „Most mi legyen?”. A többiek vállat vontak, jelezve, hogy „Csinálj, amit akarsz.”. Salazar megcsóválta a fejét, majd mélyet sóhajtott, és előre lépett. A teremben hirtelen csend támadt, és mindenki feszülten figyelt.

– Üdvözlök mindenkit Hogwartsban, leendő tanulmányaitok helyén – kezdte Salazar, beszéde a szokásosnál is sziszegősebb volt. – Ti azért vagytok itt, mert úgy éreztétek, hogy van esélyetek a jövő megmásítására, ha tökéletesen uraljátok mágiátokat. Bátrak vagytok ezért, hiszen olyan lépésre szántátok el magatokat, amit mások még félnek megtenni. De ti, akik most itt vagytok, megtanulhatjátok, hogy mit is jelent varázslónak, vagy éppen boszorkánynak lenni. Ennek az iskolának a falain belül nem léteznek osztálybeli vagy nemi különbségek! Mindannyian egyenrangúak vagytok, és csak együtt dolgozva lehettek képesek arra, hogy teljes mértékben megtanuljátok erőtök irányítását. Nem egyformán értetek mindenhez. Van, aki jobb a bájitalok keverésében, mások pedig a gyógynövények gondozásában, de egy bájitalmester nem megy semmire, ha nincs mellette egy herbológus, aki előkészítené neki az alapanyagokat. – Újra körbenézett a teremben, és látta, amint mindenki élénken figyel rá. – De mint látjátok, túl sokan vagytok ahhoz, hogy egyszerre taníthassunk titeket, így közös megegyezés alapján négy csoportra választunk ki titeket. Ha úgy tetszik, négy külön Házba. Ezeket a házakat társaim és én vezetjük. Az én nevem Salazar Slytherin, ők pedig Godrick Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw és Helga Hufflepuff. Mindannyian tanítani fogunk titeket, ettől nem kell tartanotok, de problémáitokkal a Házatok vezetőihez kell mennetek. És most, hogy hogyan is választjuk ki nektek a házatokat. Mint látjátok, mind a négyünknek van egy-egy familiárisa. Ezek a familiárisok választják majd ki közületek, hogy melyiktek melyikünk házába kerül, úgyhogy, akkor kezdődjön is a kiválasztás! Nem kell félnetek, mindenki be lesz osztva! Látjátok a négy asztalt, a terem közepén? – kérdezte a diákokra nézve, amikor a többség bólintott, folytatta. – Mindegyik fölött egy-egy kép van az adott ház familiárisáról. Oda menjetek, amikor az állatok kiválasztottak!

Ekkor leemelte Silzirt a nyakából, és szabadon engedte a teremben. A diákok egy része, főleg a lányok sikongattak, amikor a kígyó feléjük közeledett, amit szorosan követett a többi állat is. Silzir legelőször Dylanhez ment, felkúszott a lábán, és megállapodott a vállán. A fiú elvigyorodott, majd megvárta, míg a kígyó visszamászik a földre, és odament az asztalhoz, hogy helyet foglaljon. A többiek ezután már fellélegeztek, és szinte ugrálva várták, hogy a négy állat egyike hozzájuk menjen. Végül mindenki megtalálta a saját Házát, és a diákok helyet foglaltak az asztaloknál, a négy Alapító pedig a terem közepén álló tanári asztalhoz ment, és ült le, majd az asztalokon megjelent a sok különleges étel. A vacsora során a terem csak úgy zúgott a sok beszélgetéstől, és mindenki élvezte a finomságokat. Sokan a diákok közül még csak nem is álmodhatták, hogy valaha olyan finomságokat esznek, mint akkor este. A vacsora végeztével a tányérok eltűntek, majd a négy nagyhatalmú mágus felállt az asztalnál, és Rowena lépett előre.

– A vacsora végeztével hamarosan a hálóhelyeitekre vezetünk titeket – kezdte zengő hangján, és sokan, főleg a fiúk körében elrettenve nézték, ahogy a nő beszélt, hiszen soha nem gondolták volna, hogy egy nap, majd egy nő fogja irányítani az életüket. – Ám előtte néhány szó az elkövetkezendő időszakról. A holnapi nap többnyire pihenéssel fog telni számotokra, hogy hozzászokjatok új környezetetekhez, és megismerkedhessetek társaitokkal, de délután mindannyian idejöttök, hogy az első teszten átessetek. Magatok is látjátok, hogy gyakorlatilag tizenegy éves kortól majdnem felnőttek is vannak köztetek, ezért minél hamarabb meg kell néznünk, hogy kik, milyen szinten vannak. A másik fontos dolog, amit mindannyiótoknál megnézünk, az az, hogy mennyire tudtok írni és olvasni, tekintve, hogy a képzésetek alapjaként szolgál mindkét tudomány. Ha egyáltalán nem tudtok írni és olvasni, az sem baj, hiszen azért vagyunk itt, hogy ezt is megtanuljátok. És ha mindez megvan, utána megkapjátok az órarendeket, amiket be kell tartanotok, hiszen ez alapozza majd meg tanulmányaitokat.

Kisebb hőbörgés ütötte fel a fejét. Sokan nem értették, miért is kell olyan fölösleges dolgokat tanulni, mint az írás-olvasás, de Salazar egy hangos szisszenéssel pillanatok alatt csendet parancsolt.

– Ne is próbáljatok vitatkozni – tette hozzá félhangosan Godrick Salazar vállára tett kézzel. – Szükségetek van erre, ha teljes mértékben ki akarjátok aknázni a hatalmatokat.

– És még valami – szólalt meg Helga. – Az iskola telke teljes mértékben mágikus védelem alatt áll, így itt bármikor gyakorolhattok, és szabadon járkálhattok. De az iskola mellett álló erdő tiltott terület. Sok olyan lény él ott, ami veszélyes rátok nézve, így egyedül nem mehettek oda be!

– Ne is próbálkozzatok! – tette hozzá Salazar, és minden diák gyorsan rájött, hogy a kígyó-szemű mágussal nem lesz érdemes packázni. – És most, hogy minden figyelmeztetés elhangzott, kövessetek minket a hálótermekbe.

A diákok egymás után keltek fel, és ki-ki a saját Házvezetője után hagyta el a termet.

 

* * *

_– És így indult el végül a legelső Hogwartsi tanév – fejezte be Salazar egy apró mosollyal. – Persze, a tanév érdekesen telt. A diákok nehezen illeszkedtek be az új szabályok szerint irányított iskolában, de a tanév végére már alig akartak elmenni a nyárra. Sokuknak megengedtük, hogy maradjanak, és a következő évre már majdnem kétszer annyian jöttek._

_– Ez hihetetlen! – sóhajtotta Minerva, aki alig akarta elhinni mindazt, amit az elmúlt pár órában egykori tanítványa, a nagyhatalmú Salazar Slytherin mesélt neki._

_– És Snape-pel mi lett? – kérdezte kíváncsian Bill, hiszen a háború idején azon kevesek közé tartozott, akik tudtak a bájitalmester és a Kiválasztott kapcsolatáról._

_– Azután az éjszaka után a tóparton még hosszú évekig nem láttam. Godrick és én boldogok voltunk halálunk napjáig…_

_– Utána meg még inkább – tette hozzá Godrick vigyorogva, és magához ölelte Salazart. – Igaz, Sal? – kacsintott társára._

_Salazar valami csípős megjegyzésen gondolkodott, amikor különös energiákat érzett maga körül, így a visszaszólás helyett gonoszul elvigyorodott, Godrick mindebből persze semmit sem vett észre._

_– Valóban? – hallatszódott egy hang a sötétségből. Salazar gonosz vigyora még szélesebb lett, Godrick pedig nagyot nyelt. – Ha jól emlékszem, a halálod pillanatában ugyancsak elveszett voltál, Godrick. De a végén te sem tudtál ellenállni a Sötétség hívásának. – Az árnyak megsűrűsödtek, majd a szinte tapinthatóvá vált sötétségből előlépett egy ismerős alak. Vállig érő, fekete haja csak úgy ragyogott a kandalló fényében, fekete ruhája láthatatlan széllel lebegett körülötte._

_Minerva hirtelen a szája elé kapta a kezét, szemei elkerekedtek, és még lélegezni is elfelejtett, amikor megpillantotta a sötétségből előlépő, egykori kollégáját._

_– Severus – suttogta, majd abban a pillanatban, hogy Severus ránézett, Minerva elájult. A fekete hajú Shinigami megcsóválta a fejét, majd odalépett a nőhöz, és egy intéssel felébresztette._

_– Örülnék neki, ha nem most döntenél úgy, hogy kileheled a lelkedet, Minerva – mondta szarkasztikusan Severus. – Ma már éppen eleget dolgoztam!_

_Minerva csak zavartan pislogva nézett Severusra, aki csak megcsóválta a fejét, és otthagyta a nőt, csakhogy Salazar és Godrick mellé telepedjen, és mélyet sóhajtson._

_– Mégis, mit keresnek ők itt? – mutatott a partra vetett halat utánzó Billre és a földön fekvő, zavartan pislogó Minervára. – Ennyire unatkoztatok, hogy a halandókat beengedtétek?_

_– Nem mintha bármi közöd lenne hozzá – kezdte Godrick. – De nem mi kezdtük. Bill ránk talált, hozta Minervát, aztán már úgy voltunk vele, hogy miért is ne beszélhetnénk velük. Miért, te nem unatkozol?_

_– Aligha unatkozok, amikor Lord Shinigami ide-oda küldözget. Pedig elvileg mások is dolgoznak neki – sóhajtotta, majd Billre nézett. – Weasley, szedje már végre össze magát! – mondta a már tanárkorában tökélyre fejlesztett, parancsoló hangján._

_– S-s-snape? – nyögte ki végül Bill._

_– Gratulálok, Weasley! Kinyögte az első szavát! Micsoda siker ez egy SVK tanártól! – sziszegte Severus._

_Salazar nevetni kezdett, majd nem túl erősen vállba vágta Severust._

_– Viselkedj! – sziszegte Salazar, mire Severus csak elmosolyodott, és megcsókolta Salazart, mielőtt az folytathatta volna a szidást._

_Godrick vihogni kezdett, Severus pedig elkapta a fonatát, magához rántotta, és őt is mélyen megcsókolta. Hosszú pillanatokig csend támadt, végül Minerva eléggé magához tért ahhoz, hogy felkeljen a földről._

_– Öreg barátom, nem gondoltam volna, hogy valaha is újra látlak – jegyezte meg Minerva. – Főleg, hogy a portréd nem jelent meg Hogwarts igazgatói irodájában. Attól tartottam, végleg elvesztél számomra. – Elmosolyodott, szeméből pedig könnyek patakzottak._

_– Minerva, kérlek – forgatta a szemét Severus. – Nincs szükség az egerek itatására…_

_Ám mielőtt még folytathatta volna, Minerva odalépett hozzá, és megölelte, Severus pedig nem látott más kiutat, visszaölelte a nőt._

_– Hé, nem azt mondtad még annak idején, hogy halandó ember nem találkozhat veled? – kérdezte méltatlankodva Salazar._

_– Átlagember vagy varázsló nem is. De a lélekkő, mely a Hogwars szívében dobog, lehetővé teszi, hogy anélkül legyek itt, hogy bárkinek bántódása essék. A lélekkő még a shinigamikat is megállítja, legalábbis addig, amíg nincs tényleg egy olyan lélek, amit a túlvilágra kellene kísérni._

_Hosszú percekig csend volt a szobában. Minerva és Bill a hallottakon gondolkodott, Rowena egy könyvet olvasgatott, Helga Dylannel kártyázott, Severus, Godrick és Salazar pedig egymáshoz bújva ültek, és élvezték egymás társaságát._

_– És most, mihez fogtok kezdeni? – törte meg a csendet Minerva. – Úgy értem, itt éltetek évszázadokig bezárva ebbe a szobába. Mehettek, ahova akartok, nem? Úgy értem, itt vagytok, hús-vér emberként._

_– Nem, Minerva – csóválta a fejét Salazar. – Nem vagyunk hús-vér emberek. Mindössze Hogwarts által kivetített lélek és mágia vagyunk. A testünk már régen elporladt a katakombák legmélyén levő sírjainkban. Nem hagyhatjuk el az iskola területét sohasem._

_– De az iskolán belül még mozoghattok, nem? – kérdezte Bill csillogó szemekkel._

_– Ez igaz – bólintott Rowena, aki a kérdésre letette a könyvét._

_– Bill, mi jár a fejedben? – kérdezte Salazar, miközben gyanúsan méregette a vörös hajú férfit._

_– Nos, a tervem a következő…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilógus**

 

Majdnem egy évvel a döntő csata után a Hogwartsba új élet költözött. Régi tanulók és új diákok lepték el az iskola Nagytermét, kivételesen azonban a leendő első évesek is a teremben tartózkodtak a régi tanulókkal együtt. Senki sem tudta, hogy mi is folyik a kastély falai között, még a tanárok sem. A kevés tanár a tanári asztalnál ült, és csak nézték a seregnyi diákot, akik zavartan és egyben kíváncsian tekintgettek rájuk, és ők mégsem tudtak válaszolni nekik.

Draco Malfoy is a tanári asztalnál ült, mint az egyik legfiatalabb tanár, és csak nézte a megannyi fiatal varázslót és boszorkányt. Nem szólt semmit, de sejtette, hogy valami nagy dolog van készülőben. Egy kéz érintésére lett figyelmes a vállán, és a mellette ülő Lunára nézett.

„Mi van?” – jelezte az ujjaival, miközben kérdőn nézett a mellette ülő fiatal nőre.

„Te is érzed, hogy valami történni fog, mielőtt az este véget ér.” – Luna ujjai hihetetlen kecsességgel mozogtak, ahogy jelnyelven kommunikált az utolsó harcban megsüketült varázslóval.

„Igen” – jelezte Draco. – „Csak fogalmam sincs, hogy mi. Minerva tud valamit, ahogy Bill is, de egyikükből sem tudtam kiszedni semmit. De készülnek valamire, ebben biztos vagyok.”

„Azt hiszem, már nem sokáig kell várnunk” – jelzett vissza neki Luna, majd Draco kérdő tekintetére az ajtó felé mutatott.

Az iskola igazgatónője lépett be az ajtón, mellette pedig Bill jött, ám Draco, Luna, a többi tanár és az idősebb diákok egy emberként fordultak arra. Bill, mint igazgatóhelyettes lett volna a felelős a leendő elsőévesek beosztásáért, ő hozta volna a Teszlek Süveget és a névsort, ám ehelyett üres kézzel érkezett, arcán azonban izgatottság és némi humor tükröződött.

Minerva és Bill a tanári asztalhoz léptek, majd a helyükre mentek. Minerva egy intéssel csendre intette a termet, és amikor mindenki rá figyelt, apró mosoly költözött amúgy szigorú arcára.

– Üdvözlök mindenkit a Hogwartsban! A régiek már ismernek, az újaknak azonban bemutatkoznék. Minerva McGonagall vagyok, az iskola igazgatója, ez itt pedig mellettem William Weasley professzor, a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tanár. Tudom, a régiek már ismernek minket, legalábbis egy részünket, de az újak kedvéért bemutatnám csekély számú tanári karunkat. Draco Malfoy, a bűbájtan tanárunk – intett Dracónak, aki felkelt, biccentett a diákok felé, majd visszaült a helyére. – Luna Lovegood, a Mágikus Lények Gondozása professzorunk; Madame Hooch, a repülésoktatónk; Amun-Ra Xing, az Ősi Rúnák tanárunk és Firenze, a Jóslástan oktatónk. Mint látjátok, tanári karunk ugyancsak hiányos, és gondolom már sokatoknak feltűnt – itt főleg a régiekre gondolok –, hogy a Teszlek Süveg hiányzik, az elsőévesek pedig itt vannak a teremben, ahelyett, hogy a folyosón várakoznának. A háború mindannyiunk életét megváltoztatta, és ebbe maga az iskola is beletartozik. A legelső változás a beosztási ceremóniában lesz. Mindenkit újra osztunk, egy nagyon ősi módszer segítségével.

Ekkor a Nagyterem ajtaja kitárult, és egy nagyjából tizenkét éves kinézetű, fekete hajú és zöld szemű fiú lépett be, zöld-ezüst talárban, vállán egy hollóval, kezében egy borzzal, nyakában egy kígyóval és mellette egy kutyaméretű oroszlánnal. A fiú a tanári asztalhoz lépett, majd az állatokat egyenként a földre helyezte, és megállt mögöttük.

– Ezek az állatok a Hogwarts négy házát szimbolizálják. A Süveget megtéveszthettétek, de őket nem fogjátok, és végre abba a házba kerültök, ahova kellett volna – mondta a fiú, és egyenként az állatokra mutatott. – A holló neve Craver; a borz Carian, az oroszlán Magnus, a kígyó pedig Silzir. Ők fognak titeket kiválasztani, hogy melyik házban is van a helyetek. Velük nem lehet üzletelni, képességeitek alapján osztanak be titeket. Gyanítom, sokan tudjátok, hogy melyik Háznak, melyik állat a jelképe, de az elsősök kedvéért elmondom. Silzir a Slytherin Ház jelképe, Craver a Ravenclawé, Carian a Hufflepuffé, Magnus pedig a Gryffindoré. Felejtsetek el mindent, amit a szüleitektől vagy idősebb testvéreitektől hallottatok. Egy új kor veszi kezdetét a Hogwarstban!

Intett a kezével, a négy állat pedig elindult, hogy beossza a házakba a diákokat. Miután végeztek, visszamentek a fiúhoz, aki vigyorogva ült le a tanári asztalhoz, egyenesen Draco mellé, és hosszas, sziszegő beszélgetésbe kezdett Silzirrel.

Minerva elmosolyodott, majd a diákok felé fordult.

– Most, hogy a beosztási ceremónia véget ért, ideje megismerkednetek az új tanáraitokkal. Ti is látjátok, hogy nincsenek Házvezetők, és ugyancsak hiányoznak a Bájitaltan, a Mágiatörténet, a Gyógynövénytan és Párbaj tanárok, úgyhogy azt hiszem, itt az ideje, hogy bemutassam őket, egyben ők lesznek a Házvezetőitek is.

Minerva újfent elmosolyodott, majd intett a kezével, és a Nagyterem ajtaja kivágódott, és négy alak lépett be rajta. Mind a négyen házuk színeit viselték, ahogy egymás mellett mentek a tanári asztalhoz. Sokan elámulva nézték, ahogy az asztalnál ülő fiú karjaiból az állatok a négy új tanárhoz mentek. A holló az egyik nő vállára szállt, az oroszlán a fonott hajú férfi mellé lépett, a borzot a göndör hajú nő emelte a karjaiba, a kígyó pedig a fekete hajú, kígyó-szemű férfi nyakába mászott.

 Minerva lelépett az igazgatói posztot jelentő középső helyről, és Madame Hooch mellett foglalt helyet, mint Átváltoztatástan tanár.

– Üdvözlök mindenkit ebben az új tanévben – kezdte a fekete hajú férfi, és az idősebbek közül sokan a szájuk elé kapták a kezüket, ahogy megpillantották az alacsony, kígyó-szemű férfi homlokán a legendává vált villám alakú sebhelyet. – Látom, sokan felismertek, de itt legyen is vége. Már nem az vagyok, akinek ti ismertetek annak idején. Az az életem véget ért, és egy másik vette kezdetét messze a múltban. De most ideje előre tekintenünk mindannyiunknak. A társaim és én visszatértünk a Hogwarstba, hogy segítsük a háború utáni nemzedékek fejlődését. Az én nevem Salazar Slytherin, ők pedig a társaim: Godrick Gryffindor, Rovena Rawenclaw és Helga Hufflepuff. Mi leszünk a házvezetőitek, és a hiányzó tantárgyakat is mi tanítjuk majd. Helga Gyógynövénytant, Rowena Mágiatörténetet, Godrick Párbajozást, én és egy társam pedig Bájitaltant fogunk tanítani.

Luna mindvégig fordított Dracónak, akinek azonban már a négy Alapító megjelenésekor leesett az álla, főleg, amikor meglátta a fekete-zöld szemű Salazart. És meglepetése akkor érte el csúcspontját, amikor hirtelen megelevenedtek az árnyak, és egy fekete hajú és ruhájú férfi jelent meg a teremben Salazar mellett.

– Ő pedig itt a másik Bájitaltan tanárotok, aki csak a legtehetségesebbekkel hajlandó foglalkozni, Severus Snape.

Sokan elájultak, mások elszörnyedve bámultak, megint mások már alig várták, hogy elkezdődjön a tanév. Hiszen ki hallott még olyat, hogy a háború egyik hősi halottja, Severus Snape és az elvileg majd ezer éve halott négy Alapító újfent a Hogwarts tanárai közé lép?

„Érdekes egy évünk lesz” – jegyezte meg Draco, mire Salazar csak rávigyorgott, villás nyelve pedig kibukkant vékony ajkai közül. – „Ó igen, ebben már biztos vagyok.”

„Nem is tudod, mennyire” – jelzett neki vissza Salazar. – „Csak várd meg, amíg Merlin mester is felbukkan…”

„Ugye, most csak viccelsz?” – arcán megrökönyödés látszott.

„Bárcsak tehetném” – jött a válasz, és Draco és Salazar visszafordultak a diákok felé.

 

**Vége**


End file.
